The Tale of the French Prince !
by Kelorus
Summary: Harry was abandoned by Potters yet adopted by the Royal French Family thanks to Nicolas Flamel and Albus Dumbledore. Here's his glorious tale full of politic, romance and whatsnots. Slash ! Harry x OMC, Wrong BWL!, lot of bashings !
1. Introduction

**Hello everybody, I'm back with a new story.**

**Unlike my other stories, this one will be a bit more about politic and some romance : It's a SLASH with OMC !**

**Some warnings, as usual:**

**Slash HarryxOMC, WBWL!Harry, Non-Potter Harry, Potter!bashing, Weasley!bashing, Grangers!bashing, GOOD DUMBLEDORE, Alive!Flamel etc. Lot of OCs and this first chapter is mandatory to understand the story x)**

* * *

(Scenario)

Led by the International Confederation of Wizards, the Magical World is divided into innumerable governments. The majority of these governments are Ministries of Magic, but not all are democracies.

For example, the Magical United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland is led by the Wizengamot, the magical version of the House of Lords of the British government. Therefore, and despite the election of a Minister for Magic by the citizens, it is indeed the nobles who have full control. Nobles who must all be pure-bloods.

On the other hand, Magical Ireland is run by a Parliament elected by the people, in sharp contrast to their English neighbours. This strong difference is obviously a constant source of conflict between the two countries, be it magical or muggle. Not to mention the important problem with Northern Ireland.

But not all countries are run by Ministries of Magic. This is the case of the Kingdom of Egypt, led by the long line of the Narmer dynasty since the reign of Narmer I of the name started in the year -3185 which was later mixed with the magical lineage of Ptolemy to unify Muggle Egypt (conquered by the Romans) and Magical Egypt. Being considered descendants of Ra, the Kingdom of Egypt is of course subject to an Absolute Monarchy of Divine Rights. It is currently led by Pharaoh Ptolemy XXVI, descendant of Ptolemy XV (son of Cleopatra and Caesar) whose death was falsely orchestrated to disappoint the Roman invaders. The Kingdom of Egypt is also run by two castes, that of the Priests (led by the High Priest of Ra) and that of the Nobles (led by Lord Khâors Palkokops).

Another representative country is Japan, led by Emperor Hirohito from an unbroken line since -600 of pureblood Japanese whose legend says they are the descendants of the goddess Amaterasu of the Shinto pantheon. Like the Kingdom of Egypt, the Japanese Empire is subject to an Absolute Monarchy of Divine Rights, though it has become a Constitutional Monarchy on the Muggle side as a result of the Japanese defeat by Americans. Namely, the Magical Empire of Japan did not fight the MACUSA, although it is controlled by the same Emperor as the Muggle Empire. Emperor Hiro-Hito fearing a possible defeat decided not to mix a magical war with the muggle war. Unlike Egypt, the Empire of Japan is led by three organizations: The Noble Council (led by Lord Fujimori Tokuno), the Shinto Temple (jointly run by the High Priest of Amaterasu and the Emperor) and the Japanese Democratic Parliament (led by Obunaga Kohiro).

Hence, the Magic World is divided into several different governments, but also in different territories, contrasting with the Muggle world. Thus, the Japanese Empire extends over all the Pacific (Except Australia and New Zealand), the Kingdom of Egypt extends over all Ancient Egypt as well as North Africa (except Algeria), the Chinese Empire (led by Emperor Aisin Gyoro Puyi, falsely deposed by Muggles) has kept its full extent unlike its Muggle side, controlling Tibet, Korea and South Asia (except Indochina).

But despite all their power, these Kingdoms are by no means the most powerful. No, the most powerful governments remain European. There are several Kingdoms in Europe, and here are the two most powerful ones.

On one side, there's the British Ministry of Magic controlling the UK and having for protectorates Australia, New Zealand, India and many other countries. Their power is not based on their size but on their prestige and their many lineages of great wizards including the Founders of Hogwarts and many others.

And finally, there is the Kingdom of France.

Unlike its muggle side, the Magical Kingdom of France subsisted, but not under the Bourbon dynasty. Indeed, the Magical Kingdom of France is led by the Valois, junior branch of the Capetian, as the Bourbons. Thus, the Kingdom of France was led until 1830 by the Bourbons (muggle, Reign ended) and Valois (Magic, Reign in progress) before being led only by the Valois. As a result of the extinction of the last direct Capetian, the Valois de France became the leaders of the Capetian Family, and that is what makes their power.

Indeed, the Kingdom of France magically extends over almost all of Europe, mainly led by Capetian descendants who are magically obliged to obey the head of the main branch , currently the Valois. Thus, the Kingdoms of Spain (Also South America except Brazil) , Portugal (including Brazil), Hungary, the Netherlands, Italy , Luxembourg and the Latin Empire of Constantinople are de facto members of the Kingdom of France. In these countries, the French King is called High King in order to be differentiated from their own monarchs. But it does not stop there. Taking into account its territories in the rest of the world, the Kingdom of France is considered the greatest Kingdom and Magical State, owning Canada, South America (Central America belonging to the Aztec-Maya Hegemony), Algeria, Indochina and the French West Indies (the Muggle French territories of the Pacific being under magical control of Japan) .

Knowing all this, our story can begin.

\Break/

**(10.31.1981)**

**Godric's Hollow, Wales, United Kingdom.**

Albus Dumbledore's eyes widened as he saw James and Lily Potter in front of a crowd of reporters, holding a one-year-old toddler named Henry Fleamont Potter in their arms. They were smiling, surrounded by their friends Sirius and Remus while the photographers were having the time of their life.

Earlier in the evening, the terrible Dark Lord Voldemort had attacked the Potters' home. The Potters were attending a meeting at the Longbottom's and decided to leave their two children at Godric's Hollow, as their house was hidden under a very powerful Fidelius charm. Thus, the one year old Harry James Potter and his younger twin Henry Fleamont Potter stayed at Godric's Hollow under the supervision of a man they thought was their friend, Peter Pettigrew.

But the latter turned out to be a traitor, taking advantage of the Potter's absence to bring Lord Voldemort to their home. Without losing a moment, he used the spell of **Avada Kedavra** on one of the children before suffering a backlash, dying instantly and leaving only ashes behind him. Peter Pettigrew was so shocked that he was left speechless as Albus, the Potters, the Longbottoms and a good part of the Ministry of Magic arrived to witness the death of the Dark Lord. The traitor was immediately taken to Azkaban while Albus analysed the children.

And here was his mistake. He noticed a "V" -shaped scar on Henry's cheek and, thinking of the prophecy, could not help but announce the young child as the Boy-Who-Lived. It was only a few seconds later that he decided to observe Harry, noticing the strange scar on his forehead. He was about to tell Potter's parents that their first son was also the Survivor when he saw them strutting like peacocks in front of reporters, ignoring Harry.

Keeping the child in his arms, Albus watched them, deciding to remain silent. A good hour later, and after the reporters had left, the Potters, Sirius and Remus came back to him.

"You forgot about Harry," Dumbledore said, arching an eyebrow.

James and Lily looked at each other sheepishly. Seeing that they seemed undecided, Albus gestured for them to speak.

"We decided to give Harry to my sister, Petunia. With Henry's newfound status, we prefer not keeping Harry with us until their time to Hogwarts so that he don't grow any form of jealousy towards his brother ... ", Lily began to say under the incredulous gaze of Albus.

"I can keep him if you wish," Said Harry's godfather Remus.

"Remus, you're suffering from Lycanthropy. The Ministry of Magic will never accept, not to mention that we would like you to be the tutor of Henry. You cannot take care of Harry and Henry ..." James answered, looking falsely sorry.

Remus frowned before nodding, sending Sirius a look at the same time. The Black Lord smiled contritely before nodding.

"But I can, Prongs," said Lord Black.

James looked at him apologetically before shaking his head.

"Sirius, you live in a cursed mansion with a crazy house-elf and a horrible portrait of your mother, not to mention the cursed objects of the Blacks throughout the mansion, so it's not a proper place for Harry. Without forgetting that you're Henry's godfather and must take care of him, "said Lord Potter.

Sirius sagged before nodding. It was true that his home was not the best for raising a child. It was then that an idea sprang up in Dumbledore's mind when he heard all that.

"Would you like me to take Harry to your sister? I'll probably be able to convince her more easily to accept your son," Albus offered with his old grandfather's smile.

Lily and James smiled and accepted Dumbledore's proposal. The latter did not lose a moment before Apparating to Surrey, where the Dursleys lived. He showed up at 4 Privet Drive before knocking on the door. Mere seconds later, a woman with a long neck opened. Horror dawned on her when she realised who the old man was.

"What are you doing here, you freak? " She asked angrily.

" Your sister ask you to raise her son for the next ten years, but I guess that it isn't to your liking? " Asked Albus.

" No, and keep that freak away from me, just like the rest of you! " Shouted the woman before slamming the door into Dumbledore's face.

The latter gave a small smile before taking an object out of his pocket. It was a small golden sun, a Portkey leading directly to France . Without losing a moment, he murmured the password: " Alchimie! "

In a few seconds, Albus Dumbledore and the young Harry Potter were transported to 51 Rue de Montmorency in Paris. Albus did not waste time and went to the door above which proudly enthroned the alchemical symbol of gold. He was then greeted by a couple of very old people with a big smile.

" Ah ! Albus, mon garçon. Quel plaisir de te revoir, cela fait un moment que nous ne nous sommes pas vus.", the old man exclaimed in French.

(Ah ! Albus my boy. Such a pleasure to see you once more, it's been a while.)

" En effet, Maître Nicolas, Maîtresse Perenelle," answered Albus in French.

(Indeed, Master Nicholas, Master Perenelle)

(Their discussion is entirely in French)

"What brings you here, Albus? " Perenelle asked, bringing Albus and the toddler into their home before serving them tea.

"Lord Voldemort is no longer, at least for now, I'm afraid Tom was too much involved in the forbidden arts to be driven back by death," Dumbledore replied, sipping his tea.

He had dropped the young toddler a few seconds earlier in a summoned crib.

"I see, however, that does not explain your presence in this place, nor that of this young boy," said Nicolas with a small smile.

Albus nodded before quickly summing them up at night. After several minutes, Perenelle spoke.

"And must we take this boy?" She asked.

"I know you've always wanted an heir, and since Harry was voluntarily abandoned by his family ..." Albus began in a tone that was meant to beg.

" Albus ! " Nicolas interrupted him before gently smiling at him. "Perenelle and I still want to have an heir, but we are no longer old enough to look after such a child, not to mention that our bodies are frail despite the Philosopher's Stone."

Albus's gaze became dull.

"I guess I'll have to find another home for him ...", he says sadly.

Perenelle and Nicolas looked at each other before Perenelle whispered something in her husband's ear. The latter pretended to think before nodding.

"Albus, we have the ideal candidates to adopt young Harry, the couple in question did not manage to have children, despite all the spells and all the prepared potions, and even Perenelle and I did not manage to get them some help, "said the renowned alchemist.

"Wonderful ! Who are they?" Albus asked, his eyes twinkling once more.

"However, before announcing their name, you must know one thing: This family absolutely needs true heir, one with the same blood. If Harry ever gets adopted by them, he will then undergo the **_Sanguis Hereditatem_** ritual .", Continued Nicolas.

Albus's eyes widened before looking at Harry. He knew well the ritual quoted by Nicolas. Invented more than a thousand years ago by a dying family of wizards, the **_Sanguis Hereditatem_** ritual was used to adopt a magical child into a family. But unlike standard adoption rituals , this ritual eradicated the genes present in adopted children and replaced them with the genes of adoptive parents, while intrinsically modifying the magic of children in order to give priority to children. magic of the adoptive parents while keeping that of the parents of origin. In short, Harry would become the child of another couple, losing all blood ties with the Potters, and thereby losing his title as Potter's main heir, though his magic still has traces of the Potters. He sighed before nodding.

"I guess if it's necessary, I must accept. Who are they ? "Albus asked.

Nicolas and Perenelle looked at each other before answering in concert.

" Louis and Catherine de Valois!"

Albus dropped his packet of lemon sherbet on the ground.

\Break/

**(01/11/1981)**

**51 rue de Montmorency, Paris**

Albus was watching the toddler while his mentor and his wife were gesticulating impatiently. They had sent a missive a few hours earlier to the Valois couple. Normally, such a missive would be ignored since a monarch does not have to be summoned like a vulgar commoner.

But Nicolas Flamel had been the adviser of the French royal family for more than five hundred years, so the latter enjoyed some benefits. Albus came out of his thoughts as he heard three knocking at the door succinctly. Without losing a moment, Nicolas trotted to the door to let in his guests.

When the latter made their entrance, the Flamel bowed low, Albus deciding to do the same.

"Your majesty, thank you for answering my call. Let me introduce you to my apprentice and Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore," Nicholas exclaimed.

"My greetings, your majesty," Albus bowed, staring back at them.

The man was of average height with fine musculature both elegant and distinguished. Long curly ebony hair surrounded his effeminate but not less masculine face. It was on seeing his eyes that Albus realized that he was dealing with none other than King Louis de Valois : The eyes were very deep blue, both sporting a bright sun in the centre of the pupil.

As for Catherine de Valois (born Habsbourg-Lorraine), her body was fine and graceful, measuring slightly less than her husband, who was not himself very tall. Unlike her husband, she had a long golden and curly hair, all around a very thin face with deep green eyes.

The two were richly dressed, the man wearing a silk outfit consisting of a shirt, trousers, gloves, a vest in brocade covered with a white coat and leather boots. The woman wore a long golden dress highlighting her eyes and her hair. They both wore a thin crown, probably for travel.

"You do not have to bow down to me, Master Nicolas, Master Perenelle, after all, you were my tutors, my father's tutors, and so on," exclaimed Louis de Valois with a large smile before looking at Dumbledore. "You too, Lord Dumbledore, please, come up and sit down."

Albus stared at him before nodding, sitting in the living room with Flamels and Valois. Tea was served by a house elf before Nicholas spoke.

"Your majesty, let me tell you some good news. Despite the fact that we have not been able to find a cure for your infertility, which I believe is due to a curse, I still found a solution through my dear apprentice, before I let him explain his story, let me introduce you to Harry Potter, the solution to your problem. "

It was then that Perenelle unveiled the child she held in her arms, the latter being asleep. The royal couple looked at each other before watching the child closely. After a few seconds, and keeping silence, they motioned for Dumbledore to explain.

"The child in front of you is Harry Potter, and as you may know, the Dark Lord named Lord Voldemort, who terrorized the United Kingdom, was defeated last night by attacking the Potter family. Young Henry Potter was proclaimed as Voldemort's vanquisher, although Harry seems to be the real vanquisher, unfortunately his parents decided to abandon him to muggles to take care of his twin, but I preferred to bring him here to entrust him to my master and friend, Nicholas Flamel, "said the old professor.

"This is a very interesting story, Supreme Mugwump, still it does not explain why we were invited, or in any way explains how this child is the solution to the problem my beloved wife and I are cursed with." said Louis de Valois, in an intrigued tone.

"Actually, I'm responsible for your invitation. You see, I managed to find the exact instructions of the **_Sanguis Hereditatem_** ritual that I found four years ago digging in Italy in some archaeological spot. I have not talked about it before, since this ritual can only be used as a last resort, "said Perenelle, placing the toddler in an invoked cradle.

Louis and Catherine nodded, perfectly understanding the situation. They would have preferred a child by natural means.

"I understand perfectly your reasoning, mistress Perenelle, and for that I accept to forgive you. Can we know more about this ritual? After all, it has been many centuries since it disappeared." Asked Catherine with a tone filled with hope.

_Will I finally be able to be a mother?_ she thought.

Perenelle nodded before explaining the ins and outs of the ritual. Louis narrowed his eyes slightly .

"If I summarize correctly, this child will be ours biologically and magically, while partially retaining his original magic, is that it? I have a hard time understanding exactly what he will keep from his original magic." he said in a curious voice.

Perenelle's eyes lit up at this opportunity to explain the ritual in more detail.

"Indeed, from what I understood by translating the texts concerning this ritual, the child will partially keep his original magical trace. This is reflected in several ways. First, the child will magically remain the heir of his previous houses, though he will lose any form of primogeniture in the case of other direct heirs, so Harry will become the secondary heir to the Potter and Gryffindor families, the Potters being the descendants of Godric Gryffindor.

As for his magic, Harry may be able to keep some skills like the Potter's proficiency in Transfiguration and Battle Magic. Obviously, it depends entirely on mother magic. ", Exclaimed Perenelle with a big smile.

The two Valois looked at each other before arguing quickly in whispers under Dumbledore's hopeful gaze. After a few minutes Louis de Valois exclaimed.

"Then we accept, yet our people mustn't learn of Harry's origins. Is there a potion or any kind of spell to rejuvenate the one-year-old? That would allow us to believe in a hidden pregnancy so to protect us. "

Nicolas widened his eyes slightly before leaning forward, his two hands joining in a pose of reflection. He began to mumble a few seconds before smiling while raising his head.

"I think I have the answer: A rejuvenating potion would be far too powerful for a child of this age, however, nothing prevents a stasis of age, and if I remember correctly, that was common practice about three hundred years ago when two families wanted to marry their children at the same age.

We could thus use a potion having a year effect on the young child while placing an illusory enchantment to make believe in a recent birth. I think I can make the potion in an hour . ", said Nicolas.

Louis and Catherine looked at each other, their eyes full of hope before nodding.

"In this case, we accept your proposal, Maître Nicolas, Mistress Perenelle, is there anything else to know before performing this ritual?" Asked Louis.

Perenelle nodded.

"Indeed, we want to make young Harry our heir, if you allow. Unfortunately for Nicolas and Me, the ritual cannot be used after the use of the Philosopher's Stone, however nothing prevents us from preparing an heir."

Louis de Valois graciously nodded.

"I cannot refuse you this request when you are the solution to our problem. It is with pleasure that we accept that our future son is proclaimed as heir to Flamel. In order to legitimize your request, we would like to make you two his godparents, "replied the King of France.

"With pleasure! " Exclaimed Nicolas happily.

"In this case, we should perform this ritual while you prepare the potion," said Perenelle to Nicolas before looking at the royal couple. "The ritual will last a good hour, but do not worry, I'll take care of the incantatory side, all you have to do is answer my questions when I speak to you and provide your blood when asked."

The Valois agreed before following the old woman into a room next to the living room with Dumbledore while Nicholas hastened to concoct the potion.

Everything had already been prepared in Perenelle's ritual room, runes being engraved everywhere under the astonished looks of the Valois and Dumbledore. As for Harry, he had absolutely nothing to do with it, the latter still being asleep.

Perenelle gently placed the baby in a cradle in the centre of the room before pulling back.

"Get ready, the ritual will begin," exclaims Perenelle before beginning to sing in an old Latin.

Dumbledore and the Valois had a hard time understanding what Perenelle was saying. They managed to discern some words such as " _Sanguis_ ", " _Filius_ ", " _Mater Magia_ " and " _Benedicte_ ".

"Who are those claiming this child of magic?" Exclaimed Perenelle, returning to French.

Louis and Catherine then approached Perenelle while remaining distinguished.

"May your names and titles be heard by Mother-Magic," Perenelle continued, motioning to Louis.

"Louis Robert Jean de Valois, Sovereign of the Kingdom of France and its dominions, Lord of the Royal House of Valois and Bourbon, descendant and Head of the Maison Capet and Robert!" Exclaimed the King of France.

A gleam surrounded him under the appreciative glance of Perenelle, the latter then signalling Catherine to come forward.

"Catherine Marie Antoinette de Valois née Habsburg-Lorraine, Queen of the Kingdom of France and its dominions, Princess of the Royal House of Habsburg-Lorraine and the Kingdom of Austria." Exclaimed Catherine.

Perenelle nodded when Catherine was surrounded by a blue halo signifying Mother-Magic's acceptance.

"Raise your arms !" She ordered the royal couple.

The Valois obeyed before making hiccups of surprise at seeing a cut appear on their right hand. The flowing blood went directly to the child in the middle of the room before entering his skin, waking him up and making him cry.

"Now is the time to name your child in front of Mother Magic to finalize his rebirth. What first name is given to him? "Asked Perenelle.

"Adrien!" Louis replied with a small smile.

"What second name?" Asked Perenelle again.

"Louis!" Cried Catherine, tenderly kissing her husband.

"And what third name do you attribute to your son?" Asked Perenelle finally.

"Nicolas!", Made the two monarchs in chorus.

The magic surrounded the child before shining louder and louder. After a few seconds, it goes out, the cries of the child drying up too. Perenelle approached the child before widening her eyes as she saw the young son's new appearance.

His eyes were now deep blue with a sun in the centre and his face was surrounded by little curly ebony hair, just like Louis de Valois. His face had obviously become more refined, just like his mother.

Without losing a moment, Perenelle took the child in her arms to show it to the Valois and to Dumbledore who had remained in the room.

"I present you your son, Prince Adrien Louis Nicolas de Valois, Crown Prince of the Kingdom of France and its dominions ", exclaimed Perenelle.

The Valois hastened to recover the child, smiling while kissing their son's forehead under the tender eyes of Dumbledore. He did not have time to congratulate them that Nicholas came into the room with the potion in his hand.

"Here's the potion! Quickly, he must drink it before it loses its potential!", Exclaimed the renowned alchemist using a transfer charm to directly place the contents of the potion in the stomach of the 'child.

It was under the astonished eyes of the occupants of the room that the child was surrounded by a golden halo.

As the Flamel and Valois watched the effects of the potion on the child, Dumbledore turned his gaze to the cradle in which Harry had rested. As he approached, he saw to his utter astonishment a kind of black liquid before frowning. When he returned to the other occupants, he was surprised to see that the scar was no longer on Harry. The ritual had purified the child.

"Master Nicolas, Mistress Perenelle, we thank you very much for all that you have done, you will obviously have to come to the Palace to see and educate your godchild," Louis said with a nod to the Flamel before looking at Albus. "Lord Dumbledore, allow us to thank you as it should be, know that you will always be welcome to the Kingdom of France and that if you encounter any problem with one of our subjects or a leader of one of our dominions, you can count on us. "

Albus' eyes widened slightly before smiling.

"I thank you, Your Majesties, and it is with pleasure that I accept your offer," replied the Hogwarts Director.

The Valois then left the room to return home, accompanied by their guards while the Flamel and Albus remained behind. Nicolas could not help but say.

"I cannot wait to see the article that will be published in the newspaper!"

\Break/

**LA GAZETTE DE FRANCE**

**SPECIAL** **EDITION** **:**

**A Royal Birth!**

_Article written by Jean-Etienne Reporter, Journalist._

_"Oyez, Oyez!_

_His Majesty the King and Her Majesty the Queen are pleased to announce a joyous event,_

_The night of the thirty-first of July, nineteen-eighty-one, was born the royal heir,_

_Prince Adrien Louis Nicolas de_ _Valois!_

_May this day be forever a day of festivity and jubilation for the people of France and its Dominions!_

_Oyez, Oyez! "_

_It was to my great surprise that I attended the proclamation of the town crier in front of the royal palace after a_ _meeting for a press conference._ _My colleagues and I were very surprised to learn of the birth of a royal heir three months after the event._ _Fortunately for us, we were quickly informed as to the reason for such delay._

_It is no secret that their majesties have not ceased to try in vain to have an heir, potions and elixirs not hesitating to be used in abundance to overcome the problem._ _Alas, it was not the case until recently._

_For fear of miscarriage and hopeless avoidance of hope for the rest of the Kingdom, their majesties decided to hide the pregnancy of our gracious queen until delivery._ _And so was born his grace, Prince Adrien, that already some people continue to call Prince Harry._ _This nickname was used first by the very honourable Royal Court Counsellor, Lord Nicolas Flamel._

_We learned that under the guidance of Lord Flamel and Lady Flamel, the birth of the prince was hidden from the rest of the world to ensure the good health of the latter._ _And it is on this day that the prince is considered a bon vivant!_

_The future of the Kingdom of France and its dominions is finally assured, and a ball in honour of their graces will be organized in six days to celebrate the happy events._ _For the occasion, the leaders of the Wizarding World are invited._

_For more information on the Kingdom of France and its Dominions, page 2 to 5_

_For more information on the Capetian Dynasty, page 6 to 8_

_For more information on the Flamel family, page 9._


	2. The Ball of Honour (part 1 of 2)

**Hey people, here's the second chapter as you like the first. As you'll see, it'll be quite political hehe. Hope you like it.**

**And NO, I don't have any beta :p I'm just improving a bit :p**

* * *

Unlike most magical communities, who obviously preferred to hide from the view of all through invisible avenues inaccessible to muggles or in empty places, this was not the case for the French and more generally , the kingdoms linked to the Capetians.

All this is linked to a discovery of a famous arithmancer and rune master named Rene Descartes. Indeed, the very famous Muggle philosopher and writer was in fact a famous French wizard major of his promotion of the Academy of Magic of Beauxbatons. It was in 1616, during the reign of Muggle King Louis XIII de Bourbon and the Wizard King Henry V de Valois that came a wonderful idea. The two kings wanted to live in the same place, the castle of Saint-Germain-en-Laye, however this was not possible following the impossible cohabitation between muggles and wizards. A conflict then began between the two kings, a conflict that resulted in a palpable tension that could at any time reveal the existence of wizards to muggles. It was after this conflict that René Descartes had his grandiose idea.

Possessing a master's degree in Runes and a master's degree in Arithmancy, the latter had the idea of inventing a runic diagram specialized in the creation of parallel ghost dimensions which he then called "Secondary Dimensions". In one year only, the wizard managed to create this schema which he hastened to use on one of his properties before inviting muggles. The result was a real success, and while Rene returned to his property, the muggles did the same but did not appear next to him. They had been transported into a parallel phantom dimension representing the place accurately without being present in the original dimension of the property. Rene Descartes had managed to create a runic scheme to seperate muggles and wizards in a given place.

When the latter presented this discovery to his majesty King Henry V de Valois, he ordered the affixing of these runes all around Saint-Germain-en-Laye to create a magical city. It was a real success, and the brawl seperating the two kings of France could finally come to an end. Rene Descartes was then thanked by recieving the exceptional title of Grand Runemaster of the Royal House of France.

As the years went by, this runic pattern called "Runes Dimensionnelles Anti moldues" (Dimensional Anti Muggles Runes) was increasingly used in the Kingdom of France, jealously guarded by the French people. However, this pattern was still limited due to the highly important source of magic needed to power the runes continuously to maintain the parallel dimensions.

That is why when Louis XIV de Bourbon ordered the construction of the Palace of Versailles, his memory was altered by his cousin King Henry V de Valois so that the latter ordered the construction of the Palace of Versailles on a magical flow zone terrestrial, a telluric line. But contrary to popular belief, it was not Muggles who built Versailles but wizards. Thanks to several **_Muggle repelling _**wards, a few **_obliviate_** and **_Imperius_** , the famous Palace of Versailles and its surroundings was built in the sight of all before being overshadowed by Dimensional Anti Muggle Runes.

This feat caused hysteria throughout the Kingdom of France, and several noble houses in France began using these runes to allow their Squibs descendants to live in their castles and maintain a facade for muggles. This was the case for all the ducal houses including Delacour , Malfois , La Force (Caumont) , La Rochefoucauld, Bethune, Grimaldi or Orleans-Dunois.

Shortly after, and the Capetian descendants already controlling a large part of Europe, Henry V authorized the use of these runes in the entire dominion of the Kingdom of France, thus securing the Magic World. Thus in 1789, the French wizards were able to attend the plunder of Muggle Palace of Versailles while knowing that the true Versailles was in perfect safety. King Robert III de Valois, son of Henry V de Valois, being against the Muggle King Louis XVI, decided not to intervene during the French Revolution. He saw in this revolution the opportunity to definitively separate the magical world from the muggle world by eliminating the only people knowing the existence of the magical world, the Muggle Bourbon. The muggles never realized by robbing the Muggle Palace of Versailles that everything was wrong, even the crown of Louis XVI who was cursed by the Valois to still punish the killers of their cousins. And we all know the sad story of the Blue Diamond (though it's a false diamond).

\Break/

**07/31/1987**

**Palace of Versailles, Kingdom of France**

While the muggle world never stopped raving about the beauty of the Palace of Versailles and its gardens, the magical world was preparing for one of the biggest balls of the millennium.

The age of six being considered the release of the full power of a magical core in a child wizard, the Royal House of France decided to hold a grand ball in honour of the sixth anniversary of their one and only child, his grace Adrien Louis Nicolas de Valois.

For this occasion, the Royal House of France decided to open the Palace of Versailles to the rest of the world to invite the greatest personalities of the Magic World. Usually closed to the rest of the world, the Palace of Versailles has always been open only to French. This was simply due to its historical and political importance, the castle being the seat of the French magical government as well as the place of life of the illustrious Royal House of France, the Valois.

This is how in the largest room of the right wing of the Palace of Versailles on the 1st floor, Harry (affectionately called so by his parents and his godparents) prepared for the occasion. As a young man, he was dressed by his personal butler, Gérard de Montant , the Montants being a noble family in the personal service of the Royal Family of France for over five hundred years.

"This outfit is a perfect fit for his grace," said Gerard, looking at Harry from head to toe.

Harry looked at the mirror inquisitively before nodding his head.

"You're right Gerard, and this outfit highlights my eyes, which is very important, I'm sure father and mother will be delighted, just like Uncle Nicolas and Aunt Perenelle," the young prince replied.

For the occasion, he wore an outfit from an internationally renowned French wizard, whether muggle or magical: Yves Mathieu-Saint-Laurent, a French wizard born in Algeria from a long family of Pureblood.

The outfit consisted of a blue silk jacket with golden details (epaulettes and transverse scarf) and white (cuffs) and the coat of arms of Heir Prince of the Kingdom of France engraved on the gold buttons dotting the jacket (buttonhole) . This jacket was accompanied by a visible black belt with a gold buckle around the waist and black silk trousers and small leather boots.

The butler made a **_Tempus_** with his wand before smiling at his prince admiring himself in the mirror.

"Young prince, it is soon time to introduce yourself to the rest of the world. Are you ready to attend the ball organized in your honour?" Asked the prince's servant.

Harry widened his eyes slightly before blushing and lowering his head.

"I ... I'm not sure I'm ready, and what if I'm shaming my parents?" Harry asked worriedly, turning his watery eyes to his butler.

Gerard knelt to take the young prince in his arms to comfort him.

"Do not worry, you will never shame your parents, know one thing, you are here at home, and so everything is allowed, your parents will always be proud of you," said Gerard with a small smile.

"What about the Potters, what will happen if they recognize me?" Asked Harry, looking very worried.

"The Potters have declined the invitation to organize a party especially for their son, and you are no longer a Potter, and they will never be proud of anything. You are Adrien Louis Nicolas de Valois, the Crown Prince from the Kingdom of France, and never forget it, you only share with the Potters a tiny portion of their magic, understood? "exclaimed the butler.

He had been there when the royal couple had revealed to Harry that morning that he was Harry James Potter. The latter had decided to reveal his origins to Harry so that he would not be shocked if he came to inherit a bit of Potter magic when he released his magic core, a magic heritage test being mandatory the day following the sixth anniversary of each magic child in France. The latter, however, was reassured by Nicolas and Perenelle Flamel who reassured him by explaining that he no longer shared any blood relationship with the Potters or even the British in general.

"They really declined?" Asked Harry with a surprised look as Gerard nodded.

"Indeed, it is no secret that they keep spoiling their son, and that goes so far as to organize a birthday party especially for him. I guess they will be very disappointed when they learn about the low participation in the birthday of their beloved son, the British aristocracy preferring to come to your ball, "says Gerard.

Harry's eyes lit up with joy before he jumped up on the spot, brandishing his right fist in the air.

"Yeah, they prefer my birthday to theirs, that's great!"

The butler rolled his eyes before giggling. He sometimes forgot that his prince was still a child of six, despite his great maturity.

\Break/

**07/31/1987**

**Malfoy Manor, England, United Kingdom**

"Narcissa, Draco, it's time, hurry up!"

It was none other than Lord Lucius Malfoy, Leader of the Very Noble and Very Old House of the Malfoys, British junior branch of the Illustrious and Gracious House of Malfoi, a Ducal House of the Kingdom of France.

The Malfoys were sent by the Malfois during the conquest of England by Duke William Plantagenet of Normandy, a descendant of the Capetian family. Their goal was both to help the French to take control of this island country and to help the Malfois, and at the same time, the Valois, to ensure a continued presence of French in the British Magical World. Thus Armand Malfoi, second son of the Duke Jean Malfoi, went to conquer England with several other French families. These families were none other than the Lestrange (cadet branch of the Ducale Lestrangier family of the Aube in France ), the Rosiers (cadet branch of the Ducale Roser family of the Tarn in France), the Leroy (the now extinct younger branch of the family Comtale Leroys of the Aisne in France) and the Black (younger branch of the Ducale Lenoir family of the Seine Maritime in France).

Therefore, Lucius Malfoy received two invitations, one directly from the secretary of the Royal Family of France, and the other from Aurélien Malfoi, Duke of Bordeaux and Gironde and leader of the Malfoi family. The two invitations concerned the same event, the Prince of France's Bal d'Honneur. Obviously, Lucius decided to obey, although he had already decided to attend to increase his social circle.

A few minutes later, his son and his wife went down the stairs to join him in the hearth of the fireplace.

"We are ready my love, let's not wait for the French nobility."

That was Narcissa Malfoy's sentence before they all left for the British Ministry of Magic. When they arrived at the main hall of the Ministry, they headed to the International Port Hall. Lucius went to one of the employees of the present ministry.

"A portkey for Versailles, France," Lucius asked in an authoritative voice.

The employee nodded before handing him a golden rope.

"The Portkey was already paid. The password is" Ball d'Honneur ".", Then said the employee.

Lucius frowned slightly.

"And who is our generous benefactor?" Asked Lord Malfoy.

The employee hurried to look in his account book before answering.

"All portkeys in the direction of Versailles have been graciously paid by the Superintendent of Finances of the Kingdom of France, Duke Aurélien Malfoi. I wish you a safe journey."

Lucius's eyes widened slightly before nodding. He did not know that the leader of the Main Branch of the Malfois was a member of the cabinet of the King of France. Like what, the Malfoi remained important people, no matter the government. There was a smug grin on his face (just like Narcissa's) before the three Malfoys took the rope while Lucius murmured the password.

The trip by Portkey lasted only five minutes, the distance between Versailles and London not being so far away (Knowing that a Portkey leading to the exact opposite of the globe could last up to twelve hours).

When they arrived, the Malfoys widened slightly their eyes seeing several wizards present and walking freely in the city of Versailles. There was not a single muggle on the horizon. Very quickly, a wizard approached them.

"Your names?" He asked in French.

"Lord Lucius Malfoy, descendant of Duke Aurélien Malfoi," Lucius replied slightly arrogantly.

The wizard widened his eyes before bowing quickly. When he got up, he exclaimed.

"Please follow me, your lordship, your coach is chartered."

The wizard then led the Malfoy family to a white carriage pulled by Abraxans. A footman was waiting for them to open the door. Without waiting, Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco took their places inside the coach, which then stepped forward under the coachman's direction.

"I have not been in a coach for many years, it's very refreshing," Narcissa exclaimed appreciatively.

"In fact, it changes of chimneys and brooms, not to mention the Portkeys, do you think we'll see other families we know?" Asked Lucius his wife.

The latter being always aware of everything, she hastened to answer.

"My sister Bellatrix confirmed to me her presence at the Bal d'Honneur with the Lestrange. It seems that we are not the only ones to have received orders from the main branches. My cousin Sirius however declined the invitation despite the orders of Duke Aquila Lenoir. Once again, my cousin is showing us idiocy in refusing to obey his head of the family, he will surely be punished for this affront and I will even say this humiliation, even my sister Andromeda agreed to come with her despicable husband. "

Lucius let out a small sigh of relief as he knew he would not have to see Sirius Black, the right arm of the biggest of all idiots, James Potter.

"Other people whose presence we know?" He asked, interested.

"Evan Rosier and his son Felix will be there too, along with the Bones, Fudge, and of course all the great families of the Wizengamot, and I hear that Dumbledore has received a VIP invitation for the Ball, which is strange." replied Narcissa.

"Dumbledore may have received such an invitation as the Supreme Mugwump of the ICW or as an apprentice to Nicholas Flamel, the latter being King Louis's personal advisor and godfather of the young prince. Will the Longbottom attend ? "said Lucius with a sadistic grin.

Frank and Alice Longbottom were tortured to the point of madness by Bellatrix Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange and Bartemius Crouch Junior. Thanks to a lot of money, they managed to proclaim the **_Imperius_** to avoid Azkaban. Obviously, the members of the Light were not very happy, but they could not do anything about it. Too bad that this story of **_Imperius_** ruined the chances of Bartemius Crouch Senior's election for the post of Minister for Magic, although he could remain Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

"No, Augusta did not want to come here when she learned about our presence, besides rumours about her grandson, Neville, who still has not shown magic, what a scandal!" Narcissa smiles. unhealthy.

After a few minutes the coach stopped and a footman opened the door. When the Malfoys went down, they could only be amazed by the beauty of the place.

In front of them lay the very famous royal court of the Palace of Versailles. Huge gold doors were open , the entrance guarded by dozens of sorcerers dressed in white and blue with beautiful Carmelite red capes and encased steel breastplates.

They then turned to see the coach leave while another arrived. They did not lose a moment to go to the entrance where they were greeted by a wizard standing upright with a top hat of great beauty.

"We welcome you to the Royal Palace of Versailles, your invitations, please," said the wizard.

Lucius did not pray before giving his invitation to the chamberlain. The latter nodded.

" You can enter, Lord Lucius, as well as yours, and we wish you a pleasant evening," said the chamberlain, then motioned to a guard to escort the Malfoys directly to the gates of the castle.

The Malfoys could not help but admire the beauty of the place before them. Whether walls, columns, doors, windows or paintings and other decorations, everything was breathtaking.

"It's more beautiful than our Manor," Draco commented in amazement.

Lucius could only nod.

"Although I do not like such a comparison, I have to admit that Versailles is so much better than our Manor, but remember, my son, that here lives the Valois, a royal family of the Wizarding World, and 'll even say the greatest royal family in the world,' replied Lord Malfoy.

After a few minutes, and having appreciated the beauty of the place, they arrived at the doors of the ice gallery where a crier was waiting for them. The latter took their invitation before signing them to enter.

Scarcely had they passed the door than the crier exclaimed.

" Count Lucius Malfoy of Britannia, his wife, Dame Narcissa Malfoy born Black, and their son and heir, Monsieur Draco Malfoy. "

Guests already present watched the Malfoys before continuing their talks. Lucius raised an eyebrow as he noticed that no other member of the British aristocracy was present. They were obviously the first to arrive. He did not have time to give it more thought that a tall silver-eyed blond man motioned for him to approach. Realizing exactly who this person was, Lucius hurried to join him.

"Lord Aurélien, in the name of the Cadet Branch of your house, please accept our most distinguished greetings," Lucius bowed before the man in distinguished posture, enjoining his son and his wife to do the same.

"Rise up, Lucius, a Malfoi bows only before his King, and no one else," replied Aurélien coldly.

"As you wish, my lord," replied Lucius amicably.

When he raised his head, he could notice an appreciative look on his lord's face. He made a good impression, making sure to get into Aurélien Malfoi's good graces.

They then began to discuss , later joined by Aurélien's son before the Malfois left the place for a meeting.

\Break/

Thus began a long parade of lords, all announced by the royal crier. Some were obviously British .

"The Count Rodolphus Lestrange of Britannia, his wife Bellatrix Lestrange born Black and their son, Monsieur Corvus Lestrange."

"The Hufflepuff Duke , Amos Diggory of Britannia , his wife Lumia Diggory and their heir son, Monsieur Cedric Diggory."

"Duke Garrick Ollivander of Britannia and his heir son, Monsieur Goldrinn Ollivander."

"Duke Janus Flint of Britannia, his wife, Duchess Irene Flint, and their heir, Monsieur Marcus Flint."

"Britannia's Duke Theodore Nott Senior, and his heir son, Monsieur Theodore Nott Junior."

" Earl Evan Rosier of Britannia and his heir son, Monsieur Felix Rosier."

" Countess Amelia Bones of Britannia, and his heiress, Madame Susan Bones."

" Monsieur Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic of Britannia."

"The Count Bartemius Crouch Senior of Britannia, and his son and heir, Monsieur Bartemius Crouch Junior."

"Dame Andromeda Black of Britannia, her husband Monsieur Ted Black born Tonks and their daughter, Madame. Nymphadora Black."

"Marquise Belladonna Zabini of Italy, and her son heir, Monsieur Blaise Zabini."

"Raja Adesh Patil of India, his heir son, Monsieur Akhil Patil and his two daughters, Mesdames Padma and Parvati Patil."

"The Lord Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore of Britannia, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Grand Sorcerer, holder of the Order of Merlin 1st class, Vanquisher of Grindelwald and guest of honour of the Royal Family."

This latest announcement about the British was obviously the most shocking, especially for the British. They did not expect Albus Dumbledore to be considered a guest of honour to the royal family.

Other announcements obviously held the attention of the guests present. First of all, the grandees of France and members of the Cabinet of Ministers of the King.

"The Lord Jean Delacour, Duke of Grenoble and Isere, Minister for Magic, his wife the Duchess Apolline Delacour and their two daughters, the heiress Mesdames Fleur Delacour et Gabrielle Delacour."

" The Lord Aquila Lenoir, Duke of Rouen and Seine Maritime, Grand Chamberlain of France, his wife Duchess Janice Lenoir, and their heir son, Monsieur Orion Lenoir. "

" Lord Roland Lestrangier, Duke of Troyes and Aube , Chancellor of France , his husband, Duke Nicolas Lestrangier and their heir son, Monsieur Robert Lestrangier."

" Lady Melinda Roser, Duchess of Albi and Tarn, Secretary of State for Foreign Affairs, and her son, Monsieur René Roser."

" Lord Bernard Caumont, Duke of La Force and Dordogne, Secretary of State of War, his husband, the Duke Mathieu Caumont, and their son and heir, Monsieur Gustave Caumont. "

"The Lord Aurélien Malfoi, Duke of Bordeaux and Gironde, Superintendent of Finances , his wife , the Duchess Jeanne Malfoi, and their heir son, Monsieur Valentin Malfoi."

"Lord Damien de la Rochefoucauld, Duke of Angouleme and Charente, Secretary of State of the King's house, his wife, the Duchess de la Rochefoucauld Justine, and their daughter and heiress, Madame Victoria de la Rochefoucauld."

"The Lord Julian of Bethune, Duke of Artois and Pas-de-Calais, Secretary of State for Education , his wife, the Duchess Melissa of Bethune, and their son, Monsieur Hughes de Bethune."

" The Prince of Blood William d'Orleans-Dunois, Duke of Orleans and Loire, Grand Master of France, his wife, the Duchess Laure d'Orléans-Dunois, and their son, Monsieur Louis d'Orleans-Dunois. "

"The Lord Nicolas Flamel, Duke of Paris, Councillor of the King, and his wife, the Duchess Perenelle Flamel."

For the first time in several decades, the world discovered the totality of the Ministers of the Kingdom of France, although one was missing, that of mysterious affairs. Finally, it was the moment to announce the crowned heads, starting with the Capetians.

" His Majesty, King Juan Sebastian de Bourbon, Monarch of Spain and its dominions, his wife, Queen Juliet de Bourbon, and their son, Crown Prince Felipe de Bourbon."

"His Majesty, King Victor Emmanuel de Bourbon, Monarch of Italy and its dominions, his wife, Queen Isidora de Bourbon, and their son , Crown Prince Carlos de Bourbon."

"His Majesty, King Manuel de Bourbon, Monarch of Portugal and its dominions, his wife, Queen Avelina de Bourbon, and their son, Crown Prince Emmanuel de Bourbon."

"His Majesty, King Stephen de Bourbon, Monarch of Hungary and its dominions, his wife, Queen Maria de Bourbon, and their son, Crown Prince Adolf de Bourbon."

"His Majesty, King Alexander de Bourbon, Monarch of the Netherlands and its dominions, his wife, Queen Godelieve de Bourbon, and their son, Crown Prince Clemens de Bourbon."

"His majesty , King Frederic de Bourbon, Monarch of Luxembourg and its dominions, his wife, Queen Christine de Bourbon, and their son, Crown Prince Julien de Bourbon."

" His Majesty, King Auguste de Bourbon, Monarch of the Latin Empire of Constantinople, his wife, Queen Theodora de Bourbon, and their son, Crown Prince Julius de Bourbon."

At each announcement, the members of the assembly bowed to honour the worthy Capetian descendants. Once this announcement was made, it was the turn of the heirs of the other Kingdoms of the Magical World, the Monarchs not being able to abandon their kingdoms, as well as the Ministers of Magic and the nobility of the rest of the Magical World.

\Break/

A good hour passed while the guests conversed together, forming relationships, optimizing their social circles, deciding the future of the Wizarding World in general. It was then that a bell sounded in the Palace of Versailles, silencing everyone. The main doors of the Hall of Mirrors then opened, leaving a crier to appear. The latter cleared his throat before starting while holding a roll in his hand.

"Oyez! Oyez!

Bow down before their majesty, King Louis XIX de Valois, King of France and Navarre, High King of Spain, Italy, Portugal, Hungary, Luxembourg, the Netherlands , the Latin Empire of Constantinople and their dominions , defender of the People of France and Envoy of Mother-Magic.

And Queen Catherine de Valois, Queen of France and Navarre, High Queen of Spain, Italy, Portugal, Hungary, Luxembourg, the Netherlands, the Latin Empire of Constantinople and their dominions, Princess of the Kingdom of Austria.

Oyez! Oyez! "

And it was at his words that the royal couple entered the Galerie des Glaces under the applause and inclinations of the hemicycle. Seconds later, it was the time of the moment that everyone was waiting. Once more, the crier cried out.

"Oyez! Oyez!

Bow down before his grace, Prince Adrien Louis Nicolas de Valois, 1st of the Name, Prince Heir of France and Navarre and its dominions . Honour to him on this glorious day !

Oyez! Oyez! "

It was at this moment that Harry made his entry, closely followed by Gerard. Harry barely managed to hide his surprise by seeing so many people before smiling when they all bowed to him. A silence fell on the place, his father speaking.

"Today is a great day for the Kingdom of France, its dominions, but also the rest of the world. My son, Prince Adrien is celebrating his sixth birthday on this day, marking his entry into the Magical World by the release of his magical abilities and the manifestation of his heritage, that everyone rejoices, for on this day the succession of the Kingdom of France is assured!

May the festivities begin! "

At these words, the music was triggered.


	3. The Ball of Honour (part 2 of 2)

**Hey people, here's the next chapter. Warning: Mention of Mpreg with explications so you understand. No feces or things like that :p**

**Enjoy :p Still looking for a beta though :s**

* * *

**07/31/1987**

**Palace of Versailles, Kingdom of France,**

The Prince de France's Ball of Honour was quite exceptional. Organized in the Hall of Mirrors (itself subject to an extension charm and several runes to power it), the event was simply sensational, and for several reasons.

First, the place. In three hundred years, only ten events allowing non-French had been held in Versailles, including six in the Hall of Mirrors. The latter obviously dated 12/05/1945 to celebrate the defeat of Gellert Grindelwald by Albus Dumbledore, although the latter refused to participate. For the occasion of the Prince's birthday, statues of ice and crystal were installed on both sides of the Gallery while endless food tables were placed at the ends, leaving the centre of the Gallery to the dancers .

The music was performed by the Royal Orchestra of the Opera of Paris, a magical orchestra directed by none other than the ghost of a renowned orchestra composer, Jean-Baptiste Lully. He was obviously not content to play his own music, and so could be heard at Versailles music and symphonies from around the world, be it Johann Sebastian Bach, Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, Ludwig Von Beethoven or more recent composers such as Marc Reift, a Swiss squib.

In addition, there were renowned guests present. Whether it was Pharaoh-Consort Horus and his son Ahmès of Egypt or Prince Akihito of Japan, all were very important. All the great families from all over the world had sent their members, be they House leaders or their heirs. One could see Prince Zaifeng Aisin Gyoro of China, Tsarevich Aleksey Romanov of Russia, the heir to the throne of the German Empire Louis-Ferdinand Hohenzollern and of course, Harry's cousin, Sebastian Habsburg-Lorraine, Crown Prince of 'Austria. Not to mention the many Capetian descendants.

Finally, the presence of the Royal Family of France, known to appear only in very rare cases to avoid all forms of assassination following the murder of the previous King of France at the hands of Grindelwald. Not to mention that Prince Harry made his first appearance in public.

\Break/

Harry moved closer to his parents who were quietly sitting on their thrones overlooking the festivities. Catherine immediately reacts to seeing her son and the redness on his face.

" A problem, darling?" The queen asked in a softened tone.

Harry turned his big, innocent eyes on his mother's face before shyly nodding.

"I ... I do not know how to mix with people ...", he replied shamefully.

King Louis present next to his wife could not help laughing at his son's reply. He was always the first to start the conversation and to be reckless and is now intimidated by the crowd. He sighed slightly, thinking that it was probably his fault, having pampered and protected his only heir of all. This lack of social relations was obviously the reason for such shyness.

For her part, the Queen widened her eyes slightly before beckoning her son to approach. Once Harry was at hand, she hugged him before kissing his forehead.

"The guests brought their children with them, and I'm sure you'll be able to make friends with them, and do not forget your many cousins here, who I'm sure will be cheerful to introduce to their friends." murmured the Queen only to be heard by her son and Louis.

Harry nodded while sticking to his mother under the amused gaze of his father and his Chambellan. Seconds later, Duke Aurélien Malfoi approached with his son Valentin. After bowing to the royal family, Aurelian spoke.

"Your Highnesses, allow me to introduce you to my son, Valentin, aged 8. I hope my son can develop a relationship of trust with your son just as I did with you." Said the Duke in a quite amiable tone.

"Nice to meet you," Valentin said with a charming smile.

The monarchs looked at each other before agreeing . Louis turned his gaze to Harry.

"Harry, why do not you go out and find the rest of our guests with Valentin? " The King then ordered.

"Yes, father," Harry replied before following Valentin who led him into the crowd, both followed by Harry's valet.

They walked quickly while sailing through the crowd.

"I'm going to introduce you to my cousin and his friends, it's not easy to find members of our age here ..." said Valentin while avoiding a guest.

Harry snorted before following him. After five minutes they arrived in front of a small group of six boys and four girls. The children turned to see Harry and Valentin before turning pale. They did not expect to be joined by the prince.

" Adrien, I'll introduce you to my cousin, Draco Malfoy," Valentin exclaimed, pointing to a little boy with platinum blond hair and grey eyes.

"I am honoured to meet you, your grace," Draco stammered, bowing quickly, not knowing how to react.

Harry smiled before shaking his head.

"Although I appreciate this courtesy, it is totally useless to use all these titles or to bow so much. You may call me Prince Adrien, it will suit me well." Harry answered as the other children blushed.

"My name is Blaise Zabini, nice to meet you," said a boy with tanned skin and lavender eyes.

"I'm Pansy Parkinson, and I'm also glad to meet you," said a girl with a head like an English bulldog .

"Daphne Greengrass, delighted," said a girl with long golden hair and blue eyes placidly .

" My name is Thomas Nott Junior, but you can call me Thomas!" Happily exclaimed a tall brown hazel-eyed boy.

"Hannah Abbott, happy to meet you," said a blond girl with hazel eyes.

"And I'm Susan Bones, her best friend," continued a hazel- eyed brunette .

"My name is Corvus Lestrange, and I'm delighted to meet you," exclaimed a boy with ebony hair and steel eyes.

Harry nodded before looking at the other two boys who did not show up yet. Draco sneered before exclaiming.

"They're not going to show up, they're too stupid for that, this is Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle."

The two boys mentioned grumbled in concert before bowing under the sneers of the children present. Harry nodded before asking a question.

"You are not part of the Kingdom, am I wrong?" He asked intrigued.

"They are not actually from here, Adrien, my cousin Draco comes from the Malfoi junior branch of England, the Malfoys, and Corvus, I know he is the descendant of the younger branch of the Lestrangiers. others, I do not know too much, " Valentin interjected with a small smile.

Daphne rolled her eyes before speaking.

" As for us, we all descend from ancient noble families in England, for the most part we are descendants of Count families, except Theodore whose father is Duke."

Harry nodded before looking at his chamberlain. The latter nodded to confirm the facts.

"Luckily Potter is not here, knowing him, the Boy-Who-Lived-to-be-a-pain-in-our-ass would surely have rotten the evening by whimpering because no one would have licked his feet.", exclaimed Draco with a scowl.

"Yeah, I cannot get enough of all these newspapers talking about him!" Exclaimed Theodore, sighing exasperatedly.

Harry frowned slightly as he heard the conversation, not quite understanding what they were talking about.

"What's going on with Henry Potter?" Asked Harry in a puzzled voice.

Daphne chuckled slightly before answering.

"The Daily Prophet does not stop publishing articles about the Potters and their so-called miracle yarn - from entering a store to making breakfast, you cannot stop 'hear about him. '

"Not to mention that he is arrogant and as good as ever, he thinks he is superior to everyone and does not stop accusing us of Death Eaters because we refuse to lower ourselves before him, not to mention his ... bad friends. "Blaise continued in a disgusted voice.

"The Weasleys, blood traitors, who run after the money, lost their seat in the Wizengamot when they were declared blood traitors by refusing to punish and denounce Septimus Weasley. This redhead dared to cheat on my grand-aunt all because she could not get kids, he got married with the first comer and had lots of kids before leaving my grand-aunt who chose to put an end to her life. "Draco finished in a voice full of resentment.

Harry's eyes widened slightly before asking a question.

"Does that mean that if the Weasleys came to denounce their ancestor, then they could get back their title?"

Susan Bones nodded.

"Yes, if they come to denounce Septimus Weasley and ban him from the family tree, then they will be able to recover their titles, their lands and also their assets and other cash. That's what my aunt said, "replied the niece of Amelia Bones.

"Proud as they are, it will never happen, and all the better for us, it will save us from having traitors among the honourable members of the Wizengamot!" Pansy exclaimed, clinging to Draco's arm.

The latter raised a disgusted face before nodding his head in agreement with Pansy. For his part, Harry nodded slowly before frowning as three people approached. There was a big blond boy with laughing eyes, a tall brown-haired man with a scowl and a horrible dentition, and finally, a small blond man with hazel eyes and pompous air.

"Let me introduce myself, I'm Cedric Diggory, your grace," the tall blond bowed with a wink.

"Marcus Flint, son of Duke Janus Flint, delighted," said the tall brown man with a nod.

"Zacharias Smith, a true descendant of Helga Hufflepuff," the blond boy introduced himself, glaring at Cedric.

"Stop dreaming, Smith, the goblins proved that we were the descendants of Helga's first son while the Smiths are the descendants of Helga Hufflepuff's daughter." Cedric exclaims with a mocking smile.

Zacharias fumed on the spot before shuttering, not wishing to perform in front of the Prince of France and the rest of the guests. The other children snorted, attracting another person's attention.

"Can I join the conversation?" Asked a young boy, probably the same age as Harry.

It was none other than Ahmès Narmer, the son of the Pharaoh of Egypt. All but Harry bowed as Harry watched the one with the same title . His skin was tanned, his hair jet black and his eyes green. It was obvious that he smiled a lot, especially seeing his laughing eyes.

"Oh, forgive my manners, I am Ahmès Ptolemy Julius Augustus Narmer, Crown Prince of Egypt," continued the boy, extending his hand to Harry.

"Adrien Louis Nicolas de Valois, Crown Prince of France and its Dominions," answered Harry, shaking his hand.

The two boys smiled seeing shocked looks around them, surely they are not used to so much royalty around them. Quickly, they all pictured each other, bowing incessantly under the snorts of the two princes.

"How do you like France?" Asked Cedric intrigued by Egypt and its mysteries.

Ahmès nodded before giving his answer.

"I love France, it is very large, and most importantly, there are flowers everywhere. I like flowers, like my _Ama._ However, I prefer the climate of Egypt, it is warmer and sec. "replied the Egyptian prince.

Harry raised an eyebrow when he heard the unfamiliar word.

_"Ama?_ What is that?" Harry asked, intrigued.

Ahmès' eyes lit up before he pointed to a twenty-four-year-old man in the crowd who seemed to be watching him with a tender smile.

"It's my ... how do you say in French? Oh yes, my Bearer!" Exclaimed the young Egyptian.

"Bearer?" Asked Hannah Abbott.

Being a half-blood, she was not used to certain wizarding terms.

" Unlike muggles, male wizards have the ability to give birth through magic and the establishment of a magical embryo pouch during the gestation period of the child. A magical canal connecting this pocket appears between the genitals and the rectum of the one who gives birth, who is called a Bearer. It is at the appearance of this channel that we know that a bearer will give birth, as for the rest, it's like normal childbirth, and that's my case with my father Janus and my bearer, Marius, "said Marcus Flint, chatting for the first time.

Hannah's eyes widened before nodding.

"So, I guess it's very well accepted in society, I mean the same sex relationship," the half-blood asked.

"No, not really. The problem comes from Muggle-borns who arrive with their prejudices , telling everyone that homosexuality must be condemned, etc. This is one of the reasons why muggleborns are rejected by our society. For example, I know that Lily Potter is very homophobic, to the point where she refuses to let her husband's best friends join or approach her son, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin being in a relationship. it seems the Potter couple are arguing quite often about this, " Marcus continued disgusted every time he talked about Lily Potter.

Ahmès and Harry opened their eyes, shocked.

"We do not have this problem in my country, homosexuality has existed since the dawn of time, and even our gods are bisexual, and when non-majs enter our world, we educate them immediately to avoid these kinds of problems, "exclaimed Ahmès.

Harry nodded before continuing.

"It's the same throughout the French dominion. We educate Muggles starting their childhood to enable their easier integration in our society and to prevent them from being prejudiced. In fact, the Ministry of Education and Childhood is responsible for finding muggleborns from the age of six to educate them and make sure they are in a correct family, otherwise muggles are eliminated and their children are placed in foster families. " said the Prince of France.

The English young people stared at the princes. Cedric frowned.

"Does not it sound quite ... barbaric to kill muggle parents?" He asked .

"It all depends on how you look, we've noticed that Muggles who have a magic child are actually Squibs , so they're subject to magical laws. In the French Dominion, the abuse of magical children is punishable by the death penalty, we're just applying the law, "Harry explained as Ahmès nodded.

"It's the same thing in Egypt, but instead of killing them directly, we take the parents before mummifying them alive in order to deliver them to Osiris so that they can be judged. " Ahmès continued under the horrified eyes of the other children except Harry.

The conversations resumed then, the children exchanging on diverse and varied subjects while avoiding the unfortunate themes (Potter, executions ...) under the amused glance of Gerard de Montant and Horus, who observed the children .

A few minutes later, Harry decided to join another group of children, no matter how old they were. There were four of them , an ebony-eyed, steel-eyed boy, a brown-haired boy with blue eyes , an older daughter than the other two with long blonde hair and green eyes, and another with long blonde hair and with blue eyes . It was none other than Orion Lenoir, Robert Lestrangier, Victoria de la Rochefoucauld and Fleur Delacour.

"My Prince, we're glace to meet you," the children exclaimed in turn before bowing quickly.

Harry seemed uncomfortable, so Gerard decided to intervene.

"His grace is not used to meeting children, so it would be better to just call him Prince Adrien without using other titles to make him comfortable.", He says before back r.

"Gerard is right, I'd rather you refer me as Prince Adrien, and nothing else, right?" Asked Harry in a slightly shy voice.

The other children nodded before smiling and introducing themselves. Harry quickly learned to know them before changing groups to meet a few more people. Seeing no other children, he joined his Godfather, Nicolas Flamel.

The latter was in discussion with several elderly men. Having already received some form of schooling, Harry recognized some of them including Albus Dumbledore, the man who had taken him among the Valois and whom he considered his grandfather of heart. Among the people surrounding Albus and Nicholas, he recognized Akihito, the Heir to the Chrysanthemum Throne, his aunt, Queen Antoinette Habsburg-Lorraine of Austria, and Tsarevich Aleksey Romanov of Russia. However, he does not recognize the two other people present, one being a man in his fifties with a bowler hat, and the other a nonagenarian leaning on a cane, wearing a green suit leaf and glaring at the man with the hat melon.

Nicolas smiled at seeing his godson before beckoning him to approach.

"My dear friends, allow me to introduce to you my godson and heir, Prince Adrien, whom I affectionately call Harry," Nicholas exclaimed as the others hastened to introduce themselves.

" I do not think I need to introduce myself, do I?" Albus asked with a knowing air to Harry's delight who shook his head.

"Nice to meet you, Prince Harry. Prince Aleksei Romanov, on behalf of my father and the rest of my family, let me wish you a happy birthday," the Russian Tsarevich exclaimed with a strong Nordic accent.

Harry nodded while smiling at the big Russian man. His attention was then drawn to his aunt.

"I'm glad to meet you, Harry, it was high time for us to meet," Antoinette said softly as Harry smiled broadly.

" In the name of the Empire of the Rising Sun, I wish you a happy birthday, I am Prince Akihito," said the Japanese in a confident and respectful voice.

It was finally the turn of the two other men to introduce themselves. Seeing the fifty-year-old stammering and undecided, the nonagenarian introduced himself.

"I'm Neils O'connell, Minister of Magic of the Republic of Ireland, nice to meet you, boy," said the old man with a big smile .

"Oh, uh, yes, nice to meet you, your grace, I'm Cornelius Fudge, the new Minister for Magic of Britannia." said the man in the bowler hat with a big smile.

Harry was not very impressed by the British Minister. Having the habit of seeing very distinguished and smart men, it was the first time Harry had seen such an idiot. Even the house elves seemed less stupid, and that was saying something.

" Do you already have an idea of where you would like to study once you reach eleven years of age?" Asked Fudge with some hope.

Nicolas frowned but did not have time to answer, the nonagenarian styling him at the post.

"He probably will not join this school full of English, if that's what you're insinuating! Rather die!" Cried the Irishman, glaring at Fudge.

Fudge glared at him before answering.

"What's wrong with Hogwarts? It's one of the best ..." Cornelius began before being interrupted by Neils' loud laughter .

"One of the best ... what? School? I would say rather trash yes! Your education is insufficient, many topics have disappeared, not to mention your anti-dark-arts policy which is ridiculous! You have withdrawn the courses of Blood Magic, Ritual Magic, Elemental Magic, Defensive Magic, Offensive Magic, Black Magic, White Magic, and so on - it's a great nonsense! "Continued Neils with a voice full of reproaches.

Albus nodded sadly.

"Unfortunately this is the truth. For the sake of economy, the Board of Directors has removed many courses so as not to pay more teachers than necessary, not to mention the Ministry's prohibitions on certain courses. I do believe in other reasons ... ", said Dumbledore, glancing at Fudge.

"And what are they?" Asked Cornelius in an intrigued voice .

"In my opinion, Council members want to prevent muggleborns from learning as much magic as possible by limiting available courses, even going so far as to remove the Magic World Integration and Etiquette curriculum. obligatory for muggleborns until it was abolished in 1886! "Dumbledore replied.

Fudge widened his eyes before blushing. He was not at all aware of such a course at Hogwarts, proof that Dumbledore was right. Unfortunately, Hogwarts was an independent entity of the Ministry of Magic, which could not act to restore order in the school. Wishing to return to the conversation, Akihito spoke.

"If you wish, Mahoutokoro Academy will be happy to offer you a curriculum, although I think I already know your future place of education," said the Japanese Prince, sharing a smile with Nicolas.

Nicolas had a good idea of where the Japanese Prince was referring. There was a Magical Academy located in France that was known to take only the elite of the elite, sorting its students on the shutter and whose geographical location was unknown. Nicolas Flamel himself was a professor at this Academy.

"And what place would it be?" Antoinette asked, redirecting the attention of the two ministers to Nicholas.

"Quite evident my dear, the Magical Academy of Beauxbatons, of course," Nicholas lied with a big smile.

"It is true that Beauxbatons is an excellent school, I have been educated there myself," said the Queen of Austria with a small smile, thinking back to her youth.

"And why not join the College of Draoidheachd?", Suggested the Irish Minister of Magic.

Fudge reddened before shrieking.

"For him to be surrounded by stupid leprechauns and unclean fairies ? Out of question!"

"You son of ..." Neils O'connell began before shutting himself up as he saw Nicolas Flamel's threatening look.

"Stop your childishness! Adrien is among us, and in case you forgot, he is six years old!" Nicolas scolded them in a threatening voice.

The two departments blushed before quickly apologizing, all under the amused glances of the other guests and Harry. The latter had particularly enjoyed the verbal contest between the two ministers.

" Harry will join the school of his choice when it's time, and not before, if you want to offer him a place, then send him a letter of invitation at the right time!", Continued to lecture Nicolas.

Sheepish, the two ministers nodded their heads, already having the idea of doing what Nicolas had said. Even Akihito thought about it, although he strongly doubted the success of such a project. A few minutes later, Harry winced slightly, catching Nicolas' alarmed look .

"It has begun !" Nicolas then shouted with a **_Sonorus_** .

Immediately after these words, the lights sieved as Harry was taken to the centre of the Hall of Mirrors. The guests then formed a large circular arc around the child, his parents being in the lead. Perenelle then advanced before expressing herself.

"It is time for our Prince to assume his inheritance, may Magic bless him!" She exclaimed.

Suddenly, a white light surrounded Harry, blinding all the guests in passing. They could all hear a sweet melody with incomprehensible words, though they filled them with joy. When they finally managed to open their eyes, it was to attend a most astonishing spectacle.

Harry was standing in the centre of the room . Nothing unusual. However, he had two additional appendages, two large, immaculate wings that were to overtake him by at least two heads. Louis de Valois opened his eyes when he saw his son's wings, something quite unexpected. It is then that the unthinkable happens.

A woman appeared in front of Harry. It was almost impossible to describe a person of such beauty, although basically, everyone knows who she is. Tall, slim, and elegant, she wore a long dress made of star dust. Her skin was translucent blue, her eyes were like stars, and most importantly, she had long hair made of constellations. It had been centuries since this woman had appeared, and her name was known to all: Mother-Magic.

Even muggles knew her under the name of God. Being anti-magic, and above all, macho, they turned the character of Mother-Magic into an all-powerful God ... This was one of the main reasons for the great schism between muggles and wizards.

The latter then took Harry's head in her hands before tenderly kissing his forehead. That's when another figure made his appearance. A tall, shadowed man with a concealed face, himself wearing huge immaculate wings . He put his left hand on Harry's left shoulder while holding a huge scythe with his right hand. Only Nicolas, Perenelle and Albus recognized the character: Death!

After a few seconds, both characters disappeared, letting Harry fall to the ground. He was unconscious, a rare thing after the liberation of the magical core. This only happened for those with a very powerful magical core. Louis and Catherine hastened to join their child before taking him to his room, thus ending the festivities and leaving behind them excited guests.

Perenelle and Nicolas then looked at each other before rethinking a strange moment in their lives.

\ Flashback /

At age 78, Nicolas Flamel had succeeded in inventing the Philosopher's Stone, a search for a lifetime. He then hastened to create the elixir of life, giving him and his wife immortality. It was a moment of glory, and to celebrate it, the couple went to Greece to visit the ruins of Delphi, a place they had always wanted to visit.

It was by visiting these ruins that they found an old woman in the middle of an amphitheatre, seeming to wait for them. The latter then turned, feeling their presence, before exclaiming in a deep voice .

" **Born at the end of the** **Seventh Julian Month,**

**The** **Master** **of** **Thanatos will** **reborn of the Blood of** **Magia** **,**

**Under His Immaculate Wings** **, He will lead** **all** **Children of Magic** **,**

**From a Hidden Life to a Golden Age** **, And Through His** **Will** **,**

**Heretics** **will be** **Submitted** **, And Magic** **Will Reign** **!**

**Born at the end of the Seventh Julian Month,**

**The Master of Death** **will be King!** "

The woman then collapsed to the ground before turning to dust, leaving behind only a couple traumatized by this experience and a millennial prophecy.

\ End Flashback /

"Is it time?" Asked Perenelle in a voice full of emotion.

"It looks like it's time for the Magical World to win back Tellus," Nicholas said in a deep voice.


	4. Inheritance test and Mysterious letter

**Hey people, here's a shorter chapter to make the transition between non-school Harry and Entering School.**

**I still need a beta :o Remember that I Ain't English or American but French :s **

**And HARRY will NOT GO to HOGWARTS (not until GoF) :p So : NEW SCHOOL ;)**

* * *

**01/08/1987**

**Versailles, Kingdom of France,**

**Prince's Bedroom,**

As the sun rose on Versailles, the young Prince fluttered his eyes, finally waking up from his sweet torpor. He began yawning, stretching out like a rested cat before jumping, feeling two appendages that were not supposed to be present. He opened his eyes wide with horror and turned his head to the right before opening his mouth wide.

We could hear a cry echoed throughout Versailles.

Alerted by the cries of the Prince, the Royal Guards, the Chambellan of the Prince, the servants and the Royal Couple burst into the room, before freezing on the spot.

Before their eyes, a most amusing spectacle took place. Harry was jumping around, trying in vain to get away from his own wings, the latter beating to regular intermediate and fluttering in the room.

"Dad!"

This was the only warning that Louis received before being hit by his son with full force, collapsing on the ground under the worried eyes of servants and guards. As for Gerard and the Queen, they seemed to do everything to prevent themselves from bursting out laughing.

"Harry, calm down, calm down my son," Louis said, trying to appease his son.

"I look like a chicken!" Cried Harry, his eyes full of tears.

At these words, even the guards could not help barking with laughter while Catherine and Gerard had already lost this fight. One could also see the commissure of Louis's lips getting up, the latter preventing himself from laughing to avoid panicking his son.

"No, my son, you're not a chicken, it's your inheritance," Louis explained quickly.

"Since when are we chickens ?!" Harry asked in a panicked voice.

Louis's eyes widened before giggling. Seconds later, and seeing the scared look of his son, he decided to reassure him.

"They are not chicken wings but angels, my boy, you just have to imagine them disappear and that will be the case," replied the King of France.

Harry blinked before nodding his head, pretending to concentrate. After a minute, the wings disappeared, as if by magic. Harry seemed to reassure before letting out a sigh of ease.

Immediately after, the servants hastened to help the members of the royal family to get up . Harry then rushed to a mirror to observe himself, smiling as he saw that the wings were no longer there, and above all, that they had not damaged his clothes. He loved magic, despite the bad surprises.

Louis de Valois then decided to quickly explain the history of the family of France. The Capetians were the descendants of the Robertians, but it did not stop there. No, the Robertians were themselves the descendants of a long line that had disappeared and appeared among the myths of magic, the Atlasiens. The Atlasiens were in fact the descendants of Atlas, the First King of the Atlantean Magical Kingdom , whose rumors suggested to be the direct descendants of Mother-Magic, chosen to lead the Magical People of Tellus. Unfortunately, as a result of a new cataclysm created by an accumulation of incommensurable magic and failed rituals, Atlantis sank, the world changed and the greatest of the Magic Kingdoms disappeared. It was more than ten thousand years ago.

The descendants of Atlas still survived this cataclysm, like some magical families dating from the Old World era. Magic having disappeared , and a humanoid race similar to witches but without magic having appeared, they hid as they went, trying to regroup the surviving wizards. It was in Gaul that they resided, giving birth to the family of Robertians (inadvertently, one of the children named Robert made himself known to muggles and began the Dynasty of Robertians). From one thread to another, the Robertians became the Capetians (with the last Robertian named Hughes Capet), who became Valois, Bourbons, Plantagenets, and so on. Thus, the descendants of Mother-Magic survived and were able to reform their Kingdom, though less impressive than Atlantis, which once dominated Tellus.

Finally, the Atlasiens had inherited certain peculiarities of Mother-Magic, showing to all that they were his descendants. On one side, there were eyes , always blue like a stream of incessant magic with a pupil similar to the Sun. However, Wings only developed in very rare cases, often betraying a change, the last person who received these wings being none other than Louis IX Capet called "Saint-Louis".

It was for this reason that all the Capetians present were astonished by the presence of Harry's Wings, betraying a great change, just as St. Louis led the Crusades (Crusades with a magical reason as Muggle, a war being declared for the recovery of a relic dating from the "Old World" and having belonged to the Atlasiens , relic resting now in a secret vault known only to the Kings of France ) or Atlas ( who founded the Atlantean Magical Kingdom).

"What'll happen?" Was the question Harry asked when he understood the meaning of his wings.

"I have no idea, but I'm sure we'll survive this new event," the king lied.

A few hours earlier, he was informed with his wife by Nicholas about the prophecy. The latter then explained that Harry's role would determine the fate of the Magic World and Tellus.

"Oh, I see ..." Harry said slightly worried.

Seeing her worried son, Catherine hastened to grip her while reassuring him.

"It's useless to think about it darling, we'll see that later, in the meantime, you have to get prepared," the Queen said sweetly.

"Getting prepared, why?" Harry asked, tilting his head on his head while slightly twisting his nose.

Catherine smiled when she saw the face of her son. She had noticed that strange habit he had when trying to unravel a mystery, and it was very cute.

"For your inheritance exam, darling," she replied, still holding her smile.

Harry's eyes lit up then before hoping on the spot, throwing himself body and soul to his closet, closely followed by a Gerard amused. As for the other adults, they quietly left the room to get ready. A few minutes later, they were joined by Harry wearing a blue outfit and Gerard.

"Can we go?" Harry asked as he grabbed a cream puff from one of the house elves.

Louis rolled his eyes before shaking his head.

"We can go, son," said the King before heading for the Royal Court, closely followed by his wife, son, their respective chamberlains and of course a guardhouse.

Three carriages were waiting for them, forming a line. While the first and the last were quite simple, the central one was simply sumptuous, made of gold and silver, all drawn by royal Abraxans . So the members of the royal family got into the Royal Coach, while the guards took the other coaches. As for the Chambellans, they placed themselves at the front of the Royal Coach.

It was then that they flew towards Paris, capital of the Kingdom of France and its dominions. Thanks to several Muggle Regret enchantments and other runes, they reached the Place Cachée, the shopping street of the wizards living in Montmartre. The streets being very wide, the carriages could land in front of the Royal Bank of France.

Unlike the English and most other magical governments, the Kingdom of France has its own bank. The Dwarves living in France , the French managed to maintain cordial relations with this magical people, founding together the Royal Bank of France, belonging to the Crown of France and managed by the dwarves . Namely that the Royal Bank of France is the only Bank of all the French dominion ,with branches in several countries including China, Japan and Russia , not to mention its agreements with Gringotts to facilitate trade, despite disagreements between dwarves and goblins.

Their arrival was obviously not insignificant, the citizens crowding around the carriages to see the members of the royal family. It was thus that Harry entered the bank, to the acclamations of the delirious crowd.

Once in the bank, Harry could only be amazed by the beauty of the place. It was simply magnificent, with huge pillars engraved and a gigantic hall, extending as far as the eye could see. A true masterpiece of dwarven architecture, considered as the best builders of the Magic World, themselves involved in the construction of Versailles.

The place was packed with people, hundreds of wizards going about their business, dwarves patrolling the place or administering the places, not to mention the wagons that paraded on all sides, filled with gold and gems .

Harry did not have time to observe the places in more detail than they were approached by a dwarf richly dressed and having a long white beard.

"Your majesty, I welcome you to the Royal Bank, if you will follow me, I will immediately take you to my office to test the young prince," exclaimed the old dwarf.

"With pleasure, Targas, "Louis replied, motioning the group to follow the dwarf.

On the way, Harry tried to remember what he knew about Targas, the name being familiar. It was then that he remembered: Targas Goldenhead, Chosen-King of the High Council of the Dwarves and personal administrator of the Royal Bank, and de facto, Banking Adviser of the Valois. After a few minutes, they crossed a giant double door, leading to a huge office.

" Please, sit down," said the Dwarf Lord, presenting the seats facing his desk.

Without losing a moment, the royal members seated themselves while the Royal Guards remained in front of the Porte, and the Chambellans camped behind the Valois.

"I was looking forward to that day, your grace," Targas said looking at Harry.

"Oh, why?" Harry asked, looking lost.

The dwarf laughed briefly before answering while stroking his beard.

"Whenever a Prince comes for his inheritance test, he must choose the dwarven family to administer his property. It has been three hundred years since my family was chosen to administer the fortune of the Valois, automatically making me the King of the High Council Clan. However, it is your right to designate another dwarf family. ", explained the dwarf with a small smile.

Harry looked at him before nodding.

"I understand that to this day you have perfectly managed our assets. I do not see any interest in removing this charge to entrust to a stranger. I would prefer that you remain the administrator of our assets, "replied the young prince, with a thoughtful air.

"Perfect!" Exclaimed the dwarf, happily tapping his hands under the amused glances of the royal couple.

Leaning on the side, the dwarf rummaged in his office before leaving a beautiful golden parchment . He then placed him in front of Harry .

"This parchment will reveal everything that can be revealed about your heritage and your abilities, just put your hand on the parchment before you exclaim **_Sanguis Revelio_** ," the dwarf explained with some excitement.

Harry nodded before looking at his parents. The Valois encouraged him to look at the parchment, which the young prince did.

" **_Sanguis Revelio!_** ", Exclaimed Harry , his right hand on the parchment.

He felt a slight sting before removing his hand, various lines appearing on the parchment, revealing the secrets preserved in his blood.

All the members of the room waited impatiently to see the result, Harry first. He hastened to read, eager to discover the extent of his legacy.

**Results of the Magicohereditary Examination:**

**Examinee Name:**

**Adrien Louis Nicolas (de) Valois**

**Race(s) of the Examinee:**

**-Divin (Magic - Death)**

**-Mage (Descendants of the "Old World")**

**-Sorcier (Children of Magic)**

**Main** **Families** **related to the Examinee:**

**-Divine and Magical House of ATLAS (** **Heir)**

**-Divine and Deadly House of PEVERELL (Master)**

**-Immemorial and Royal House of VALOIS (Heir)**

**-Archaic and Royal House of HABSBURG-LORRAINE (Member)**

**Secondary Families related to the Examinee:**

**-Immemorial and Royal House of ROBERT (** **Extinct,** **Absorbed by CAPET) (Heir)**

**-Immemorial and Royal House of CAPET (** **Extinct,** **Absorbed by VALOIS) (Heir)**

**-Archaic and Royal House of PLANTAGENET (Extinct, Absorbed by VALOIS) (Heir)**

**-** **Archaic and Royal House of BOURBON (Branch Secondary VALOIS) (Heir)**

**-Archaic and Royal House of GRIMALDI (Secondary Branch VALOIS) (Heir)**

**-Archaic and Royal House of ORLEANS (Secondary Branch Valois) (Heir)**

**Present and future titles owned by the Examinee:**

**-Heir of Mother-Magic (unlocked at 17 years old)**

**-Master of Death (Relics Required for Completeness)**

**-High Mage-King (unlocked at 17 years old)**

**-Roi de France (unlocked by the death of Louis de** **VALOIS** **)**

**-Haut-Roi of the Dominion of France (unlocked by the death of Louis de** **VALOIS** **)**

**-Prince of France**

**-Haut Prince du Dominion de France**

**-Prince of Blood of Austria**

**Hereditary** **Affinities** **Developed by the Examinee:**

**-General Magic (Linked to Race DIVINE)**

**-Necromantic Magic (Linked to PEVERELL)**

**-Runic Magic (Linked to ATLAS)**

**-Transmutation Magic (Linked to Potter)**

**Hereditary traits developed by the Examinee:**

**-Immortality (Linked to Divine Race** **, active** **)**

**-Control of the Dead (Linked to Thanatos, active)**

**\- Divine Wings (Linked to Divine Race, active)**

**Other connections with the Container:**

**-Horcrux (Destroyed)**

**-Prophecy of Sybil Trelawney (Invalidated by Divine Race)**

**-Prophecy of Oracle of Delphi (Active)**

**-Soul-Mate (Active, Unknown Partner)**

**Assets** **:**

**See with Banking Consultant**

After reading the information, the members of the room froze. The Dwarf Lord hurried around the desk to kneel in front of Harry, shocking the youngest.

"Your Magnificence, allow me to be the first to swear to you my deepest loyalty!" Exclaimed the dwarf as a blue light surrounded him, signaling the validity of his promise.

"What?", Harry replied, lost.

He did not see the looks exchanged between the two monarchs, both worried by the significance of the results. Nicholas Flamel had seemed to be right about the prophecy of Delphi . They were taken out of their thoughts by Targas.

"You are the Heir of Mother-Magic, the Supreme Being who created our world! That automatically makes you the Prince of the Magical World, whether we are dwarves, wizards, goblins, vampires, centaurs, even the plants are. Your magnificence, realize that Mother-Magic is also known as God for Humans, Gaia for Greeks, and Re-Atum for Egyptians.

She has shaped our world and given life to all living beings that make up Tellus, even the fallen who we hate so much. And she has designated you as Heir, besides being the Master of Death, also known as Thanatos or Anubis. He is the very incarnation of Death, his appearance, and some even say the twin brother of Mother-Magic who represents life, "Targas explained cheerfully, eyes shining with pride.

"Does that mean that our son is ... a god?" Asked Catherine, slightly disturbed by the revelation.

"Exactly!" Exclaimed the dwarf, rising with a bound.

"We are Atlasiens, and yet you have never reacted in such a way with me," commented Louis, intrigued.

The dwarf returned behind his desk while shaking his head.

"It's not at all the same, your majesty. The Atlasiens are the descendants of Mother-Magic, but they never received the title of heir to Magic, even Atlas did not receive that title, although was chosen to reign over the Magic World with his descendants.

Legend has it that one day Mother-Magic will designate a Divine Heir to forever rule Tellus and its inhabitants, having the right of life and death over all. The Legend goes so far as to say that this Heir will get rid of his bodily form to reach the Divine Plan, thus joining the Great Aspects of the World. The fact that his Magnificence was named Heir to Mother-Magic, Master of Death and additionally designated as a member of the Divine Race proves to us that the time has come for this Legend to become reality!" continued Targas with a big smile.

Harry's eyes widened in amazement.

"So I'm going to be a god?" Harry asked, worried.

The dwarf just nodded as the young prince swallowed. He thought of another part of the exam.

"What is a Horcrux, a soul-mate, and what are the prophecies about which my exam speaks?" Asked Harry, very intrigued.

He understood that the Peverell were related to the Potter and the Death, but he did not understand his connection with this Horcrux or these prophecies.

"It is true that these results are quite interesting from this point of view. A Horcrux is quite taboo in our World, considered an aberration by Mother-Magic itself, besides being an affront to Death.

I prefer not to reveal the process of creating a Horcrux, but know that it is a piece of soul transposed into an object, or in your case, a living being. Fortunately for you, this Horcrux has probably been destroyed, and I suppose that is due to your adoption.

In my humble opinion, Sybil Trelawney's prophecy is about the Boy-Who-Lived defeating the Dark Lord, Voldemort. The Prophecy was cancelled during your adoption, which means that you are indeed the one who survived Voldemort's attack, as your Horcrux proved, "the dwarf said thoughtfully.

Harry shuddered with fear that he had temporarily sheltered a piece of Voldemort's soul, quickly comforted by his parents.

"We prefer to reveal to you the Prophecy of the Oracle of Delphi later, when you have reached your magical maturity. Can you wait? "Asked Louis, preventing Targas from explaining this prophecy.

Harry nodded while taking refuge in his mother's arms, taking the opportunity to reap a hug from him.

"And for this story of soul-mate?" Asked the King of France with keen interest.

The dwarf shook his head before answering.

" Every living being has a soul mate, however, it can happen that in rare cases a magical being will see a soulmate appear as a link in his or her inheritance. This is due to a single reason: It is a gift from mother Magic.

Most of the time, the magical beings do not find their soul-mates expected the various factors that are Space, Time etc. Obviously, some races are quick to find their soulmates compared to others, this is the case of Vampires or Veelas. In the case of his Magnificence, Mother-Magic has decided to assign him a Soul-Mate, meaning that he is destined to meet this person during his lifetime. It's an exceptional gift, "explained the dwarf with a small smile.

The King of France widened his eyes before smiling, delighted to learn that his son was going to find love, consequences and events. Letting out a sigh of pleasure, the latter asked when it would be possible to carry out a review of the assets of his son.

"In order to carry out a review of his assets, we must wait for his magical majority, that is, his seventeenth birthday," the dwarf replied simply.

Louis nodded before urging his family to leave with him, delighted that everything went well despite the interesting twists.

They soon joined Versailles, leaving behind a Dwarf Lord who hastened to warn the High Council of the Clan to warn them about the realization of the Supreme Prophecy.

\Break/

**31/07/1992**

**Castle of Marly, Yvelines, Kingdom of France,**

Now eleven years old, Harry had wanted to celebrate his birthday in a small committee, without a ball or other extraordinary event. It was very tiring all the time to celebrate events. After all, the Royale de France family was well known for organizing huge parties, and since Harry's six years, the Valois had been delighted to reiterate their famous habit.

Thus, the Royal House of France began to organize many balls and events. The Summer Ball at the Palais des Tuileries in June, the Winter Ball at Versailles in Winter, the Spring Ball at the Château de Marly in March, the Autumn Ball at the Château de Fontainebleau in September, the Bal du Roi on August, the Queen's Ball in February, the Prince's Honor Ball in July, Samhain's Celebration in October etc. More than seventy balls and other events were organized each year, some as grandiose as the others.

And this year, Harry did not want to hold a Ball of Honor for his birthday, no, he just wanted to stay in a small committee with his parents, his godfather, his godmother and his friends, who were none other than the children of others Capetians and Dukes.

And it was during this birthday that Harry received a mysterious letter.


	5. An anniversary with school invitations

**Hey people, here's another chapter. Many mistakes as I still don't have a beta :s please I need one to correct my fics :'(**

**Enjoy:**

**Next Chapter : School begin !**

* * *

**31/07/1992**

**Chateau de Marly, Yvelines, Kingdom of France,**

_(Previously)_

_And this year, Harry did not want to hold a Ball of Honour for his birthday, no, he just wanted to stay __in a small committee with his parents, his godfather, his godmother and his friends, who were none other than the children of others Capetians and Dukes._

_And it was during this birthday that Harry received a mysterious letter._

(Now)

"Happy Birthday!"

This was the cry of those present in the Grand Salon du Château, all applauding with force for one reason: Adrien Louis Nicolas de Valois had just blown out the candles symbolizing his eleventh birthday.

For the occasion, few were present, according to the wishes of the young prince. There were his parents, the Flamels, Albus Dumbledore, the Lenoirs, the Lestrangiers, the Malfois, the Rosers, the Delacours, the Caumonts, the De la Rochefoucaulds and the De Bethunes, without forgetting the other Capetians through the Bourbons, the Orleans and the Grimaldis. That's a total of 52 people, far less than the 1,000 people present at previous anniversaries.

Harry was very happy to know the Flamels were alive, the latter having risked their lives in 1991 with this story of Philosopher Stone and thief at Hogwarts. Fortunately, they agreed with Albus to make a false Philosopher's Stone, a stone that was destroyed when Voldemort (having possessed the body of a certain Quirinus Quirell) realized the deception just before he died facing the full power of Albus Dumbledore. Harry was not very pleased to know that Albus had used this false stone to check for Voldemort's existence, though he was endlessly amused when he heard Henry Potter's fainting against Quirrellmort.

He was then approached by the old director of Hogwarts, the latter holding in his hands a small package that attracted the curiosity of Harry and other guests. Faithful to himself, Dumbledore's package was canary yellow with colourful teddy bears venturing along the package, all set with a pretty pink bow.

"I thought you would appreciate this present at its true value," said the eccentric old man.

Without losing a moment, Harry hastened to tear the gift wrapping around the present, before staring up at the package hidden by the package. A beautiful white coat set with gold buttons and a coat of arms known on the right side of the chest: a silver ouroboros.

Harry's eyes filled with a few traitorous tears before making a big smile to his grandfather's heart. Without hesitation, he put on the coat before buttoning it, to the applause of the guests and especially those of Flamel.

"Everyone knows that you are now an accomplished Alchemist, maybe you're still far from my level, but you're no longer an apprentice! Congratulations, Harry! "exclaims Nicolas Flamel as the applause echoes anew.

It was a story that had travelled around the magical world: Nicolas Flamel had decided to take under his wing Adrien Louis Nicolas de Valois, the latter being chosen to become both a new alchemist, and especially, the heir of knowledge of the Flamel. Many thought Dumbledore was Nicolas's last apprentice, but they were seriously mistaken.

It was at the age of six, a few days after his magical liberation, that Harry began his magical apprenticeship with handpicked guardians. Not wishing to endanger the life of their only child, the Valois decided to teach Harry magic themselves, helped by their servants, as well as Ducal families and therefore Flamel. This is how Harry began a long apprenticeship to become a monarch, whether in politics with his father, in economics with the Duke Malfoi, or in History with the de la Rochefoucauld. Being a little too young for magic, they still taught him some rudiments to defend himself in case of unexpected situations.

Magical defense classes were taught by Gustave Caumont , son of the Duke of La Force, Bernard Caumont. Prepared since his earliest childhood to become the next Secretary of State for War, surely for the reign of Harry, Gustave was trained in the art of war in all its forms. He became a fencing master, a skilled duelist in magic and sword, but also a fantastic archer and rider of renown, winning several magic games organized during the European Grand Jousting in March to symbolize the arrival of Spring. The latter was naturally chosen to teach Harry the art of war.

Thus, Harry learned to handle the rapier for his dexterity and the sword for the duels during the big competitions of duels, besides that he had to know how to handle the blades for later to proudly brandish Joyeuse, Courtoise and obviously Brisemonde. Joyeuse was the sword of Charlemagne, the Merovingian dynasty being linked to that of the Valois, and the sword being enchanted to be worn only by the legitimate King of the Kingdom of France. Courtoise was a sword belonging to the Valois for several centuries, an enchanted blade capable of splitting any armour and serving to repel Scandinavian invasions in the past.

Finally, there was Brisemonde. Officially, Brisemonde was just a legend and only the members of the Royal family as well as the leaders of the Ducal Families linked to the French Crown were aware of the reality of this sword. Made of a still unknown alloy (which some suppose to be of the Orichalcum ), the blood red sword with the mithril handle was adorned with various runes in a language that has now disappeared, that of the "old world". And the reason why this sword was hidden was very simple: Brisemonde was the sword given by Mother-Magic to her first son, Atlas. Thus, and to hide from the rest of the world their origin, the Atlasiens hid this blade from the rest of the world.

But Harry knew he was going to have to wield this sword, especially when the prophecy announced a reign over Tellus, because after all, this sword was given to Atlas when he was named King of Tellus.

But magic defense was not his only field of learning, and he learned to speak fluently in many languages, even magical or ordinary, with his godmother, Pernelle Flamel. Having traveled a lot, she had mastered almost all the languages of the World (Magic and Muggle), not to mention her Great Mastery of Enchantments and her Mastery of Alchemy. She strongly insisted that Harry know how to speak in Dwarf, Goblin, Aquatic, English, Gaelic, Russian, German, Japanese, Chinese, Greek and Egyptian. Not to mention the habits and customs of each race, something that Harry had difficulty assimilating, mainly the differences between goblins and dwarves. It was hard to imagine that a handshake was considered a sign of respect for the dwarves and a sign of weakness for the goblins, the latter preferring a nod of the head, considered insulting by the dwarves .

\Break/

As he quietly enjoyed his birthday with the rest of his family, Harry was out of his thoughts with a flutter of wings. Frowning, like the rest of the guests, the boy turned his attention to the source of this most intriguing noise. What was his surprise when he saw several birds hurrying towards him. There was an eagle owl, an Okinawa woodpecker, a Hyacinth macaw, a dove, an emperor bald eagle and a sacred ibis.

To the astonishment of all, the flock of birds laid several letters in front of Harry, the latter being forbidden to see all these invitations. He knew that he was going to receive some letters from schools suggesting that he join them, but surely not so much. He then made the connection between the letters and the birds. The owl had deposited a letter from Hogwarts College, the Okinawa Peak a letter from the Magic School of Mahoutokoro, the Ara Hyacinth a letter from the Castelobruxo Academy, the Dove a letter from the Magic Academy of Beauxbatons, the Emperor Sea Eagle a letter from the Russian Imperial School Koldovstoretz and the Sacred Ibis a letter from the Sacred Academy of Toth. Another letter appeared, appearing before him in a little green cloud surrounded by four leaf clovers, probably from Ireland with Draoidheachd .

"I did not think I'd get so many letters," Harry said in a startled voice.

The others laughed at hearing the young prince's reply, some starting to babble, highly intrigued by so many letters. Even Harry's parents had received so many letters when it was time for them to go to school. Harry opened each letter, carefully reading the invitations made by the various magical academies. After a few minutes, and after a careful reading of the materials available in each school, Harry placed three letters on his right: that of the Sacred Academy of Toth in Egypt , that of the Magic Academy of Beauxbatons in France , and finally , that of the Druidic College of Draoidheachd in Ireland.

He had preferred to avoid Hogwarts for its lack of materials and his restrictions on different magics, also Koldovstoretz for the relations currently tense between the Kingdom of France and the Russian Empire. As for Castelobruxo, the school being in the Amazon, on the borderline between the Kingdom of France and the Aztec-Mayan Oligarchy, it was quite risky for Harry to attend the courses of this school, especially knowing that relations between Europeans and Aztec-Maya were on the verge of explosion, because South America was under French control although it was formerly part of the indigenous coalition.

He had chosen the Sacred Academy of Toth for its Sacred Magic (also known as Divine Magic, purifying rituals and healing magic) and its Blood Magic. The Academy of Beauxbatons for its proximity and the total control it would have in this place, not to mention the presence of Flamel in Beauxbatons. And finally, the College of Draoidheachd for its Elemental Magic, its Druidic magic (plants and forests) and its expertise in magizoology and culture of other magical races .

"Are you sure of your choice?"

Harry came out of his thoughts looking at his father, who was sitting by his side without him noticing. Taking time to think, Harry nodded slowly.

"I'm sure of my choice, the School of Egypt is very complete, although I'm not comfortable with its location, I can also choose Beauxbatons, but the program is far less complete than elsewhere. Draoidheachd there by cons, this school specializes in Druidism, so everything Magic of Blood and Black Magic will be forgotten ... "Harry said, explaining his reasoning.

Louis de Valois nodded with a small smile, delighted to know his son reflected on his future.

"You can always choose another school, or a tutoring at the palace, I'm sure the Flamel will be happy to teach you full-time, and we can hire secret teachers to teach you everything." what you want, "Louis said with some concern.

Harry shook his head.

"No, Dad, it's not a good idea. Although I would love to stay at the Palace, I must communicate and socialize me with the rest of the world. You told me yourself saying that to be a good king I must know how to communicate with my people, "replied the young prince.

Louis smiled as he heard his son's answer before nodding.

"I'm proud to know you mature, but know that if you stay at the palace, your decision would not bother me in any way," the king replied.

Harry nodded before refocusing on the three letters he had chosen. After two minutes he heard gasps of surprise. He turned his gaze over his left shoulder before opening his mouth wide, himself amazed.

A big bird the size of a heron was approaching him. Unlike other birds, this one was not Muggle. The bird was large-scale, with an eagle's head, long neck, snake tail, and immaculate white plumage. Harry had to admit that he did not know this species.

"It's been two centuries since I've seen a Caladrius."

Harry turned to see his godfather, Nicolas Flamel, smiling broadly. The name of Caladrius strangely reminded Harry of something. After five seconds, he remembered. Caladrius was a magical bird with the ability to heal any disease at a glance. Highly prized by potionnists around the world, Caladrius was as rare as phoenixes. Something that was not surprising, since the Caladrius was a cousin of the phoenix, himself able to reassure and hypnotize an individual by his song, although his tears can not heal. The legend even said that some Caladrius had the ability to teleport through the shadows, although it was never proven.

Harry was out of his thoughts when the Caladrius placed a beautiful golden letter in front of him before positioning himself in front of him. A glancing contest then took place between Harry and the Caladrius, each gauging the other, challenging him to blink. At the end of two minutes, the Caladrius bowed in a most majestic reverence before flying away again, not without a cry that filled Harry with joy.

"Another letter, my son, I see that you are very much in demand for your birthday," said Catherine de Valois, approaching Harry.

"I was not expecting another letter, where did it come from?" Asked Harry.

"It's up to you to open it to find out," Louis replied with a small smile.

Rushing to open the letter, Harry did not see the connivance between Valois, Flamel and Dumbledore.

Without losing a moment, Harry began to read aloud the unspoken letter, not noticing the attraction and even the envy of the many guests who already knew what the letter was about.

**_ROYAL ACADEMY ATLAS, INTERNATIONAL SCHOOL OF_** **_MAGIC_**

**_Director_** _:_ _Prince Guy of Rivesang_

_(_ _Crown Prince of the Vampires_ _, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Creatures and Magical Races, Grand Master_ _Necromancer_ _)_

_For the attention of Prince Adrien Louis Nicolas_ _(de)_ _Valois_ _,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you_ _are invited_ _at the Royal Atlas Academy_ _to complete your schooling_ _._ _Attached is a letter of response-Encounter-Recall after choosing your answer, as well as a list of outfits and other items needed_ _or optional_ _during your schooling._ _No manual is required, as the Academy is committed to providing the rest of the school supplies and other_ _books_ _._

_As the school year is September 1st, we will wait for your_ _answer_ _on the_ _15th_ _August_ _at the latest._

_Please believe,_ _your grace,_ _in the expression of our distinguished feelings._

_Albedo Demonia_

**_Assistant Director_**

**_Demon Summoning Teacher_**

"Huh?" Was Harry's only reaction after reading the letter.

After his exclamation, a monster hubbub exploded in the room, each whispering on his side after reading the letter, all intrigued, astonished or jealous. As for the Valois, the latter decided to come forward: It was time for Harry to learn more about this school.

"I see you have finally received your letter for the Atlas Academy," Louis said in an amused voice.

"I ... yes, but where does this academy come from?" Harry asked stammering, still in shock.

Catherine and Louis looked at each other in concert before turning their gaze to Pernelle. She was very familiar with the Atlas Academy and its history, having taught there herself. Understanding the subliminal message of the rulers, the renowned archaeologist approached Harry before making him a big smile, surely to reassure him.

"The history of this academy is quite special, and I guess you deserve to know its story," the old woman began.

Around them, the guests came together to better hear the story of this illustrious academy with legendary name.

" The Royal Atlas Academy was founded shortly after the" Great Cataclysm ", the event that broke the" old world "and created the current one, with muggles for example. Thanks to this devastation, and the rare number of survivors around the world, Archos Atlasien, who was at that time the last prince of the "old world" Atlas, decided to found a place where survivors could relearn the magic and above all, hide themselves away from muggles that began to appear on both sides of the globe.

Thus, in a place that I will keep secret, he founded the Royal Atlas Academy, a magical school for children of magic. The vampires, werewolves, dwarves and other races already existing in the "old world", this academy was intended to accept everyone. Of course, and as a result of the enlargement of our populations, the Academy became more and more selective, choosing only the most powerful children of magic or having a capital importance for the magical world.

This is the reason why all the Valois were offered a schooling, just like the Bourbons and other descendants Atlasiens, all having de facto a place in this Academy. For a question of equality and parity, it was decided that a non-Atlasien but a former student of this Academy would be appointed director . I reassure you however, the school still belongs to the family of Valois, just like its land. Obviously, this school has diplomatic and political immunity around the world, just like Hogwarts. "

After her explanation, several opened their mouths wide, shocked. This meant that the Royal Atlas Academy was about ten thousand years old, making it the oldest school of magic in the world. Seeing their shocked looks, the old woman could not help but tell an anecdote.

"Most of the students at this school are very famous. Myrdin Emrys, a druid from the Brocéliande Forest, better known as Merlin, was educated at the Atlas Academy, as were Jesus of Nazareth , Hughes Capet , Falco Aesalon. , Andros the Invincible, Morgana La fey and other unknown people like Herpo the infamous, Mopsus or Circe, "added the old woman with a small smile.

"Jesus, are you talking about this individual venerated by heretics?" Asked Valentin Malfoi, unable to resist reacting to this recognized name.

Nodding slowly, Perenelle decided to explain.

"Yes, that same Jesus whom the heretics worship, for those who do not know, the Nazareths are an old noble family of the" old world "whose last member was Jesus of Nazareth. Master in illusory magic and enchantments, he decided to impress muggles to create an image of wizards as God's children to secure our supremacy over muggles, but unfortunately the heretics eventually killed him and eventually elevated him to a symbol of the Christian faith. and as ironic as it may be, as a symbol of anti-magic. "

The wizards looked at each other, some blinking, others giggling. Thus, the heretics had venerated a sorcerer. It proved their ignorance, and even their idiocy.

"What if you read us that famous list?" Albus Dumbledore asked nicely, placing himself next to Harry.

Albus had the opportunity to be invited to the Atlas Academy, unfortunately and because of family problems he had to refuse the invitation. Maybe by accepting the invitation, he would never have lost his sister? That was sobering.

Nodding, Harry took the list that had escaped from the envelope before unfolding it. Taking a deep breath, he began reading aloud.

**_ROYAL ACADEMY ATLAS, INTERNATIONAL SCHOOL OF MAGIC_**

**_Uniform_**

_List of clothes for which first-year pupils will have to be equipped_ _:_

_1)_ _Five shirts_ _(_ _white_ _silk_ _),_ _frill_ _pattern_

_2)_ _Five vests (blue_ _silk_ _),_ _normal_ _model_

_3)_ _Five pants_ _with silver buckle belts_ _(black),_ _normal_ _pattern_

_4)_ _Three pairs of boots (dragon leather or other similar material)_

_5)_ _Two pairs of shoes (material left to the students' discretion)_

_6)_ _Five open surcoat with long sleeves (azure), normal model_

_7)_ _A pair of protective gloves (in_ _leather_ _of_ _dragon_ _or other similar material)_

_8)_ _A winter cape (_ _indigo_ _with gold ties)_

_Each piece of clothing must be labeled with the name of the student_ _._ _It is left to the care of the pupils_ _any form of enchantment on the clothes._

_A_ _signet_ _jeweled will be provided to each student to indicate their year of teaching with the_ _following gem_ _color_ _system, from the first to the seventh year:_ _Midnight Blue Indigo Blue Ultramarine Blue Egyptian Blue Bleu Azur Blue Cerulean Celestial Blue_

**_Supplies_**

_1_ _ wand_ _OR_ _staff_ _OR magic focci_

_1 melee weapon (sword, axe, halberd, spear, rapier) (optional)_

_1 ranged weapon (bow, slingshot, crossbow, throwing knives) (optional)_  
_1_ _magic broom (optional)_  
_Students can also bring a_ _pet._ _For all toxic creatures or above level XXX, a certificate must be provided to the management to prevent any danger and put in place antivenoms in the infirmary._

Harry's eyes widened as he saw the mandatory outfit and necessary supplies.

"It seems that you can continue your apprenticeship in the field of weapons in this , if you decide to join this academy." Exclaims Gustave Caumont, who quietly observed his student with a small smile.

Harry blushed slightly before nodding his head determinedly.

"It's decided, I'm going to join the Atlas Academy, and if I understand correctly, it's the only school in the world that has all the existing materials, and I'm going to be able to mix with other important people. and magical breeds. "Harry exclaimed with a big smile.

At the agreement of Harry's response, several applause burst into the room, all delighted to know the young prince as a member of the Atlas Academy. Meanwhile, Harry asked a house elf to bring him a feather before signing the confirmation letter, which disappeared in a golden cloud of smoke. A few seconds later, a signet ring appeared in front of Harry with a note. Harry reads the word out loud.

_We welcome you to the Royal Atlas Academy, International School of Magic._ _Attached is your student ring, which will also serve as portkey to the Academy._ _It will be activated on 1_ _September 1992 to precisely 18:00._ _Classes will officially begin on September 2, 1992 at 10:00 am._

After a few seconds, Harry took the ring in his hands to examine it. The ring of the signet ring was made of pure silver, set with a blue night gem in the shape of a trident. Harry could not help but put the ring on his right hand, and although he placed the ring on his right ring finger, it disappeared to reappear on his middle right. He shook his shoulders, probably the ring was made to be placed there and not another.

"What if we come back to this anniversary?" Said Louis de Valois in a thunderous voice.

The guests could only shout their agreement, leaving all these letters.

\Break/

**01/08/1992**

**Hidden Square, Paris,**

Wishing to leave the palace, Harry had gone with Gerard de Montant and two guards in Montmartre to prepare his clothes and find his magic wand. Well, he knew that his real wand was with Albus Dumbledore, the Elder Wand. But the old man preferring to keep it, and Harry did not mind, it was decided that Dumbledore could keep waving this wand until Harry left the Academy, or he needed it urgently. .

Without losing a moment, Harry and his escort entered a renowned shop to get dressed, _House_ _Capenoire_ located in Rue Girardon. They were immediately attacked by the owner of the place, surely informed by the Royal House. Thus a tall, elegantly dressed man approached them.

"Your grace, allow me to welcome you in my humble shop. The Royal House has already informed me as to the reason for your coming. If you agree to follow me, I will immediately take your steps to make the better outfit, "exclaimed the man, bowing.

Harry rolled his eyes before nodding, following him eagerly on a podium so he could be measured. The affair only lasted a few minutes before the man left to return with various boxes floating behind him.

"If you could try this outfit so that I can make sure of the correctness?" Asked the well-known tailor nicely.

Harry sighed before trying on the outfit. The owner was named Julien Dorvetu, descendant of a long line of renowned tailors and stylists, and he could be very demanding. Not wasting time, Harry walked into a cabin before putting on the outfit made by the owner of the shop. He observed himself in the mirror before leaving, satisfied with the cup. Julien shouted almost joyfully at seeing Harry in his splendid outfit.

"You're perfect! Oh, I'm going to faint in front of so much perfection!" Exclaims Julien Dorvetu, pretending to collapse theatrically.

Harry could not help but chuckle at the dressmaker's more than amusing mimicry. The latter winked at him before nodding.

"As this outfit is perfect, I'm going to be ready to make the other four outfits immediately, but I'm going to add magnifying, clean, flame retardant and element-resistant enchantments to your outfits." weeks at the Royal Palace. "With that, please excuse me," said the fashion designer before disappearing hastily to the back of the shop under the bewildered eyes of Harry and his escort.

"I see that Mr. Dorvetu is still eccentric," Gerard commented, sighing.

The latter smiled as he heard Harry's crystal-clear laugh, which was very amusing.

"I like him. Well, can we go look for my wand?" Harry asked excitedly.

The Valet de chambre nodded before beckoning the two guards to follow them. They then left the shop to join _Cosme Acajor_ , a shop of magic wands located at 36 rue Richer. When they entered, it was to find a large shop with shelves filled with chopsticks resting in boxes shaped prisms.

"Welcome to my shop, young prince, I was waiting for you," said an amused voice.

Harry jumped slightly before looking at the man who was standing quietly behind the counter. The latter was quite young, about forty years old, with fair hair and a bright red glance. It was a vampire, or a half-vampire.

"Do not worry, I do not bite, or at least not without consent. If you want to approach, we will proceed to the manufacture of your wand.", Exclaimed Geoffroy Chevallier, the owner of the shop and vampire to his lost time.

Harry quietly approached the vampire, the latter continuing to smile kindly.

"I can feel your magical power from here, so I'm not wasting time trying to get a couple of sticks, like a chopstick maker I will not name. old method, the one of finding the materials that match you best to be able to achieve your focci. ", explained the vampire in a calm voice.

"Okay, what should I do?" Asked Harry in a puzzled voice.

"First of all, I'll ask you to close your eyes so you can concentrate, then you just have to give free rein to your magic, this one will take care of bringing the necessary ingredients to us," replied Geoffroy.

Nodding, Harry closed his eyes before concentrating. He focused on his magic core, just as his father had taught him, before releasing him. The other members in the room could only be amazed at seeing a golden aura surrounded by Harry, while golden filaments wandered around the shop, seeming to look for something. After a few minutes, a piece of wood was brought in front of Harry, followed quickly by a jar and a stone.

"Interesting ... You can open your eyes, your grace," exclaimed the vampire.

Releasing his attention, Harry opened his eyes before carefully observing the three objects in front of him. There was a piece of wood having a crystalline appearance, a jar containing an unknown substance, and finally, a small blue diamond.

"The wood in front of you is no more than a branch of an Old World Crystal Tree, I only have three pieces, and this is the first time I'm going to use one. As for the jar, it is filled with tricorn blood, a creature that disappeared during the "Great Cataclysm" and was the ancestor of the unicorn. And finally, the gem is an Atlantic Atlantean rune crystal. ", explained the vampire with furrowed brows.

He gauged Harry before opening his eyes wide. No one heard the word "prophecy" which he murmured in a low voice, in shock.

"So my wand will be powerful?" Asked Harry innocently.

Out of his thoughts, the vampire nodded.

"Indeed, this wand will be very powerful if I'm not mistaken. The materials of the" old world "being adapted to all the magic, I can assure you that you will have no trouble practicing magic in all its forms. With that, I leave you for a few minutes, the time to make your wand in the back of the shop. The process being a secret, you can not accompany me. ", Exclaimed the vampire before taking the three ingredients and to leave the place.

Harry took the opportunity to visit the shop, before being joined again by the vampire, the latter holding in his hands a box shaped prism.

"I present you one of my best creations," the vampire exclaimed proudly.

He opened the box, showing everyone a most exotic wand. Seemingly made of crystal, the twenty-six centimeter-wide, flexible rod was perfect for Harry. The latter hastened to take the wand before feeling a sensation of power, an aura surrounding him then under the amazed glances of the spectators.

"It's rare to see a wand binding body and soul to the wearer, so I strongly advise you to apply three drops of your blood on your wand to bind it permanently to yourself, preventing anyone else from using it. "Geoffroy explained, handing a dagger to Harry.

The young prince shook his head as he grabbed the dagger. He slashed his finger slightly before pouring a few drops on the wand, the latter shining with a red aura. He returned the dagger to the vampire, the latter enjoying lightly the blood on the dagger under the angry gaze of Gerard.

"I could not refuse such an opportunity, this will be enough for me as a payment. See you again," said the vampire before disappearing into his shop.

Gerard continued to glare at the vampire as Harry blushed, thinking back to how the vampire had moaned while licking his blood. Following his guards, Harry hurried back to the palace to prepare for his return.


	6. Interlude: Potters and Economy

**Interlude with economical explanations for a better understanding :D**

**Answer to a guest review :**

**NO, unlike what you may think (Maybe some mistake in my translation ?), it is not a SUPER/GOD Harry. Harry will need to work hard, it'll be tough and no easy. There'll be world wars, be it between Wizards and muggles or just Wizards, with may death etc.**

* * *

**07/31/1987**

**Potter Manor, Wales, United Kingdom**

James Potter frowned as he read the reply letters for the birthday invitations of his son, Henry Fleamont Potter. It was exactly six years since his adorable son had succeeded in defeating _He-Who-Must-Not-be-Named_ .

"How many guests for the ball? Two hundred ? three hundred ?"

James looked up at the soft voice of his wife, Lily. Always so radiant with her scarlet hair, the young woman was all excited, being responsible for preparing the birthday of their son. Since their "new status", Lily had taken a liking to balls, receptions and other social events.

_Too bad we can not have children anymore_ , James thought bitterly.

This news had been announced by the healers of St. Mungo's after an accident in the _Department of Mysteries_ . Indeed, Lily had been recruited by the Unspeakables to work in _the Department of Mysteries_ in the _Spell Weaving _section_._ Unfortunately for her, and while she was three months pregnant with a little girl (something they knew from Poppy), an accident occurred while she was trying to develop a fertility spell to allow wizards and witches infertile to conceive. An explosion occurred as she tried to cast the spell she had just invented, and the result was contrary to its purpose, making Lily barren and killing the child in her womb.

No healer could solve this problem, not even Albus Dumbledore. They even went so far as to bring the healers from all over the world, and the only person who could provide any remedy refused to help them: Nicolas Flamel. The elixir of life produced by the Philosopher's Stone would seem to be able to heal all evils and curses, but the renowned Alchemist refused to help the Potters, and with the endorsement (which James considered to be an order ) of the French Royal Family.

Therefore, the Potters also refused the invitation to the Prince de France's Ball of Honour, believing that they did not have to appear before these horrible French who had deprived them of the happiness of having other children. (Note that they have completely forgotten about Harry's existence)

Coming out of his thoughts at seeing his wife's intrigued look, James swallowed before answering, teeth clenched.

"Around twenty."

Lily's eyes widened in terror before her face turned red with anger.

"What do you mean by twenty ? What better things to do than coming to our son's Ball? It's still the birthday of the Boy-Who-Lived! The vanquisher of this dark abomination!" exclaimed the woman as her red hair began to twirl around her, giving the impression of a demoness.

"I know Lily, but they almost all refused to come in! Even the Malfoys refused, and I know they would have accepted just to spoil the party!" James replied in a louder voice.

"Why, and who has agreed to come?" Lily asked, calming herself slightly as she watched her husband's anger take over.

James looked disgusted at the letters on his desk before taking one of the most elegant writing. He began to read it aloud in his most snobbish voice.

"Dear Lord Potter,

It is my duty to tell you that my family and I cannot attend the ball in honour of your son for his seven years because of another obligation.

This day also corresponds to the date of the Ball d'Honneur organized by the Crown of France in Honor of the Crown Prince, Adrien Louis Nicolas de Valois, we prefer to attend this unique ceremony.

My most sincere greetings,

Lord Lucius Malfoy,

Lord of the Oldest and Most Noble House Malfoy. "

A silence fell on the room while James threw the letter on his desk, sneering. For her part, Lily had remained quiet. As she was about to speak, James and Lily were interrupted by a few knocks on the office door.

It was then that Sirius and Remus made their entrance, smiling on their lips. Seeing the dark and angry faces of their friends, the two marauders interjected.

"What's going on? A problem with Henry?" Sirius asked, slightly worried.

For any answer, James showed him the pile of letters resting innocently on the desk. Without hurrying, Remus advanced before taking, as if by chance, that written by Lucius. After a few seconds, he handed it to Sirius, white as a towel.

"What? But how dare he, that bleached pimp ?!" shouted the marauder, throwing the letter down.

"And it's not the only one! The majority of guests answered the same thing, even Fudge and Dumbledore! "Exclaimed James without even smiling at Sirius' insult, betraying the gravity of the situation .

"All this to go see a fucking prince? Bah, like my parents, all as focus and comb-ass as the others!" Sirius continued disgustedly.

"I see that even Professor Dumbledore has preferred to attend the Bal d'Honneur than yours, but it's not so surprising," Remus commented in a voice more intrigued than enervated.

James, Sirius and Lily looked at him, all three intrigued by his answer.

"What's that particular about this prince?" Lily asked, rather ignorant.

To this question, Remus began to teach while Sirius rolled his eyes, being himself aware of the history of France thanks to the fabulous lessons of his parents and the letter received a few days earlier by the Seigneur Lenoir.

"The Kingdom of France is considered the largest and most powerful Magic State in the World, seconded by the British Ministry of Magic and the Kingdom of Japan, and consists of the majority of Europe and South America. All under the control of one and the same family, the Valois. Historically, it was the Capet family who led the Kingdom of France, but the main branch was extinguished, replaced now by the Valois, their descendants who took over, followed closely by the Bourbon, the second younger branch of Capet.

Not to mention the fact that the Royal Family of France is known to rarely show itself since the Grindelwald attack and the assassination of the former King of France. According to the newspapers, Adrien de Valois is the sole heir of the Kingdom of France, making him one of the most important and powerful people in the world, especially politically. ", Explained Remus with enthusiasm, delighted to say this he knows.

Sirius nodded, deciding to take over.

"Not to mention that several families of the Wizengamot are younger branches of French families, like the Malfoys, Lestrange, Rosier and even the Blacks. I myself refused to go to this ball despite the order of the Head of the Main Branch, the Seigneur Lenoir, "Sirius continued, scratching his neck sheepishly.

James and Remus's eyes widened with alarm as they heard Sirius's answer.

"You idiot, do you realize what you're risking ?!", exclaimed James, shocking everyone.

What few people knew was that James was very respectful of the traditions of the Magic World, despite his conflicts with the Death Eaters. If the Death Eaters had not attacked Muggle-borns, James would probably never have opposed the Dark Lord's forces.

"What, James, I thought you'd be on my side, I was not going to miss my godson's birthday!", Sirius replied sneeringly.

"At the risk of losing your title ?!" asked James, glaring at him.

The other occupants of the room blanched upon hearing James's question.

"Losing his title, what?" Lily asked, sitting down, white as a towel.

James cleared his throat.

"In the Magical World, you have to know that the family represents everything, and that an order given by the Head of the Family is supreme, because magic is above all family, transmitting from parent to child. In the case of Secondary Branches, it is important to know that all of their members must obey both the head of their Branch and, above all, the head of the Main Branch.

If they come to disobey, the Head of Family can then punish them as they see fit, and they will not be able to do anything about it because Magic itself sets the sentence. Seigneur Lenoir can decide at any time to punish Sirius for refusing to obey his order, in many ways.

He can banish him forever from the family and take his magic, take away his title of Lord of the Branch Cadet, imprison him in a locality, confiscate his fortune and cut the Allowance or something else.

Lily's eyes widened, as did Sirius, who had not realized the possible repercussions of his actions.

"Allowance?" Lily asked in shock.

Sirius nodded, slightly shaking.

"Most of the younger branches are financially dependent on the Main Branches, be it the Blacks or the Malfoys. It is very rare to see a younger branch be financially independent from the Main Branch, like the Lestrange, for example, the Lenoir family allocates an annual sum of 500 000G to the Black family, which allows us to live in a constant luxury and to buy large quantities of land. " Sirius explained quickly.

Lily gasped in surprise at the amount of the dowry. This was equivalent to thirty-five years' salary of an Unspeakable (her salary was 14 000G a year, one of the highest salaries in the Ministry of Magic, just behind that of the Departmental Directors (19 500G annual) and the Minister of Magic ( 22 000G annually)).

"Sirius, you should have told me, I would have forgiven your absence gladly if you had warned me of this obligation, now you risk losing a lot," said James worriedly.

"Anyway, it does not matter, I do not care about my family members and their brooms stick in their asses! And I do not need their money to live, let alone cursed properties, besides I never go to the Wizengamot meetings, "Sirius replied jokingly to ease the mood.

Sirius' little joke manages to put a smile on the lips of those present.

"Mom, Ron's here, can I go play with him ?!"

The adults were brought back to reality by the voice of Henry Potter. The latter then entered the room, all dressed in red. Contrary to what one might think, and despite being spoiled, Henry Potter was not chubby but in perfect physical shape, much like his father, be it stature or face. The only thing he had from his mother was his scarlet red hair.

"Of course darling, go play with Ron in the garden," Lily replied with a fake smile.

The boy then saw the pile of letters on the desk.

"Are these the answers to my birthday ?! How many will they be?" Asked the redhead excitedly.

The adults swallowed as they heard the question, looking at each other to see who was going to tell him the news.

That day, they witnessed the greatest tantrum of Henry Fleamont Potter, the Survivor .

* * *

Below, two lists briefly explaining the fortunes and wages of the Magic World to give you an overview of the economic environment. Namely 1G equals 4.93 £.

Converter: 1 Gold Gallion (G) = 16 Silver Sickles (S) = 493 Bronze Knuts (K)

1 Sickle (S) = 29 Knuts (K)

So 1G = 4.93 £ 1S = 0.29 £ 1K = 0.01 £

Annual Wages of the Magic World ( Some ) (from Most Important to least Important):

-Supreme Mugwump: 25 000G (123 250 £)

-Minister / Secretary of State (France): 22 500G ( £ 110 925 )

-Minister of Magic (UK): 22 000G (£ 108,460)

-School Headmaster: 21 000G (103 530 £)

-Chief Sorcerer (Leader of Wizengamot): 20 000G (98 £ 600)

-Head of Departments: 19,500 G (£ 96,135)

-Members of the Wizengamot (UK): 19 000G (£ 93,670)

-Wandmaker: 18,000 G ( £ 88,740 )

-School Deputy Headmaster: 14 750 G (£ 72,717)

-Captain of the Hit-Wizard: 14 5 00G ( £ 71,485 )

-Gardes Royaux (Royal Guards) (France): 14 000G (£ 69,020)

-Unspeakables (UK): 14 000G ( £ 69 020)

-Capitaine Auror: 1 1 5 00G ( £ 56,695 )

\- Hit-Wizard: 1 1 000G ( £ 54,230)

-Teachers: 9 000G (£ 44,370)

-Aurors: 8 000G (£ 39,440)

-Ministry employees (secretaries etc.): 000G 6 (£ 29,580)

-Aurors in training: 5 000G (24 £ 650)

-Book seller: 4,000G ( £ 19,720 )

-Sellers / Commercials: 4,000G ( £ 19,720 )

Most wizards are employees (trade, administration, etc.), the average salary of the wizards is 6 000G for Administration and 4 000G in non-public.

The person with the biggest salary of the wizarding world is Albus Dumbledore with a cumulative salary of 85 000G (£ 419,050).

Ranking of Fortunes of the Magic World: (A/I = Annual Income)

(Some families have more money than Income, hence this sometimes strange ranking.I do not mark the annual expenses, but I let you calculate)

-Valois / Bourbon (Unknown, A/I: 50,000,000G)

-Aisin Gyoro (Unknown, A/I: 37,000,000G)

-Romanov (Unknown, A/I: 36,000,000G)

-Yamato (Unknown, A/I: 35,000,000G)

-Narmer (Unknown, A/I: 35,000,000G)

-Hohenzollern (Unknown, 34,500,000G)

-Habsbourg-Lorraine (Unknown, A/I: 29,000,000G)

-Malfoi (23 000 000G, A/I: 2 500 000G)

-Lenoir (21,000,000G, A/I: 2,450,000G)

-Lestrangier (20,000,000G, A/I: 2,400,000G)

-Flint (20,000,000G, A/I: 2,150,000G)

-Roser (19,780,000G, A/I: 2,750,000G)

-Delacour ( 18,000,000G, A/I: 1,850,000G)

-Nott (17,990,000G, A/I: 2,100,000G)

-Potter (16,000,000G, A/I: 2,950,000G)

-Rosier (15,000,000G, A/I: 580,000G)

-Black (10,000,000G, A/I: 500,000G)

-Malefoy (9,500,000G, A/I: 450,000G)

-Weasley (0G, A/I: 19,500G)


	7. The Atlas Academy Entrance

**Hey everybody, here's the next entry. I really need someone to beta my fictions :s Please, remember that I'm not english native :p**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**01/09/1992**

**Palace of Versailles, Kingdom of France,**

It was 17:55.

Harry was stamping with impatience, surrounded by his many people as well as his parents, themselves eager and anxious to see their one and only son disappear to a school they did not know the location. Of course, as Atlasiens and rulers of the Kingdom of France, they could demand from the director of the school Atlas its location. But for reasons of millennial traditions, they decided not to claim the site and let their son go on an adventure, just like them.

"Have you forgotten anything?" Asked the king in a slightly sharp voice, betraying his emotion.

Harry took the time to think before shaking his head.

"No 'pa, I have not forgotten anything. I held my shrunken trunk in my pocket and my wand sheathed perfectly in my wand holster on my right forearm. Ah! And of course, I wear my ring ! ", Harry then showed him the ring with a big smile.

"And my kisses?" Asked the queen, raising an eyebrow.

Blushing to the ears, Harry rushed to his parents to kiss them. They were happy to return it to him.

"And most importantly, do not forget to write to us once you get there, ok darling?" Murmured the queen in her son's ear.

"Yes mom, it's promised!" Harry replied in a voice of emotion.

It would be the first time since his arrival among the Valois that he was going to be separated from his family for more than forty-eight hours.

"And do not forget my son, you are an Atlasien, and therefore you will be there at home, so do not let the other students step on you, okay?" in a more serious voice.

Harry nodded decidedly. He was certainly not going to be mistreated by a band of cranks who thought they were superior to him when the school and the places had belonged to his family since the foundation of the school.

"Your majesty, it will be eighteen hours in thirty seconds," exclaimed Gerard to the king.

Louis nodded before looking at his son again. The latter was already dressed in his school uniform that fit him like a glove, giving it a look both refined and distinguished.

"It's time for you to discover your school, I wish you luck, my son," said the king with a small smile.

"And do not forget to write to us darling!" Exclaimed the queen.

Harry did not even have time to answer that he felt himself caught by the portkey he was carrying. It was in a whirlwind that Adrien Louis Nicolas de Valois left Versailles in the direction of the Atlas Academy.

\Break/

**Somewhere in the Alps, Kingdom of France**

After a few seconds, Harry was placed on a stone platform in front of a gigantic gate . Made of a red and gold metal alloy, the portal was located in the centre of a gigantic wall extending as far as the eye can see on either side of the portal and rising at least six meters in height. The wall itself was an emerald green with blue arabesques forming various runes that Harry was struggling to understand, although he had the sensation of being able to read them by concentrating a little.

"These are Atlantean runes used to protect the enclosure while the wall is made of green orichalcum, an old world building material used for Atlantean fortifications with fantastic resilient capabilities."

Harry jumped at hearing the voice before turning back abruptly. A man at least thirty years old was standing in front of him, proudly wearing a black outfit of a Renaissance count and holding in his hands a long jet-black cane with a silver pommel in the effigy of a raven with ruby eyes.

"Oh, forgive my manners, Guy de Rivesang, a pleasure to meet you, your grace," the vampire bowed with a most charming grin.

Widening his eyes as he realized the school principal was standing in front of him, Harry bowed, making the vampire smile.

"Prince Adrien Louis Nicolas de Valois, Merry meet, Prince Guy," replied the young French prince.

"I'm delighted to hear you full of manners and courtesy, I guess you know the reason for my presence?" Asked Guy, gently arching an eyebrow.

Looking at Guy's blood-red eyes (which betrayed his vampire nature), Harry nodded shyly.

"Because I'm the Prince of France, or rather, the Crown Prince of the Atlas Dynasty?" Harry answered quizzically.

The Vampiric Prince shook his head too.

"You're assuming right, your grace, considering your special status, and after some correspondence with your parents about your 'legacy', I preferred to come and greet you in person," Guy replied with a small smile.

Realizing that his director was now aware of his legacy, and certainly the prophecy, Harry breathed a sigh of relief. At least someone knew what was waiting for him. It was then that he noticed that there were no other students around him, which intrigued him a lot.

"There are no other students?" Asked Harry.

"Wishing personally to welcome you, I made you come ten minutes before the other future students, those being already educated having a point of apparition in the enclosure," replied the vampire.

Seeing Harry's questioned face, he decided to continue his tirade.

" Given your special status, you have two choices available to you: The first is to assign you a room in the wing reserved for members of the Atlas family, which wing is currently empty. to get away from it all and to keep a private life. On the other hand, you could be subject to the same rules as other students and share a room with another student of the same year, allowing you to better integrate but not no longer enjoy a private life. "Guy tapped the floor lightly with his cane.

Harry shook his head quickly, making the vampire smile.

"I want to integrate with the rest of the students, and for that it would be better to be subject to the same rules, so if possible, I will live with one of the other students," said Harry standing upright.

The vampire nodded graciously.

"Well, in this case, we will assign you a roommate. To respect a policy of diversity respecting the wishes of the founder of our institution, your roommate will be of the same sex although his social membership may be at your opposite. does it suit you, or do you prefer a roommate from the same social background? "asked Guy.

Once again, Harry nodded.

"No, my roommate's social affiliation does not matter to me, and the fact that he can be a magical creature does not bother me in any way," added Harry, making the vampire smile more beautiful.

"Perfect! In this case, you just have to wait for the rest of your future comrades. Once that done, Albedo will pick you up for your integration ceremony, see you later, Mr. de Valois. "exclaimed the vampire playfully before disappearing into a swarm of bats that headed into the school grounds.

Harry remained silent in front of the bat cloud before smiling. He was finally able to discover the Atlas Academy where his parents had started their schooling.

\Break/

Fifteen minutes later, and as promised by Guy de Rivesang, Harry heard the distinctive portkey noise behind him. Turned around, he saw then fifteen people appear, all wearing the same outfit as him and wearing on their hands the same ring. Some had unreduced trunks or cages containing various animals or pets. There must have been seven boys and eight girls. Counting themselves among them, Harry noticed that there were as many girls as boys, which perfectly balanced the population of the first years.

Harry did not even have time to introduce himself to one of them as the portal opened, attracting everyone's attention. It was then that a woman approached them, and her appearance astonished some of them.

Approaching in a feline pace, the woman was dressed in a very tight leather with a strong body putting forward her quite important chest. Harry had fire on his cheeks, just like the other students (girls and boys). But the most important thing was the two little horns coming out of her forehead and arching backwards. It does not take more for Harry to understand the nature of the woman before them: A demoness or half demoness.

"Good evening everyone, my dear children, I am your deputy headmistress and Professor of Demonic Invocation, Albedo Demonia, I am delighted to hear you all here, and I beg you to leave your things here to follow me. For those who had the intelligence to shrink their things, you are allowed to take them with you, for others, your belongings and your pets will be taken directly to your rooms by our house elves. ", Exclaimed the demoness before beckoning them to follow her through the gate.

Rushing to obey the demon at a graceful pace and at the same time dangerous, the future students followed her with enthusiasm, eager to discover the place in which they were going to study. When they crossed the gate, they could only hold their breath against the landscape in front of them.

A gigantic valley stretched before their eyes, with in its center a gigantic castle radiating a red light. Even Harry held his breath against so much beauty. He noticed in the distance a Quidditch pitch, as well as a village near a river crossing the valley and a forest with a luminous aspect.

"You can see the Atlas Academy in the distance, its red radiation is due to the composition of its outer walls, made of orichalcum" old world "brought by its founder, Prince Archos Atlasien. You can also see the Quidditch ground for those who like to practice this sport, as well as the village of Caduceus. This village was founded to allow students access to various stalls and other entertainment in order to relax. There is also a branch of the Bank of France for those wishing to make withdrawals.

The river crossing the valley is named "La Bruine". Unlike a normal river, this one extends only in the valley having for end two falls of cascades. It flows continuously into a lake on the other side of the school that you can not see from here.

Finally, the forest you can see on your left is named "La Forêt de Cristal", and for good reason. Among the trees that make up this forest are some Crystal Pines, millenary trees made of crystals and luminescent, which gives this captivating aspect. Know that the forest is inhabited by several animal breeds such as unicorns, Abraxans, Golden Snails and many others. In order to avoid any danger for our students, we have prevented the installation of dangerous creatures like Redcaps and Acromantulas. Finally, the forest is a sanctuary for the Antipodes Opaleyes following a donation of eggs by a former pupil from New Zealand, "explained Albedo in a harmonious voice.

The students continued to watch the places with interest before settling on seeing a floating open-air cart arrive. Approaching the strange floating wagon, the assistant director opened the door.

"Get in that cart and it'll take us to the castle for your ceremony," the demoness exclaimed with a reassuring smile.

Obedient, the students climbed into the trolley being largely spacious. Once inside, the cart rushed towards the castle, some students letting out screams, or in Harry's case, shouts of joy. They did not see Albedo's amused smile.

In just five minutes, they crossed the entire valley to reach the great doors of the huge castle. Harry could finally detail the architecture of the huge building, and he was not disappointed. The walls of the castle were in fact white marble and orichalcum that glowed, giving that red appearance that could be seen for miles around. But the most impressive was the impressive size of the castle. It did not extend so far, but its height was impressive.

Composed of a multitude of towers overlooking each other, the castle was to extend over 9km² (half less than the castle of Chambord), but its height was greater than 200 meters. (For those wishing a rough picture, I recommend Ishgard from FF XIV Heavensward)

It was then that Albedo got out of the cart, followed closely by the students. She then approached the huge wooden doors that opened when she approached. A huge vestibule was then revealed to the students. Very spacious and containing innumerable armours, statues and other decorations, the students advanced in this Hall.

They then noticed the presence of five doors (not counting the entrance door). Two on the right, two on the left, and a huge door in front of them. Albedo then turned around, looking at the students inquisitively.

"We are going to enter the Great Hall behind the big gate behind me. The Grand Hall is the Atlas Academy's place of restoration where you can eat or socialize with your peers, follow me for your introduction, "Albedo explained to them before advancing towards the Great Hall.

Approaching the doors, she tapped on it three times. After a few seconds, the doors opened wide, revealing a gigantic Hall. An avenue covered with a blue carpet crossed the center of the Hall, from the door to a very long table to which sat several adults, certainly the professors of the Academy. On either side of the carpet were a total of eight long tables around which several students sat. Harry noticed that the students did not seem to be the same year, showing a certain mix.

They continued to follow the teacher to the teacher's table at the center of which was Guy de Rivesang, standing with open arms as a sign of welcome.

"Welcome to the Atlas Academy, the oldest International School of Magic in the world!" Exclaimed the director with a big smile, unveiling his canines.

He then turned his gaze to Harry before winking at him, making him blush for the attention. Albedo cleared his throat against the theatrical side of his director before speaking.

Focusing their attention on Albedo, students then saw a small table appear next to the teacher on which sat a crystal ball sitting on a cushion.

"When I call your name, you will approach and put your hands on this orb. The orb herein will determine your level of magical power and your magical predisposition through a colour system. Then you sit around the Empty table to my right. Note that tonight is an exception as you can usually sit where you want, if not the faculty table, "Albedo exclaimed, making students and future students laugh.

After a few seconds to give the first years time to prepare, Albedo made a list in his hands in an extravagant gesture. She began to call the names.

"Saliza Morcel"

A blonde girl with lavender eyes approached the orb before putting her hands on it. The orb shone a light blue before quickly turning green.

" Level 2 witch, predisposition to Druidism," Albedo said before urging the girl to sit down.

"Calum Nevarra"

A tall boy with fiery hair and a green gaze approached the orb confidently. The orb shone brighter than before before turning quickly brown and red.

"Wizard Level 3, predisposition to the elemental magic of earth and fire. "Says Albedo.

"Alexander Angelus"

A tall, slightly muscular blond boy with azure eyes approached the orb. The orb turned golden before moving quickly to steel blue, white and mauve.

Gouging her eyes slightly, Albedo spoke.

"Angel Level 7, Predisposition to Elemental Air Magic, White Magic and Primary Summoning Magic ."

Harry then heard applause coming from the students and teachers, making him arch an eyebrow. Was it so rare to see an angel? He was used to it, the angels being cousins of the Vélannes. Or was it due to its magic level? Harry had no idea of the value of a magic level or its meaning.

"Vartor Boutefeu"

A boy smaller than Harry stepped forward, surprisingly possessing a small black beard, long jet-black hair, and amber eyes. The orb turned dark blue before moving quickly to brown, gray, and mauve.

"Dwarf Level 5, Predisposition to Elemental Earth Magic, Neutral Magic and Primary Summoning Magic."

"Caius Greyback"

A proud-looking boy with brown hair and bright amber eyes approached the orb. The orb turned slightly dark blue before turning brown, green, yellow and purple.

"Werewolf Level 4, predisposition to elemental Earth magic, druidism, illusory magic, and black magic."

"Laeticia Voluctis"

A girl with red eyes and long ebony hair approached gracefully the orb. The orb became light blue before passing deep red, purple and black.

"Vampire Level 3, Predisposition to Blood Magic, Black Magic and Necromancy."

Harry then lost his attention, deciding to detail the teachers sitting around the big table. In the center was obviously the director, with an empty seat on his right, probably for the assistant director, while on his left was a smiling man with blue eyes and silver hair. It was then that Harry noticed that there was a little plaque in front of each teacher, and concentrating on it, he could then read his name and his position. This man was called Paris Noctant and he was a teacher of Ritual Magic.

On his left was a dark-haired woman with a severe green gaze. It was Arithmancie's teacher, Cécile Dupré. Beside her stood another woman resembling her, more fleshy with a friendly look and a sweet smile. It was Druidism professor Maria Dupré.

There was also a tall, dark looking man with a calculating look named Mortis Malecum, professor of necromancy and Blood Magic. On the other side of the table were other teachers. Blanche Innocente, the teacher of white magic. As well as teachers of Black Magic and Neutral, vampire twins named Sorric and Varric Sanguini. There was also a woman with long ears and golden hair. Harry recognized her as a High Elf, a magical race preferring to remain discreet. It was the teacher of elemental magic and illusory magic , Valeera Sol'nus .

Harry did not have time to detail the other teachers.

"Adrien de Valois"

Silence fell on the room as Harry approached the orb with his back straight. When he put his hands on the orb, he felt like a shock and a drain on his magic. It was then that under the amazed gazes of all, the orb began to shine immaculately white before becoming rainbow. Albedo was so surprised that she dropped her parchment.

After a few seconds, the assistant director exclaimed.

"Magicus Level Ten, Predisposition to all magics."

At her words, the students from all the tables stood up and applauded loudly, shocking Harry. Even the teachers began to applaud vigorously while Harry decided to join his peers. He then sat down next to Alexander that the other students seemed to avoid.

"Hi, I'm Alexander," the blond exclaimed, extending his hand to Harry.

"And I'm Adrien," Harry replied, shaking his hand.

They did not have time to continue the conversation as the director cleared his throat.

"And now that our students have been inducted among us, it's time for us to celebrate, so I wish you a Bon Appétit!" Exclaimed the vampire with a great air.

At his words, a real feast appeared on the tables as various crystal amphoras appeared, some containing blood for vampires or orange juice, pumpkin juice, sparkling water and water. Harry even noticed people-friendly dishes, be it blue meats for werewolves or salad for a wood elf.

Seeing the Burgundian beef in front of him, Harry hastened to serve himself before savoring a mouthful. He moaned with pleasure, making Alexandre smile without knowing it.

"I see that you like beef, and in view of your moans more than appreciative, I will even say that this dish is delicious. I wonder if I will have the same reaction by taking a bite.", exclaimed Alexander before stealing a piece of beef into Harry's plate.

The latter did not block him, having flushed to the tip of his ears in front of the comment more than teasing on the part of his comrade. He glared at him before taking a piece of sausage on Alexander's plate.

"On the charge of revenge," Harry said to Alexander's amused gaze.

They looked into each other's eyes before bursting into laughter, catching the attention of their comrades.

"How come you're alone? I mean, you were apart from the others before I arrived, "Harry asked with an intrigued look.

Alexander lowered his eyes.

"I think the others were afraid of my magic level, and it will probably be the same for you, or your family name could also catch their attention," the angel replied.

Harry frowned.

"I'm afraid I do not know anything about magic level, can you explain to me?" Asked the young prince.

The blond nodded before expressing himself.

"You have to know that each being has a magical level on a scale of 0 to 10. Level 0 corresponds to Squibs while 10 is reserved to the magical chosen called Magicus. The average level is usually four, and students start their schooling together at 2. Level five is often assigned to powerful wizards or magical creatures, a descendant of magic in a thousand has this level, and only one on ten thousand has level seven like me.

To give you an example, the director is ranked eight out of ten, both in relation to his age that allowed him to train and reinforce his magic, but also in relation to his legacy, being himself a royal vampire of pure blood. I understand that the Assistant Director is ranked six out of ten and she is the second most powerful person in the school. Well, it was before us two, "explained Alexander with a small smile.

Harry's eyes widened before nodding.

"And just because of that, are other students scared?" Harry asked incredulously.

Alexandre shook his head with a disappointed look.

"It's totally stupid of them, it's not because we're more powerful magically that we're unfriendly. What else ?!" Harry exclaimed, raising his arms.

His remark had the gift of making Alexander laugh. This is how the two began to discuss throughout the meal. After an hour, the dishes disappeared and the director spoke again.

"It's now time for you to go to sleep, Mrs. Sol'nus being the Head of the First Years, she will be responsible for showing you your quarters and providing you with your schedule and a school plan. With that, I wish you all a good start to the Atlas Academy! And do not forget that my office will always be open to you! "Exclaimed the director before disappearing in a cloud of bats, making the teachers around sigh.

The High Elf then got up gracefully before exclaiming.

"First years, follow me to your quarters."

Without losing a moment, the woman left the room, followed closely by Harry and his comrades. It was then that they began a journey through a multitude of corridors and stairs, rising to the heights of the castle. After about ten minutes, they arrived in a big tower. The woman then showed them a plan.

"Here is a plan of the tower and the distribution of your apartments. You will be two per apartment, and enchantments have been placed on the doors to prevent non-homeowners from entering the rooms. If you wish to join in a party, please use the common room or one of the study is no curfew, considering that you are big enough to go to bed.

I'll be handing you your schedules tomorrow morning at breakfast at eight o'clock in the Grand Hall. Classes will obviously start in the afternoon, giving you time to discover the places and spot you, "the teacher said softly.

She gave each student a magical map of the school.

"Please keep these cards carefully because I will not give you any more, this is meant to make you feel at ease. At the slightest problem, my door will always be open and my desk is in front of the entrance of the tower, allowing you to I hope you have a good evening and see you tomorrow, "Valeera finished before leaving the premises.

Hurrying to look at the distribution of the apartments, Harry gave a little cry of victory by noting that his roommate was Alexander. The latter seemed as pleased as Harry, and the two hurried to their quarters.

They were pleasantly surprised to discover a room of at least 70m² with two large four-poster beds, huge wardrobes, desks for homework or writing, and a small sitting room in the center with a fireplace.

"It's great here!" Alexander exclaimed before taking the left bed.

Harry nodded before heading to the right one. He then pulled out his shrunk trunk before enlarging it to sort his things. He saw Alexander do the same, the latter having also narrowed his business to keep them with him.

After a few minutes of unpacking and storage and a conversation to get to know each other better, the boys went to bed. Harry's last thoughts before falling asleep were:

_"I can not wait to see what tomorrow reserve to me."_


	8. First courses and discoveries

**Hey people, here's another chapter. I'd just like to say one thing : Yes, it'll be a slash (I think I already said it) but it will not be somme "fluffy" stuff or things like that. So yes, Alexander will be quite important. Thank you :p**

**I also need a beta, quite urgently dare I say :s**

**Enjoy =D**

* * *

**02/09/1992**

**Atlas Academy,** **Quarters** **of Harry and Alexander,**

While our main protagonist was sleeping peacefully, a ray of sunlight crossed the window facing his bed to caress his face gently. This simple glow was enough to make his eyes flutter, then starting his awakening.

*yawn*

After that yawn, Harry stretched out like a well-fed cat before looking at the ceiling absently. He then rehearsed the events that led to his position before smiling. He had finally entered the Atlas Academy founded by his ancestor. It was with a satisfied air that he disengaged himself from his blankets to leave his bed.

Preferring to sleep unhindered, he was dressed in a simple satin underpants that allowed him to slide effectively from his bed. He shivered slightly before grabbing his dressing gown on the dresser at the foot of his bed, not forgetting to put on his slippers. This was his daily rhythm since his early childhood, and he did not intend to change it.

"Slept well ?"

Harry jumped slightly before turning around. He did not think his roommate and new friend would be awake. But when his gaze lingered on his companion, the fire caught his cheeks and he looked down shyly. Alexander was also in his underpants, and it was the first time Harry had seen another boy in such a suit.

"Well, what about you?" The young prince replied.

Harry did not see the amused look on the face of the angel on which the lips spread in a smile.

"I slept like a baby. Are you okay? You're all flushed.", Teased the blond.

Blushing more beautiful, Harry raised his head to immerse his eyes in Alexander's.

"I'm not used to seeing people half naked, sorry," Harry replied.

Alexandre barked at laughing before glancing at it.

"Yet you seem to be used to being it."

Harry's eyes widened, noticing he had not yet put on his dressing gown. In two in three movements, the piece of cloth was put on, all under the crystalline laughter of the angel.

"Uh ... what if we were talking about something else?" Harry asked, not knowing what else to say.

Gently arching an eyebrow, the blond nodded. Better not to tease Harry too much, he was not sure how he would react . Making a sign of the hand, the hour appeared before the angel.

"We should go down for breakfast, it will be 8:00 in ten minutes," announced the blond.

Seeing the wandless magic, Harry jumped slightly, something that Alexandre noticed.

" Do not forget that I'm level seven, besides being an angel, so I can cast several basic spells without my wand like _Tempus_ or _Tergeo_ ," the angel explained with a smile.

Blushing again, Harry nodded.

"Sorry, I already forgot that story of magic levels," Harry said sheepishly.

"No matter," said the angel with a wink.

Smiling again, Harry hurried to the door leading to their bathroom. With a large bathtub and an Italian shower, Harry regretted not being able to enjoy a good bath. Without waiting, he slipped into the shower to enjoy the hot water, moaning feeling the heat surrounded him gently. After two minutes, the shower was over and he quickly dried himself before putting on his school uniform.

When he stepped out of the shower, Alexandre followed suit to take a shower. He came out five minutes later, also wearing his outfit and slightly wet hair.

"Are we going?" Alexander asked, looking at Harry, who was sitting quietly on the couch facing the fireplace.

"Let's go!" Harry exclaimed happily before leaving the room, not forgetting to catch Alexander's hand.

The latter was greatly amused by being dragged into the corridors by Harry, who hurried to the Great Hall for breakfast. The thing that not many people knew was that Harry loved having breakfast, and he could be cranky if he had nothing in his stomach. Some would not hesitate to say that he had been spoiled , but Harry preferred to think he was just full of common sense. After all, it was not for nothing that we needed three meals a day.

In record time, the two boys reached the Great Hall where there were already several students scattered across the room as well as some teachers. Not wasting time, Harry walked to the first table to the right of the carpet, still shooting Alexander with him.

"Can we sit here?" Harry asked two older students.

One of them, a silver-eyed brunette, looked at him, slightly surprised, before nodding. Delighted with his answer, Harry sat down in front of the two boys, Alexander taking his place on his right.

"Adrien de Valois, nice to meet you!" Exclaimed Harry, extending his hand.

Brown shook his hand.

"Marcus Forestier, happy to meet you ... FYI, the boy next to me is my best friend, Takehito of Hitachi . "

He pointed to the Japanese boy with ebony hair and black eyes on his right.

"Merry Meet, Prince Adrien, I have heard a lot about you," said the Japanese, bowing slightly.

Harry's eyes widened as he recognized the Japanese title. As Hitachi was a junior branch of the reigning dynasty of the Japanese Empire, he was surprised to meet one of their members among the Atlas Academy students.

"All the same. Are you related to Emperor Heisei by chance?" Asked Harry.

Harry remembered perfectly the coronation of Prince Akihito in 1989 following the death of his father, Emperor Showa. The latter had died of an acute case of Dragonpox, thus putting an end to his reign and Era Showa. During his enthronement, Akihito began the Era Heisei, to which Harry and his parents attended, as well as several members of the French Royalty and the rest of the world. But Harry did not remember seeing Takeshi at the festivities, hence his question.

The young Japanese nodded.

"Indeed, Adrien-Oji, I am currently the only child from the union of my parents, Prince Masahito of Hitachi and Princess Hanako Masahito of Hitachi, and fourth heir to the Chrysanthemum," replied the Japanese.

"You're a prince ! And you never ever thought telling me this titbit of information?", Exclaimed Marcus, looking shocked at his friend.

The Japanese shrugged nonchalantly.

"I did not see the point, and the probability of becoming the first heir to the throne is infinitely low," said Takehito.

"I don't fucking care, you dumbass ! Doesn't matter if you're a Prince or a carpet dealer, but at least you could have told me, I'm supposed to be your best friend! Fuck it !" exclaimed the brunet forcefully while making big gestures.

Harry and Alexander opened their eyes at hearing so much vulgarity. Harry as Prince, and Alexander as an angel, they were not used to hearing so many _nice words_ in such a short time.

"You could at least show politeness in front of Adrien-Oji, your language is unworthy of his presence, Marcus," the Japanese reprimanded him.

Blushing slightly, remembering the presence of the first two years, Marcus quickly apologized.

"And what does _Oji_ mean anyway?" Asked Marcus after he calmed down.

"Crown Prince," the Japanese answered simply.

A silence settling after the answer of the simplest of Takehito, Alexander took advantage of it to introduce himself.

"By the way, I'm Alexandre Angelus, nice to meet you!"

Alexander's phrase had the gift of relaxing the atmosphere, making the other three seated members smile.

"By the way, what year are you?" Asked Alexandre, intrigued.

While showing them his azure blue ring.

"We are both in grade 5. This year, we will have to pass our O. , and it will not be easy. Why did I take so many courses ?!", Marcus complains as he falls on the table, sobbing falsely.

"Which lessons did you take?" Asked Harry, amused by the behaviour of the brunette.

Getting up suddenly while smiking, the brunette was happy to answer his question.

"As usual, there are the Core Courses of Transfiguration, Charms, Magical Défense, Magical History , Botany and of course Potions, and then I took Elemental Water Magic, Offensive Magic, Alchemy, Duels, Primary Summoning Magic and finally, Warding. ", The brown man explained quickly.

Harry and Alexandre nodded before redirecting their attention to the Japanese. Seeing their inquisitive eyes, the latter agreed to answer their silent question.

"In addition to the Core Courses, I must pass my Offensive Magic, Duels, Ritual Magic, Care of Magical Creatures, and Conjuration examinations."

Harry's eyes widened as he remembered Marcus's classes. He then made his necklace appear with a silver ouroboros around his neck. At the sight of the necklace, the eyes of the fifth year widened.

"Seriously ?! Are you already an alchemist? But that's not possible," he said.

"I now remember reading an article about your apprenticeship with Master Flamel, my congratulations on the success of your apprenticeship, Adrien-Oji," said Takehito with a small smile.

"Thanks, Takehito, and please, just call me Adrien, and to answer your question, Marcus, I'm an accomplished alchemist, I've been trained by my godfather since I was eight years old, Nicolas Flamel," he explained quickly. Harry seeing the look still shocked Marcus.

"All in all, you do not have to take the Alchemy class here because you're already one, and trained by the best of the best! It's so unfair!" Marcus exclaimed falsely before making him a wink to reassure him.

"And how is it to be Nicolas Flamel's apprentice?" Asked Alexandre, who had remained silent until then.

Harry pretended to think before shrugging his shoulders.

"Having always lived with them, I can not answer the question too much. Since I started at the age of eight, I was able to quickly learn all about Alchemy with Uncle Nic. On the other hand, he will teach me his most valuable recipes only when I finish my schooling, "replied Harry.

The other three boys nodded. They continued their discussion while enjoying their breakfast while the tables filled more and more students. When Harry took the time to analyze the room, he noticed that half the students were actually non-wizards. He noticed several werewolves, some Veelas, but especially Elves, which surprised him a little.

"How come there are so many elves here? They usually prefer to stay hidden, "Harry asked his comrades.

"Because the Atlas Academy is considered the best and oldest Academy in the world, our parents prefer to send us here for our studies, and here we are not bothered by racist or meddling wizards."

The four boys jumped at the female voice. A High Elf had approached them, her opaline face surrounded by golden curly hair and her brilliant blue eyes like sapphires.

"Selvina Coursoleil, nice to meet you, I'm in grade seven," the young woman introduced herself.

The four boys greeted her quickly as the young woman took a seat next to them.

"I never understand why you have different names, the Elemental Magic teacher has an incomprehensible name while yours is understandable. Why? "Asked Marcus, frowning.

Selvina let out a chuckle before shutting herself down when she saw Marcus's rash. Rolling her eyes at the timidity of the wizard, the latter decided to answer his question.

"To answer your question, the family name is linked to the rank of an elf: only elven noble and royal families have a translated name, while commoners keep their name in Elvish," replied the young woman.

"So you're noble?" Asked Harry.

Despite his knowledge, Harry did not know much about the High Elves. Well, he knew that the Royal High Elves family was the Sunstrider Dynasty, but other than that, he knew nothing else.

"Indeed, I am a member of the Coursoleil Family, one of the Eight Great Families of the High Kingdom," began Selvina before continuing her explanation by seeing the lost looks of the boys. "The High Kingdom is divided into several castes, and at the bottom we have the Wood Elves who are in charge of the maintenance of the forests and creatures living in our kingdom. Their magic is quite weak, but they compensate with dexterity for all test and mastery of weapons.

Then we have the High Elves commoners. They are all capable of magic and are the average citizens of our Kingdom. It's after it gets complicated. The High Kingdom is composed of several noble families . First we have the Thirty Noble Families, our little nobility. They participate in the political life of the Kingdom through the Magisterium where they have 25% of the seats.

Then we have the Fifteen Sacred Families, a superior nobility. The title of Sacred family is due to the fact that they are the Fifteen original families. They own 25% of the Magisterium.

Afterwards, we have the Eight Great Families, the Elven High Nobility, which controls the remaining 50% of the Magisterium. The Great Families are actually those who participated in the active foundation of the High Kingdom, the concealment of our Kingdom to humans and who swore to defend the Royal family against all odds.

And finally, there is the Royal Family composed of the Sunstrider Dynasty. Being a Constitutional Monarchy, the royal family can not make unilateral decisions in relation to the Magisterium, but it is compensated by the 50% control of the Magisterium by the Great Families who obey the Royal Family. The only way to oppose the King is therefore an alliance between the Thirty Noble Families and the Fifteen Sacred Families. "

The boys remained quiet, having heard the explanations of the High Elf. They did not expect elvish politics to be so complicated.

"And it's true that you are immortal?" Asked Marcus, still intrigued.

Selvina shook her head.

"No, we are not, if that were the case, we would not see the point in reproducing ourselves, because after all, reproduction is only the perpetuation of the race. To answer more precisely, we live on average four hundred years, "she replied.

They continued their discussion, learning a little more from each other. They then discovered that Selvina was going to get her N.E. of Druid Magic, White Magic, Elemental Air and Water Magic, Offensive Magic and Sacred Magic. After a while, the teachers began to cross the ranks to give the students their schedules. Recovering his, Harry was surprised to see several checkboxes on the paper. He did not have time to ask a question that the headmaster spoke.

"Now that your schedules have been distributed, you can go about your business. At the attention of the First Years, be aware that you will have to check on schedule the courses you want to take in addition to your Core Courses. You must choose a minimum of two yet have not limit. You can change courses for a period of two months, after this trial period, your classes will be fixed and you will not be able to change your course.

I strongly advise you to choose your areas of predilection to have good grades. With these words, I wish you a good day, "exclaimed the headmaster before leaving the premises while walking.

Abandoned by their new friends, Alexander and Harry found themselves alone in the Great Hall with the other First Years. The two friends looked at each other before looking at their schedules. They then saw quills appear before them.

"Nice to know they're using Self-Replenishing Quills here," Harry commented, as Alexander snorted.

"Which courses are you going to choose?" Alexander asked, looking at Harry.

"No idea, what about you?" Replied the young prince.

Alexander watched his schedule before nodding.

"I'm going to take Sacred Magic, White Magic, Primary Summoning Magic and Elemental Air Magic, I do not know what else to take," he said.

Harry nodded before looking at all the courses on offer. The courses being:

-Elemental Magic (Choice of the element)

-Ritual Magic

-Illusion Magic

-Healing Magic

-Blood Magic

-Necromantic Magic

-Black Magic

-Neutral Magic

-Astral Magic

-White Magic

-Druidic Magic

-Warding Magic

-Sacred Magic

-Offensive Magic

-Runes (Advanced and Atlantean)

-Arithmancy

-Duels

-Creation of Spells

-Alteration (Advanced Metamorphosis allowing to last in time)

-Divination

-Conjuration (Basic Summoning with unlimited duration and food)

-Primary Summoning (Invoking to be from different planes of existence)

-Care of Magical Creatures

-Painting and Magic Sculpture

-Magical Music

-Magical Blacksmithing (Reserved for x Dwarves and Goblins)

"I think I'll try all the courses that end with Magic in addition to Conjuration , Runes, Arithmancy , Primary Summoning and Duels, and then I'll keep those that please me and give up those that do not interest me." check the corresponding boxes.

"I had forgotten that we could change courses, I'm going to add Neutral Magic, Arithmancy , Runes, Offensive Magic and Healing Magic," Alexander exclaimed before ticking the corresponding boxes.

It was then that under their bewildered eyes, schedules changed to accommodate their new curriculum. Harry's eyes widened as he saw his busy schedule, which made him frown.

"With so many classes, I was expecting more classes and less free hours," Harry said.

Alexandre nodded, himself amazed by the many hours of study. Fortunately for them, their main teacher heard them, and she decided to approach them.

"It's quite normal, Mr. Angelus, Mr. de Valois, since you have the opportunity to start your courses in your first year, compare to other schools, so we can afford to reduce your class hours. by dividing them not over three or five years, but seven, not to mention that the main courses will become optional in sixth year.

This is to allow our students to learn better through a lower level of stress and a better education. Not to mention that students have the opportunity to participate in various clubs offered by the institution. I am myself the supervisor of the Eloquence Club, which aims to help students express themselves better. Our clubs are many and varied, although the most popular are those of Quidditch, Discovery of Nature, and of course, Drama, the latter being supervised by the headmaster in person.

What's more, we have a Duels Club that is apart from Duels Courses, allowing students to gauge and compete in a protected environment. I hope that my answer will help you to better understand how the school works. With that, I will explain this to the other students, "explained the teacher before leaving them.

After he left, Alexandre and Harry looked at each other before smiling.

"That's great! In short, we'll have a lot of free time, so what's our first class?" Harry asked, looking at his schedule.

"It looks like it's Potions with Professor Thomas Belixir from 1:00 pm to 3:00 pm In the meantime, what if we take the opportunity to explore the place?" Asked Alexander after reading the timetable.

Harry nodded, and that's how the two fellows went in search of exploring the castle and every nook and cranny.

\Break/

**Potions Hall, Southwestern Tower Summit,**

After a splendid and long exploration of the castle (which they could only half explore), Harry and Alexander joined the Southwestern Tower reserved for Potions classes (and Alchemy according to the students of other years). When they reached the summit, their comrades joined them in front of the big door leading to the hall.

It was then that it opened, leaving room for a big man tern air, wearing a pair of goggles, gloves, a cap on the hair and a long dress of potionist.

"Take a seat wherever you want, as long as you're paired," the teacher ordered before heading to his office.

The students hastened to sit behind workbenches, keeping their dormitory pairs. Harry noticed that the place was very airy, with huge windows, air filters and other safety equipment. He then saw the teacher write on the board, revealing his name. **Thomas Belixir** .

"I am your Potions teacher, Grand Potions Master of the Potions Guild, and in this room, the one you must obey. Potions are above all a dangerous subject that requires rigor, method and patience. It is not made for dunderheads and the overexcited jar.

First of all, I'll ask you to pick up a gown, a hat, gloves and safety goggles at the back of the room, "the teacher exclaimed before showing a cupboard in the back of the room.

The sixteen students hurried to get the protective equipment before putting it on. Once each pupil has been prepared, the teacher goes back to his explanations.

"You will have to dress this way at each class, without even having me to warn you, that is above all for your safety, so that you do not inhale toxic fumes or be splashed.

We will now talk about the safety instructions to adopt in case of problems. If a toxic vapor or a dangerous smoke is scattered in the room, you will immediately have to open the windows to disperse it outside the castle.

In case of burn, you will immediately have to press the rune on my right. This rune is directly connected to the infirmary, to warn our nurse from the slightest problem. Finally, in the event of an explosion of cauldrons or potions, you must immediately leave the premises before alerting a teacher if I am no longer in a state of consciousness.

Is that understood? "Asked Thomas in a deep voice.

"Yes, sir!" Answered the students in chorus.

The teacher nodded, delighted with the students' response.

"All right, let's start with the basics, first we'll learn how to cut, slice, crush, grind, mash, stir, the importance of differences between each movement, and the potion-making spell

Now follow my instructions ... ", began the teacher.

For a good hour, students learned to differentiate between cutting and slicing, crushing, grinding and mashing, as well as stirring clockwise and counter-clockwise. Being all magically competent, they learned in just five minutes to cast the potion-making spell.

Noting that the students had learned the movements correctly, the professor pulled out his wand before levitating several books at the workbenches. Harry noticed that the book was called _Methodology of Potions for the First Years_ by Thomas Belixir. He widened his eyes, realizing why no book was needed: The teachers had written their own books.

"Open your books on page 3. You'll start preparing a Cure for Boils, this potion will help you to improve your movements, then we'll try a more complicated potion for the next class.

You will notice two recipes, the original one on page two and mine on page three. You will always choose the second recipe, it is of much better quality although steps are added and the ingredients are more expensive. After all, you're here at the Atlas Academy to learn from the best, not just mediocre.

You can start, and do not hesitate to ask me questions, "the teacher ordered.

The students began to read the recipe, before going to get the necessary ingredients from the various shelves.

"I'll take care of it," Harry said before going to get the ingredients, leaving Alexander at the workbench.

Running quickly through the shelves, Harry took the necessary ingredients as well as additional ones. He did not notice the interested look of the professor. Once back at his workbench, he looked at the book before closing it, slightly shocking Alexander.

"What are you doing?" Asked Alexandre, astonished by his friend's behavior.

Harry shook his head.

"We are going to follow a different recipe but that will make a potion of an even more exceptional quality. You know, before becoming an Alchemist, you have to be a Potionist Master, and I have learned with the best. ... ", Harry replied before explaining the recipe to Alexander.

So they started to prepare the Cure for Boils following Harry's recipe. Although the potion took an hour to prepare, Harry and Alexander managed to prepare it in just thirty minutes while adding two steps to improve the quality of the potion. The potion turned midnight blue and emitted a blood-red smoke, betraying its perfect quality.

The teacher then approached them.

"You did not follow my recipe," he contented himself with looking at the two students.

On hearing the teacher's voice, all the students in the class watched the duet, some snorting in their corner (Caius and Laeticia).

"I had a better recipe, professor," Harry replied standing upright.

The professor arched an eyebrow before nodding.

"That's what I see, if I'm not mistaken, you're the Prince of Valois, the youngest Potions Master and Alchemist of our time, are you?" Asked the professor an air at once curious and excited.

Flushing to his ear's tip, Harry nodded as the other students gasped in surprise. They were not aware (except Alexander) that Harry was already a Potions Master and an accomplished Alchemist.

"As you have mastered, you do not need to pass your Potions O. or N.E.W.T.S, Mr. de Valois. As I don't want to ask you to leave this course, I offer to become my teacher-assistant. Does this suit you? "Asked the professor.

Harry's eyes widened before he nodded vigorously.

"In that case, I will ask you to continue assisting Mr. Angelus in the preparation of his potions, but do not forget to teach him everything and not do everything in his place, after all, you will not be able to pass his exams in his place." the teacher before returning to inspect the cauldrons of the other students.

"Congratulations Harry!" Exclaimed Alexandre, not noticing the use of the nickname.

"Thanks Alex," Harry replied, also not paying attention to the nickname.

And so was Harry's potion class.

They chained through the Transfiguration class, taught by Veronica Toutchanger, a very old and taciturn witch. The course ran smoothly, and Harry, Alexander, and Calum showed some efficiency in this area, changing their matches to needles in just ten minutes.

Finally, it was evening and they all enjoyed a good meal, Harry socializing a little more with his classmates like Calum, Saliza and surprisingly Caius Greyback.

When it was time to go to bed, Harry hurriedly wrote a letter that would once again disrupt his life. After writing it, he asked a house elf to deliver it to his parents before going to bed, not forgetting to wish Alexander a good night.

_Dear Mom, Dear Dad,_

_I finally started my schooling at the Academy, and I must admit to being pleasantly surprised by the places.__The landscape is beautiful, as is the castle.__The places are of great beauty, and I am delighted to know that the architecture is identical to that of the old world.__Atlantis must have been very beautiful if it looks a bit like Castle Atlas._

_For your information, I was ranked Level Ten (you could have warned me about magical levels) and as expected, I'm predisposed to all magic.__I am sharing my room with Alexandre Angelus, an Angel ranked Level Seven and who is super friendly._

_I had my first class, and the Potions teacher decided to retire me as a student to make me his assistant, as my Potions Mastery exempts me from exams.__As for the Transfiguration class, it went off without a hitch.__I do not have much to say about classes, one day is not enough to judge._

_I had an important question: Do you know why I feel a constant need to stick to Alexandre?_

_Regards,_

_Your son who loves you,_

_Adrien Nicolas Louis de Valois,_

_Crown Prince of the Kingdom of France_


	9. More courses, soulmate and future BALL

**Hey everybody ! Here's the newest chapter and I still need a beta ! So yes, you guessed right : Alexander was the soul-mate, yet as I said, there'll be not much fluffy things in this fic. enjoy !**

* * *

**03/09/1992**

**Atlas Academy, Alps Chain, France,**

As Harry leisurely lunch with Alexander and his comrades of the 1st year in the Great Hall, many birds, they were, owls, ravens, eagles etc. began to fly over their heads, each transporting various packages between their talons. After a few seconds, a beautiful snowy owl stood in front of Harry, holding a letter in her claws.

"A letter for me, sweetie?" Harry asked with a small smile.

"Hoot!", The owl answered imperiously, looking at Harry's plate in a demanding manner.

Harry rolled his eyes before handing a piece of bacon to the owl who hastened to eat the piece of grilled meat. The latter seemed satisfied, Harry took the opportunity to recover the letter she had deposited in front of him.

"She's beautiful, what's her name?" Asked Alexandre curiously.

Looking away from his letter, Harry focused his attention on the blonde by his side.

"Her name is Hedwig, as my deceased distant cousin of many generations, Queen Hedwig 1st. Don't you think this royal name suit her?" Harry asked, looking tenderly at Hedwig .

"Hoot!", Hooted the owl in agreement with Harry.

Alexandre nodded while wearing a small, amused smile.

"Such a lovely lady of such a beautiful colour, yet where did you find an owl of such rare intelligence?" Asked the angel, observing the owl with a more piercing look.

Hedwig looked back at him, approaching the angel before watching him for a few seconds. After a brief moment that was for an eternity for Alexander, she pushed a new approving * Hoot *. The latter had thought him suitable. But why ?

"She was offered to me by my grandfather, Albus Dumbledore, and if I understood correctly, she was living in a menagerie at London's Diagon Alley where she was found by Hogwarts gamekeeper., Hagrid.

Considering her character the most demanding, the owners of the shop where she lived did not manage to find a proprietor in three years, and they were ready to euthanize her. Fortunately this nice half-giant managed to save her before bringing her back to Hogwarts. And grandpa Albus had the idea to give her to me, considering that she and I look alike, "Harry said opening his letter, not noticing the exchange between Alexander and Hedwig.

_My son,_

_We would like to congratulate you for your most exceptional level._ _It is true that we have never thought of informing you about the existence of these levels, nor seeing any utility there._ _Expecting your most impressive legacy, your level could only be the maximum possible._ _For your guidance, I myself am level eight while your mother is ranked level seven. Nicolas and Perenelle are ranked level nine and if I remember correctly, Dumbledore himself is ranked level eight._

_It should be noted that a power level is not representative of the true strength of an individual._ _For example, do not forget that Nicolas and Perenelle are physically weakened while someone like Albus Dumbledore does not have all his youth, although he compensates his advanced age with an extreme intelligence and a ruthless strategist spirit ._ _As a result, Nicolas could easily be defeated by me due to his weakness due to his old age while Dumbledore and I could face each other for days without being sure of the outcome._

_We are also_ _delighted_ _to know you_ _are_ _fascinated_ _by Atlantean architecture, it proves the importance of Atlantean in your blood._

_Finally, I would like to answer your question in full letter._ _Your attraction pronounced to Alexander reminds me strongly of mine for your mother._ _I myself experienced the same thing as you, wondering why I always wanted to stay with your mother as a child while romantic relationships were not a priority for me._ _There are two possibilities: Either you are bewitched in any way, or it is highly likely that Mother-Magic has decided to show you your soulmate._

_We sincerely hope to have an answer as soon as possible._ _In addition, Yüle's holidays will be held this year at the Palais des Tuileries to celebrate_ _the_ _mil-five-hundred year anniversary_ _of the Kingdom of France._ _For this special occasion, we decided to invite the personalities of the Wizarding World, as during your first Bal d'Honneur._ _You can obviously bring your friends with you, just think to keep us informed._

_With all our love,_

_Your mother and me_

Harry's eyes widened in shock after reading his parents' answer. Quite shocking and interesting, he had to admit that she had some sense. After all, Mother-Magic had dedicated to him a soul-mate whom he had to meet at some point. With all the discretion he could show, he turned his gaze on Alexander, who, to his greatest shock (and pleasure), fed Hedwig with slices of finely chopped bacon. Basically, it would not bother him to have such a nice person for soul-mate. He shook his head anyway, it was not yet of his age.

But did he have to tell Alexander what he knew? Or wait? He pondered the question for a moment, systematically swallowing his food before making a decision. He would go back to the Goblins to reiterate an inheritance test to make sure that Alexander is indeed his soul mate. Having finally met him, if he were indeed his soul-mate, then his name would finally be written on the parchment. Harry did not dare to think of the possibility of an error.

"Ready for the Primal Invocation Course ?" Asked Caius Greyback, looking alternately at Harry and Alexander.

Strangely enough, he had decided to sit down with the two boys, not seeming to be frightened by their power level or the rumors surrounding Harry. Was it due to his werewolf blood ? Harry did not know it. But he had appreciated the boy's introduction when he was sitting at his table.

Even before Harry or Alexander could show up, Caius had insisted on introducing himself while making some introductions. He then gave them a big speech about the fact that he was not one of those "low werewolves", let alone one of those who did not assume their nature. His parents were Lucien and Fenrir Greyback, the royal purebloods couple of werewolves, which meant that Caius was also one of the rare pureblood werewolves.

He explained to them that the first werewolves were born naturally following a blessing from Mother Magic several millennia ago following the Great Cataclysm. It seems that the Greyback family is descended from the first werewolf, making them the leaders of the species, whether born or bitten. Harry, however, pointed out that Fenrir did not have a very good reputation, and Caius revealed to him that this was due to the British Ministry of Magic who had a great hatred for werewolves, belittling them as hybrids and not hesitating to invent a bad reputation to werewolves in addition to establishing increasingly sectarian and racist laws. He even admitted that his father had never joined Voldemort. This information surprised Harry, who decided to write later to his parents about this strange story so they could investigate.

" Yup, look forward to seeing what we're going to learn!" Harry replied with a big smile.

The three boys smiled collectively before leaving the Grand Hall in the direction of the Summoning Tower located to the north-east of the Academy. The tower housed the Primal Invocation Course and its various secondary branches in the form of different rooms. From what Harry had been able to glean from more seasoned students, the different rooms were needed to allow a better invocation depending on the being invoked. For example, those attempting to summon demons needed darker, closed rooms, while celestial beings preferred bright, open rooms. It would seem that a place similar to the place of origin of the summoned creature allows to favor the invocation of the creature, the latter having the ability to refuse or not an invocation.

After a few minutes of walking, they arrived at the door leading to the classroom. Unlike other courts, the Primal Invocation court was taught by three teachers: Albedo Demonia, specializing in demonic invocation and so-called "dark " creatures ; Lux Sanctus, an Angel specializing in heavenly invocation and so-called "luminous" creatures, and finally, Marcus Anastasio, a general summoner wizard and Director of the Invocation Department of the Atlas Academy. Of Italian origin, the latter was quite tall, bald with a pair of square glasses on his nose.

It was precisely this teacher patiently waiting for 1st year students at the door. Dressed in a long, open-faced dress with, surprisingly, sandals, the latter motioned them to enter before heading for the painting. As the desks were able to accommodate groups of three students, Harry sat down with Alexander and Caius.

The teacher watched them before giving them a big smile.

"Hello everyone, I would like to welcome you to this first Primal Invocation class, and I'm your Primal Invocation Master and the Invocation Tower Leader, which means that at the slightest problem with an Invocation or one of the other teachers, you are required to inform me so that I can act accordingly.

For those who are interested, my name is Marcus Anastasio, although most other teachers refer to me as "Mark". As students, I beg you to kindly call me "Mr." Anastasio, and not "Professor" or other useless title. With that, we will begin with a general explanation of the Primal Invocation, "he exclaimed with a warm smile.

Hurrying to take a pen, students began to copy the teacher's words.

"First you have to learn what the Primal Invocation is, different from the Summon you can learn in courses such as Enchantments or Transfigurations, the Primal Invocation is not meant to invoke. objects or other foolishness No, the Primal Invocation is above all a complex and powerful magic to invoke to us creatures from beings of other planes of existence.

These different plans of existence are divided into three main categories: The Demon Plan, the Celestial Plan and finally, the Elemental Plan. The Demonic Plan is the place where the demons come from, as well as various creatures such as the Grimm, the Blood Bats or the Demon Stallions. The Demonic Plan represents the dark side of the Primal Invocation and all its inhabitants have a dark magical core.

On the contrary, we have the Celestial Plan where the Angels reside, as well as various creatures such as Pegasus, Spirits of Virtues and Phoenix. Obviously, all the inhabitants of this Plan are bright.

Finally, we have the most complete of all: The Elemental Plan. It is considered a place of neutrality where various elemental spirits live in elementary form as well as others like leprechauns or fairies. Some prefer to call it the Natural Plan as its inhabitants represent the elements as well as the creatures representing nature. ", The teacher began before distributing books with a magic wand.

Entitled _Explanatory Methodology of Invocation Plans and the beings who live there!_ by Marcus Anastasio, this book explained in detail each invocation plan and the living beings.

"You will read this book in your spare time, having the original that I can copy endlessly, you can keep them with you and take them home." However, note that each of the books that have been distributed to you can not in any case be duplicated in a magical form, but nothing prevents you from rewriting everything if you want to share your books with non-students from Atlas As I like to say, nothing is free in life. "

At these words, the pupils looked away from their books to look at an amused teacher who did not hesitate to wink at them. It was then that a long and painstaking course began, the teacher informing them that they would not try the invocations before the second semester, believing that before practicing, the theory had to be learned by heart.

It was probably the most studious class that students received all day or even week. And it was for a whole week that Harry discovered the various courses taught by the Atlas Academy, appreciating some (Primal Invocation, Blood Magic, Sacred Magic, Offensive Magic, ElementalMagic, Ritual Magic, Runes and Arithmancy) more than others ( Druid Magic, Astral Magic, and Neutral Magic). Not the content of the courses but simply compared to the environments and the boredom they gave him. For example, druidism was practiced in forests by means of meditation and communion with trees, something that bored Harry like never before. As for Neutral Magic, it was too similar to Charms and Transfiguration to attract Harry, probably because the spells of these two main courts are all neutral. And Astral Magic could only be practiced when you were asleep, allowing you to access other people's dreams and thus communicate over very long distances.

Harry then continued to exchange with his parents by mail before getting a pass from the director (who kept reminding him that Harry theoretically did not need his permission to leave the premises) for return to Paris to conduct a new inheritance test, which can not be done at the Caduceus branch. His suspicions were then confirmed when the name of Alexander Angelus replaced the word "unknown" on the parchment regarding the soul-mate relationship. He took the opportunity to make a detour via Versailles to discuss with his parents about this news.

Understanding the distress of Harry, they advised him to inform Alexander as soon as possible, knowing full well that the Angels did not appreciate the secrets and other lies. This is how Harry decided to inform Alexandre in November after accumulating the necessary courage.

\Break/

**22/11/1992**

Harry had sweaty hands as he watched the clock in his room apprehensively. Alexander had gone to deliver a letter to the aviary, and he was about to return soon.

The young prince took a breath, then two, and even three. Closing his eyes while concentrating, just as his godfather had taught him, he tried to regain his composure by focusing on his occlumency. He was so deep in thought that he did not hear the door of the room when Alexandre returned.

" Are you okay, Harry?" Asked the angel worriedly.

When he had just sent an answer to his parents about the invitation to Ball of Yüle proposed room roommate as well as best friend, Alexander did not expect to find this said friend in full concentration, catching his breath and white like a cloth.

Harry's eyes widened before he gave a little cry of surprise, the burst making him fall from his bed back, his feet up. Alexander could not stop a thunderous laugh as he watched the comic scene, which made Harry blush when he managed to get back on his bed.

"Do not scare me like that, silly, I almost had a heart attack!" Harry cried, making his soul mate all the more laughing.

After a few minutes of laughter on Alexander's part, and Harry's flushes, they could begin their discussion.

"So, why were you in this state?" Asked Alexandre curiously as he sat next to Harry on his bed.

Swallowing, Harry blushed slightly.

"To calm my palpitations," he replied timidly, which contrasted strongly with his previous attitude.

Finely arching his left eyebrow, Alexandre stared at Harry.

"Any problems?" He asked.

Harry shook his head quickly.

"No, not at all ... Well, it depends," the prince replied hesitantly.

Tipping his head to the side, Alexander looked like a labrador to Harry.

" Of?", He asked leaving the question unanswered

The throbbing of Harry's heart quickened. It was finally time to reveal everything.

"You," he replied quickly.

The angel's eyes widened as he heard his best friend's response.

"And if you were more specific, and this time, avoiding being vague, I want you to go to the basics, without turning around the bush," Alexandre asked, frowning.

Harry could not help but let out a nervous sneer. Despite the fact that he is an Angel and therefore patient, Alexander hated riddles and games of patience in general.

"Youaremysoulmatephereisaiditpleasedonthateme!" Harry said quickly unintelligible.

"Slower Harry, I did not understand anything !" Repeated the angel with an amused smile.

Swallowing again, Harry caught his breath before speaking in a clear, clear voice.

"You are my soul mate, I said it! please do not hate me!"

At these words, Alexander's eyes widened as Harry blushed to his ears.

"You know ?!" cried the blond, haggardly.

Not expecting this answer, Harry turned his head toward him so quickly that he could hear his neck cracking.

"What? How?" Harry asked with surprise.

Blushing in his turn, Alexandre passed his hand on the back of his neck.

"To be honest, I had known since our first meeting," said Alexander, not noticing Harry's shocked look. "All the angels are able to recognize their soul-mate, it's quite simple in fact, as soon as we meet our soul-mate, we only think about him and we have the impression that our world turns exclusively around him, not to mention that we are very jealous. "

Harry did not believe his ears. Alexander knew it from the beginning, even before Harry understood the meaning of his attraction for this angel, he was already aware. Not knowing why, Harry felt like a hint of anger.

"And you wanted to hide it?" He asked with a hint of vehemence.

Noticing the slightly hostile tone in Harry's voice, Alexandre's eyes widened before he looked him straight in the eye. He then saw as a feeling of betrayal through these golden blue eyes.

"I did not want to rush you Harry, and maybe you'd reject that link, I did not want to force you ..." Alexandre explained plaintively.

Shrouding his shocked eyes as any form of hostility left his body, Harry could not help but react.

"Reject the link ?!", he exclaimed with horror.

Alexandre nodded slowly.

"Yes, you know, Angels, like the Veelas or the demons, we do not have too many choices about our soul-mates. I mean, we love them, but it's not necessarily reciprocal. Wizards do not necessarily feel this need to bond with their soul-mate, which allows them to have free relationships. For us, it's not at all the same. We have no choice, either it is our soul- mate, or that's loneliness for life, "Alexander explained sadly.

He thought of his uncle whose soulmate was a British witch . The latter had rejected the link before joining Voldemort's forces, leaving the poor angel suffering. All because she refused to be united to a "dirty half-breed". The latter had ended his life by cutting his wings before jumping from the tower of his own mansion.

Swallowing, Harry shook his head.

"I'll never do that, I'm not like that, you know that Alex," Harry exclaimed loudly.

A radiant smile appeared on the face of Alexander.

"Does that mean you accept our bond?" Asked the hopeful angel.

Harry nodded while Alexander hugged him. After a few seconds, the angel pulled back before frowning.

"But how did you learn it?" He asked.

Blushing slightly, Harry began to explain everything to him. The explanation was quick, and after a good hour of discussion, they both went to sleep, each in their bed. Fortunately for them their soul-sister bond would grow with them.

\Break/

**Wales, United Kingdom**

**Potter Manor, Godric's Hollow,**

While James Potter was opening his mail, he noticed an official letter he had not received for a few years: A letter from the Kingdom of France. Curious, he decided to read it before smiling sadistically.

It was an invitation to the Ball of Yüle of the Royal Family of France taking place at the very famous Palais des Tuileries. And this time, he was going to go with all his family to show everyone how much his son and himself were far more important than these frog-eaters. Now it was enough for him to announce the news to his wife and son. He winced slightly, already imagining the scandal of not being able to organize their own Ball.

\Break/

**Versailles, Kingdom of France,**

_Dear mom_ _, Dear dad,_

_I am pleased to announce that I have revealed everything to Alexander._ _Imagine that he was already aware, due to his nature as an angel._ _All in all, and to sum it all up, we both accepted our soul-mate bond._ _That's it, it's official: I'm in a relationship with Alexandre_ _Angelus._

_For your information, his parents agreed to come to our_ _ball_ _, just like Caïus Greyback's parents._

_Your son who loves you so much,_

_Adrien Louis Nicolas de Valois_

King Louis de Valois smiles after reading his son's letter. Seconds later, his smile disappeared as he read the acceptance of the Potters. He looked at Nicolas Flamel before he exclaimed.

"Something tells me this Ball will be ... exceptional."


	10. The Yüle Ball

**Here's the next chapter. It'll be in 2 or 3 parts :D Enjoy**

* * *

**21/12/1992**

**Godric's Hollow, Wales,**

Admiring himself in his mirror, Henry Potter smiles narcissistically. For the occasion, he had dressed in his finest red burgundy robe with the golden threads and coat of arms of his houses, Potter and Gryffindor. He was the identical portrait of James Potter, with one difference: His scarlet hair is identical to his mother's. Observing the "V" -shaped scar on his cheek, Henry frowned slightly as he noticed that it had faded slightly. The medics of St. Mungo's had explained to him that the residual magic present in the scar had begun to fade.

He decided to leave his room to join his parents in the Manoir's Reception Hall, where the floo was connected to the floo network.

"Are you ready darling?"

This question was asked by his mother. The latter had dressed in her most beautiful dress with around her neck the most ostentatious necklace ever made of diamonds. Next to her was his father, dressed in a smart and elegant outfit.

"Yes mom," Henry replied with a small smile.

Both parents nodded. They had decided with Sirius and Remus to meet at the Hall of International Portkeys of the Ministry of Magic. Without losing a moment, the trio took the floo to reach their destination.

When they appeared in the Great Hall of the Ministry of Magic, they could see their two friends waiting for them near the Fountain. For the occasion, they wore matching outfits, Sirius dressed in grey and Remus in blue. James Potter frowned slightly at Sirius' outfit. The latter wore the coat of arms of the Black family on his shoulders and not his chest.

Approaching them, James hastened to start the conversation.

"Sirius, where are your lordly coats of arms?" Asked James, worried.

Sirius blushed slightly before showing his right hand. Lord Potter's eyes widened as he noticed the lack of a ring.

"Are you ... you're not the Lord Black anymore?" James wondered as Lily and Henry blanched.

Shaking his head, Sirius decided to explain himself.

"To punish me for my alleged actions unworthy of my status, the Seigneur Lenoir removed my title of Head of the Black Family before dividing the dowry by 10. He also decided to withdraw the title of Heir Black from Henry to give it to Draco Malfoy From now on, Narcissa Malfoy has become the proxy of the Black family on the Wizengamot until further notice, "he said, showing a letter informing him of his new status.

The letter had been received today, reminding him that he had to come to the Bal organized at the Palais des Tuileries, otherwise he would be banned from the Black family. All the members closely related to the ducal families had to be present at the Ball .

"Malfoy, this Slytherin is now the heir of the Blacks in my place?" Complains Henry, opening his eyes wide.

"Unfortunately, and I cannot do anything about it," Sirius replied, gritting his teeth.

Not wishing to linger too much, and wishing to change the subject, James urges them to join the Hall of International Portkeys. By mutual agreement, the group arrived in the room. To their shock, Augusta Longbottom and his grandson were present. Rushing to join them, Lily was the first to speak.

"Dowager Longbottom, what a surprise to see you here," Lily said as the old woman gave him a disdainful look.

"Indeed, Lily, Neville and I decided to attend the Yule Ball organized by the French royal family after a most courteous invitation, and I suppose you decided to attend as well?" said the old Longbottom.

Lily blushed slightly in anger at the old Longbottom's lack of politeness against her. The latter was steeped in the purest traditions, believing that Lily was an up-and-coming mudblood who did not deserve the title of Lady Potter. For his part, Neville was a rather shy and slightly chubby boy often martyred by Henry and his band (Ronald, Seamus, Dean etc.) with his friend, Hermione Granger.

"Indeed, Dowager Longbottom, and if you do not mind, we're going to get our portkeys. Good evening, "James intervened to save his wife from the harsh language of the horrible woman.

The old woman threw a disgusted look at James before taking her grandson's hand and whispering a word. The latter had already recovered the portkey, both of them volatilizing in the direction of France.

"I hate this old woman, as stuck as all those death eaters and purebloods!" Almost spit out Lily.

James sighed slightly. Although he did not really appreciate how Augusta had behaved, he was quite understanding. After all, he himself was a pureblood who respected the traditions. Besides, he wondered why he was in a relationship with Lily when he was obviously a traditionalist. A mild migraine took him before he shook his head, completely forgetting what he had just thought.

"Shall we?" Asked James , heading for one of the Ministry's employees.

The employee looked at the family before widening his eyes slightly, recognizing the Survivor and his parents.

"We have an invitation for the Yule Ball organized by the Crown of France, here's the invitation," said James, extending the invitation to the wizard.

The latter accepted the invitation before reading it. Analyzing the stamp, he nodded. Everything was in order.

"How many people?" He asked.

"We'll be five," James replied, pointing to Sirius and Remus.

Nodding once more at the head, the employee handed them a rope, not without banging it with a wand.

"This portkey will transport you to the entrance of the Palais des Tuileries in Paris. Considering the specialty of the place, this portkey can be used to go-and-back only once. To activate it, you just have to pronounce" Parisis ". explained the wizard.

Accepting the portkey, James thanked the employee not without giving him a Gallion in tip before stretching the rest of the rope to others. Each grabbing a piece, James pronounced the password.

That's how they left the London Ministry of Magic.

\Break/

**Entrance to the Tuileries Palace Garden, Paris**

Appearing in a sonorous * fwoosh *, James Potter and his family looked around with an air both curious and amazed. In front of them was a small gate surrounded by low walls separating the garden of the tuileries from the rest of the district. One could even see in the distance the Palais des Tuileries.

"It's beautiful ..." Lily commented with amazement.

The rest of the group just shook their heads. Although they did not appreciate the French, they had to admit that the place was of great beauty. Henry frowned as he noticed something.

"Where are the muggles?" He asked.

Indeed, there was no muggle around them. Be it streets or roads, there was no muggle, just wizards. There were carriages, but not a single bus or car.

"They are not here, Anti-Muggle Dimensional Runes have been activated throughout the borough for the occasion, and they are usually only present at the Palais des Tuileries, but I suppose this exceptional event pushed the to extend the range of the runes, "Remus explained with a puzzled look.

Lily's eyes widened at the mention of the runes. In spite of all their efforts, the Unspeakables had still not succeeded in reproducing the said runes, and it was already three hundred years that they worked on it. Seeing the perplexed mines of Sirius, James and Henry, Remus hastened to explain to them what these runes were . After several minutes of explanations, they went to the entrance of the gardens where waited several French wizards and a valet.

"Welcome to the Palais des Tuileries, ladies and gentlemen, would you be so kind as to entrust me with your invitation?" Asked the valet politely, bowing quickly.

Nodding, James handed him the invitation that the valet hastened to catch. Reading the invitation attentively, the valet observed the British before beckoning the guards to let them pass.

"Thank you, Lord Potter, your suite and you can enter the estate, we wish you a good evening," the valet returned his invitation.

Thanking him, the Potters crossed the gate to enter the famous gardens of the Palais des Tuileries. Despite all their efforts, they failed to hide their surprise at the indescribable beauty of the gardens.

Huge embroidered parterres stretched out of sight, surrounding on both sides the paved road leading to the palace at the back. Topiaries, bushes and shrubs were distributed throughout the gardens, not to mention the huge pools (round and octagonal), terraces (feuillant, waterfront) and marble belvederes with golden filigree in which ducks, swans and geese waded cheerfully. The place was simply fantastic, and full of people. Hundreds of wizards could be seen at the lively discussions heading towards the palace. As Charles Perrault said so well , _"There, we can talk about_ _business, weddings and all things that are more conveniently treated in a garden than in a church, where in the future it would be necessary to make an appointment._ _I am convinced that the gardens of the kings are so large and spacious so all children can walk there_ . "

After a good fifteen minutes to go through the famous gardens around the world, they arrived in front of the big portal leading to the courtyard of the Palace. Once again, guards were present everywhere. They rechecked the invitation before letting the Potters get inside. The latter soon noticed the presence of the Longbottoms, which seemed frozen. Slightly worried, they came closer to themselves before they froze, understanding the reason for their astonishment.

A few steps away from them were the members of the famous Lestrange family in addition to Bartemius Crouch and his son, Barty.

"Those monsters ... how dare they strut themselves here?" After what they did! ", Augusta paused, casting a look worthy of the darkest spells at the Lestrange.

Unfortunately for her, her comment was heard. It was then that a tall, blue-eyed, jet-haired man approached them. Walking with a refined step with his cane , he positioned himself in front of Augusta Longbottom.

"Do you have a problem with my house, Madame?" He asked in a deep voice with a strong French accent.

"Your house ? are you related to these monsters?" Augusta spat, shooting the man away.

For his part, James whitened by recognizing the ring of the man and his cane. The pommel was shaped like a crescent moon. For his part, the man narrowed his eyes.

"I advise you to show me the respect that is due to me. Given your background with the members of my junior branch, I agree to let your anger run, but I will not tolerate any insult on your part anymore. Do you understand? "he threatened in a dark voice.

"Who are you?" Lily asked, intrigued.

Turning away from Augusta's gaze to look at Lily, the man arched an eyebrow before frighteningly grinning.

"Know, madame, that I am Duke Roland Lestrangier, Leader of the Most Archaic and the Noblest House of Lestrangier and Chancellor of the Royal House of France," exclaimed the duke in a strong and formal voice.

Widening eyes, Lily remained quiet while Augusta Longbottom whitened. Duke Lestrangier was known around the world for being a devious and influential person. Taking on her, she lowered her head slightly.

"Please accept my apologies for my most unspeakable behavior, and I can assure you that it will not happen again in the future," the dowager said in a trembling voice.

"In that case, I accept your apologies. I shall leave you as I have a lot to do," Roland replied before leaving the room under the admiring glances of Sirius and James.

Never before had Old Longbottom apologized to anyone. Augusta Longbottom snarled in disdain before heading for the Great Gate leading to the Palace Ballroom. As the Potters prepared to follow them, Sirius and Remus froze, but not for the same reasons.

Indeed, not far from the Lestrange was a well known family: Les Malfoys. And with them were the Malfois and Lenoirs. But the worst was for Remus, because with them there were none other than two werewolves: Fenrir and Lucien Greyback.

It was then that Aquila Lenoir noticed them. The latter glanced at Sirius and he understood the glance: **Come and pay your respects**. Taking a breath, Sirius headed for his Head of House, followed closely by the Potters and Remus. Arrived before them, Sirius greeted his head with difficulty.

"Seigneur Lenoir, I bow to you as I should," Sirius bowed before kissing the ring on Aquila Lenoir's right hand as a sign of respect.

"Sirius Black, I've been waiting for you for a long time, and I was talking to Lord Malfoy and Narcissa about the title now being given to their son, not to mention their new responsibilities. Your clumsiness has had the gift of bringing the Malfoi and Lenoir families together. "said the Duke with a small smile.

Sirius gritted his teeth, understanding the most pernicious non-said. James stepped forward then.

"Duc Lenoir, Duc Malfoi, Duchess Lenoir, Duchess Malfoi, Heir Lenoir, Heir Malfoi, Lord Malfoy, Lady Malfoy, Heir Malfoy, I am delighted to meet you on this day," James bowed with a pleasant smile.

The pure-bloods present could only smile, delighted to see someone still respecting the traditions.

"Duke Gryffindor, we are also delighted to meet you, your wife and your heir," Aquila Lenoir replied before frowning at Remus. "To whom have I the honour ?"

Before he could answer, Fenrir approached the group, which made the Potters very nervous.

"It's none other than Remus Lupin, one of my subjects, whether he admits it or not," said the Werewolf King.

"King Fenrir, glad to meet you, I understand that your invitation was sent by the prince himself?" Asked Aurelian Malfoi curiously.

The fact that Fenrir was called "King" shocked the Potters greatly before they refocused their attention on Fenrir to hear his answer.

"Indeed, my son Caius is a friend and comrade of the Prince, we could not decently refuse an invitation from him," Fenrir replied, hugging Lucien in his arms with a possessive air.

Getting ready to let go of a most heinous comment about Fenrir, Remus was interrupted by the sound of a bell.

"Ah, the Ball is going to start soon, it's time to go," Aquila commented before heading to the front door leading to the Ballroom, followed closely by Malfoys, Malfoys, Lestrange and Greyback.

Remaining slightly in shock, the Potters decided to follow suit. They then presented themselves to the crier present, giving him their invitation. The latter shook his head before banging the marble with his staff.

"The Duke of Gryffondor James Potter de Britannia, his wife Lady Lily Potter née Evans and their son, the heir Henry Potter.", He announced.

Henry pouted when the crier refused to quote his title of Survivor but his father's hand on his shoulder dissuaded him from making a scandal. It was then that the family descended the stairs of the huge hall to mingle with the guests present. They hurried to join the families they knew.

"Mr. Sirius Black and his guest, Mr. Remus Lupin."

It was then that began a parade of invited families, the most famous. Of course, foreign families began, then the French ones before ending with the royal families.

\ Break /

"Countess Augusta Longbottom of Britannia, Dowager of the Longbottom Family, and her grandson, the Heir Neville Longbottom."

"The Count Rodolphus Lestrange of Britannia, his wife Bellatrix Lestrange née Black and their son, Mr. Corvus Lestrange."

"The Duke of Hufflepuff, Amos Diggory of Britannia, his wife Lumia Diggory and their heir son, Mr. Cedric Diggory."

"Duke Garrick Ollivander of Britannia and his heir son, Mr. Goldrinn Ollivander."

"Duke Janus Flint of Britannia, his wife, Duchess Irene Flint, and their heir, Mr. Marcus Flint."

"Duke Theodore Nott Senior of Britannia, and his heir son, Theodore Nott Junior."

"Count Evan Rosier of Britannia and his heir son, Felix Rosier."

"Countess Amelia Bones of Britannia, and his heiress, Susan Bones."

"Mr. Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic of Britannia."

"Count Bartemius Crouch Senior of Britannia, and his son heir, Mr. Bartemius Crouch Junior with his husband, Mr. Rabastan Crouch né Lestrange."

"Dame Andromeda Black of Britannia, her husband Mr. Ted Black born Tonks and their daughter, Mrs. Nymphadora Black."

"Marquise Belladonna Zabini of Italy, and her son heir, Mr. Blaise Zabini."

"Raja Adesh Patil of India, his heir son, Akhil Patil, and his two daughters, Padma Patil and Parvati Patil."

"The Lord Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore of Britannia, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Grand Warlock, holder of the Order of Merlin 1st class, Winner of Grindelwald and guest of honor of the Royal Family."

"Lord Augustus Angelus of Celestis and his husband, Julius Angelus."

After the announcement of the majority of the foreign houses, the crier began to announce the French families.

"The Lord Jean Delacour, Duke of Grenoble and Isere, Minister for Magic, his wife the Duchess Apolline Delacour and their two daughters, the heiress Mesdames Fleur Delacour et Gabrielle Delacour."

" The Lord Aquila Lenoir, Duke of Rouen and Seine Maritime, Grand Chamberlain of France, his wife Duchess Janice Lenoir, and their heir son, Monsieur Orion Lenoir. "

" Lord Roland Lestrangier, Duke of Troyes and Aube , Chancellor of France , his husband, Duke Nicolas Lestrangier and their heir son, Monsieur Robert Lestrangier."

" Lady Melinda Roser, Duchess of Albi and Tarn, Secretary of State for Foreign Affairs, and her son, Monsieur René Roser."

" Lord Bernard Caumont, Duke of La Force and Dordogne, Secretary of State of War, his husband, the Duke Mathieu Caumont, and their son and heir, Monsieur Gustave Caumont. "

"The Lord Aurélien Malfoi, Duke of Bordeaux and Gironde, Superintendent of Finances , his wife , the Duchess Jeanne Malfoi, and their heir son, Monsieur Valentin Malfoi."

"Lord Damien de la Rochefoucauld, Duke of Angouleme and Charente, Secretary of State of the King's house, his wife, the Duchess de la Rochefoucauld Justine, and their daughter and heiress, Madame Victoria de la Rochefoucauld."

"The Lord Julian of Bethune, Duke of Artois and Pas-de-Calais, Secretary of State for Education , his wife, the Duchess Melissa of Bethune, and their son, Monsieur Hughes de Bethune."

" The Prince of Blood William d'Orleans-Dunois, Duke of Orleans and Loire, Grand Master of France, his wife, the Duchess Laure d'Orléans-Dunois, and their son, Monsieur Louis d'Orleans-Dunois. "

"The Lord Nicolas Flamel, Duke of Paris, Councillor of the King, and his wife, the Duchess Perenelle Flamel."

It was finally the turn of the royal families to be announced. We began with the Capetians.

" His Majesty, King Juan Sebastian de Bourbon, Monarch of Spain and its dominions, his wife, Queen Juliet de Bourbon, and their son, Crown Prince Felipe de Bourbon."

"His Majesty, King Victor Emmanuel de Bourbon, Monarch of Italy and its dominions, his wife, Queen Isidora de Bourbon, and their son , Crown Prince Carlos de Bourbon."

"His Majesty, King Manuel de Bourbon, Monarch of Portugal and its dominions, his wife, Queen Avelina de Bourbon, and their son, Crown Prince Emmanuel de Bourbon."

"His Majesty, King Stephen de Bourbon, Monarch of Hungary and its dominions, his wife, Queen Maria de Bourbon, and their son, Crown Prince Adolf de Bourbon."

"His Majesty, King Alexander de Bourbon, Monarch of the Netherlands and its dominions, his wife, Queen Godelieve de Bourbon, and their son, Crown Prince Clemens de Bourbon."

"His majesty , King Frederic de Bourbon, Monarch of Luxembourg and its dominions, his wife, Queen Christine de Bourbon, and their son, Crown Prince Julien de Bourbon."

" His Majesty, King Auguste de Bourbon, Monarch of the Latin Empire of Constantinople, his wife, Queen Theodora de Bourbon, and their son, Crown Prince Julius de Bourbon."

Finally, it was the turn of the other countries.

"His Majesty, Emperor Heisei, Monarch of the Japanese Empire, his wife, Empress Michiko and their three children, Crown Prince Naruhito, Prince Fumihito and Princess Sayako."

"His Majesty, Pharaoh Ptolemy XVIII, Monarch of the Kingdom of Egypt, his consort, Prince Horus, and their son, Crown Prince Ahmès."

"His Majesty, Emperor Puyi, Monarch of the Chinese Empire, his wife, the Empress Gobulo and their son, Crown Prince Zaifeng."

"His Majesty, the King Joseph III , Monarch of the Kingdom of Austria , his wife, the Queen Antoinette and their son, Crown Prince Sebastian . "

"His Majesty, the Emperor William III. , Monarch of the Empire of Germany, King of Poland and Rumania , his wife, the Empress Cecilia, and their son, Crown Prince Louis Ferdinand ."

"His Majesty, the Tsar Nikolai II , Monarch of the Russian Empire , his wife, Empress Alix and their son, Crown Prince Aleksei . "

"His Majesty, King Lawrence de Rivesang, Monarch of all vampires, and his son heir, Prince Guy de Rivesang."

"His Majesty, King Fenrir Greyback, Monarch of all werewolves, his husband, Consort Lucien Greyback, and their heir, Prince Caius Greyback."

"His Majesty, King Anastarian Sunstrider, Monarch of the High Elven Kingdom, his wife, Queen Lavina, and their heir, Prince Kael'Thas."

At the announcement of so many crowned heads, and de facto, important people, we could hear murmurs spread in the room. Even the Potters were intimidated by the presence of so many people. A few minutes passed before a royal crier approached the four thrones at the other end of the room, not far from a closed door. He began to tap his staff that rang in the hemicycle.

"Oyez! Oyez!

Bow down before their majesty, King Louis XIX de Valois, King of France and Navarre, High King of Spain, Italy, Portugal, Hungary, Luxembourg, the Netherlands , the Latin Empire of Constantinople and their dominions , defender of the People of France and Envoy of Mother-Magic.

And Queen Catherine de Valois, Queen of France and Navarre, High Queen of Spain, Italy, Portugal, Hungary, Luxembourg, the Netherlands, the Latin Empire of Constantinople and their dominions, Princess of the Kingdom of Austria.

Oyez! Oyez!"

At these words, the doors opened to reveal the royal couple who went to their thrones. Instead of sitting down, they remained standing while the crier began to slap his stick.

"Oyez! Oyez!

Bow down before his grace, Prince Adrien Louis Nicolas de Valois, 1st of the Name, Crown Prince of France and Navarre, High Prince of Spain, Italy, Portugal, Hungary, Luxembourg, the Countries Of the Latin Empire of Constantinople and their dominions, Prince of the Kingdom of Austria.

And his soul-mate, his grace, Alexander Angelus, Heir to the Angelic House of Angelus.

Oyez! Oyez! "

And finally, the doors were reopened for this time leave room for Harry and Alexander, both red (having been warned only a few hours ago about the introduction of Alexander) and heading to the two smaller thrones. As the queen, Harry and Alexander sat down, the king stood up for his speech.

"On this day, the Kingdom of France is celebrating its mil-five-hundredth birthday, it is a day of glory, an extraordinary day, and above all, a day of jubilation, and to our joy, we learned the bond uniting my son. Prince Adrian and his soul-mate, Alexander Angelus, may they ever be blessed, and may Mother-Magic be thanked for this magnificent present.

May the festivities begin! "

At these words, the orchestra began the first music.


	11. The Yüle Bal part 2

**Here's the next chapter of my fiction, enjoy. and thanks to my beta, M1dn1ght_Star on Ao3**

* * *

**21/12/1992**

**Ball Hall, Palais des Tuileries, Paris, Kingdom of France,**

The dresses twirled like dancing weathervanes subjected to a tumultuous wind. Here is what Harry was thinking as he watched the guests dance to the music played by the symphony orchestra present for the occasion. Be it Bach, Beethoven, Lully or Strauss, the greatest masterpieces of classical music could be heard through the huge auditorium.

It was in the centre of the hall that all the dances took place, under the crystal dome where stars and planets roamed freely in the celestial vault, giving a fairy-like look to the ball. This crystal vault had been specially enchanted by the greatest enchanters of France to represent the stars traveling the universe at high speed, all for the delight of the guests.

"A little dance?"

Harry jumped slightly as he heard the voice of his soul mate. The latter was dressed in a magnificent white outfit embroidered in gold, combining leather and silk . A brooch rested innocently on his chest, representing a fiery sword surrounded by two wings of angel overhung with a golden halo, coat of arms of the Angelus family.

For his part, Angelus eagerly explored his companion. The latter was dressed in his best outfit, consisting of a white vest embroidered with gold, white pants, beautiful black boots, and most importantly, a blue jacket embroidered with fleur de lys on which stood proudly a brooch with the Prince's personal coat of arms. Not to mention the crown he wore, a sign of his title.

"Let's go," Harry replied with a big smile as he accepted Alexander's outstretched hand.

The latter then led Harry to the centre of the dance floor, the guests parting on their way to let them move on. They formed a huge circle around the couple to attend the first dance of the night given by the Prince of France. Waltzing on Viennese music, Harry and Alexander did not notice the hateful looks of the Potters and Sirius.

Moving for more than five minutes, Alexander led the dance, twirling Harry in all directions, his strength and greater size giving him a definite advantage. Showing his brightest smile, Harry enjoyed this dance with his soulmate, happy. Simple and complicated steps succeeded one another to give birth to a graceful and light dance under the amazed glances of all. It was then that the wings of Alexander immaculate white came out of his back without tearing his clothes. Harry doing the same, the two boys flew to the vault while whirling under the thunderous applause of the guests.

"They are beautiful."

That was the phrase that could be heard spreading among the guests as Harry and Alexander continued their heavenly dance before descending to the centre of the dancefloor, Alexander holding Harry in his arms. He gently placed a kiss on the right cheek of his soul-mate before moving away, a winning smile stretching his lips. For his part, Harry was as red as a rose.

"I do not see what they have that is so interesting."

Some guests turned to the Potters, outraged by what they had just heard. This sentence had been pronounced by Henry Potter, and fortunately for them, Harry had heard nothing. They did not notice the suspicious look of Nicolas Flamel, the latter being right behind the Potters without their knowledge.

"This dance was very beautiful, my boy!"

The Potters were speechless when they saw Albus Dumbledore, whom they thought was their most supportive and partisan, walking towards Harry with a big smile. The shock was even greater when Harry took Albus in his arms with a happy smile.

"Grandpa, I'm happy to see you," said the Prince of France.

"That's what I see, and what if you introduced me to that lovely boy?" Albus asked, referring to Alexander.

Blushing to the ears, Harry gestured slightly as Alexander approached Harry with a big smile. He presented his hand to Albus, whom he hastened to shake.

"Pleased to meet you, Lord Dumbledore, I am Alexander Angelus, Harry's comrade and soulmate," said the angel with a smile.

Albus's eyes twinkled like a thousand suns.

"Nice to meet you, my boy. Oh, my old heart is reassured to know that Harry is in good hands, I'm counting on you to take care of him, and watch out for him if you hurt him." Dumbledore said with a smile of old grandpa, although the tone of his voice was unimaginably serious.

Alexander swallowed hearing the veiled threat of Albus Dumbledore. This man was very powerful and dangerous, not to mention that he had defeated the famous Dark Lord Gellert Grindelwald.

"You have my word, sir," replied Alexander.

Harry rolled his eyes. He should have known that his grandfather was going to threaten his soulmate, and it was not over. His parents had already threatened him, as well as the Flamel. He remained now the whole of the Kingdom of France, after all, the people were very attached to his prince.

"Professor Dumbledore?"

Albus and Harry stiffened as they heard Lily Potter's female voice, not less shrill. She had just approached the rest of her family, and Harry took a deep breath, which slightly worried Alexander. The latter was not aware of the particular "relationship" between the Potters and Harry.

"Lily, I did not expect to see you here," Dumbledore replied as a welcoming phrase.

Lily frowned as she heard Dumbledore's cold voice. Usually, the old man remained affable with an omnipresent smile, but today it was not the case. _Not with us_, she thought, thinking back to his behavior with Harry.

"We decided to accept the invitation, after all, our **friends also** participate in this event," replied the redhead, insisting on the word "friends".

Dumbledore instantly understood the reason for the Potter's presence : Once again, the guests of their Winter Ball had declined in favor of the French Yule Ball.

For his part, James detailed Harry before bowing, thus respecting the protocol.

"Your grace, I'm delighted to meet you, let me introduce my wife, Lady Lily, my son, Henry, and my closest friends, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black," James introduces himself.

Holding back, Harry nodded.

"Duke Gryffindor, we are also delighted to meet you, and I introduce you to my soul mate, and de facto future Prince Consort, Alexander Angelus," Harry replied with a slightly stuck smile.

Henry Potter snorted in an almost obscene way, something that did not go unnoticed by the surrounding members.

"A problem?" Asked Alexander, glaring at the boy.

"Of course there's a problem, you're not even a noble and you've been let in here," Lily replied, understanding her son's intentions.

A silence fell on the room. Lily's sentence was pronounced with aunt's strength that she could be heard several meters around, drawing everyone's attention. For his part, Harry blushed with anger as he heard Lily's sentence.

"And you think that a Muggle-born of your ilk deserves to be here?" I do not think a Mudblood has the right to say so to my soulmate, himself being born of magic for several generations, "Harry replied angrily.

"How dare you speak to my mother like that? Fucking purist! "Exclaimed Henry defending his mother.

James, Sirius and Remus whitened as ever. They whitened even more when they saw the rest of the royal family come closer, followed closely by the parents of Angelus and other members of the nobility.

"Enough Henry, apologize to the prince, your behavior is not worthy of a Hogwarts alumni," Dumbledore commanded imperiously.

The Potters were speechless when they heard Albus Dumbledore defend the so-called Prince.

"What, and why, what I said is true, he's a purist, like all those Death Eaters!" Exclaimed Henry pointing at several British wizarding families.

"My son does not have to apologize to ungrateful purebloods!" Said Lily Potter at the same time.

Before she could continue in her tirade, Angelus' parents arrived, followed closely by the royal couple.

"How dare you talk in such a way to my son? Whose lineage is much purer than yours will ever be, mudblood?" Exclaims Auguste Angelus in an indignant voice.

The angel was identical to Alexander, being older with a sharper face. As for his eyes, they shone with a certain fury. Wishing to spread the tension, Remus tried another approach.

"Would it be possible to know where your family came from?" Remus asked before continuing quickly as he saw the angels' furious look. "What I mean by this is that knowing your family's history could prevent such remarks in the near future. "

Julius Angelus nodded, himself being much more peaceful than his spouse.

"The Angelus are one of the oldest families of Celestis, what you commonly call the Celestial Plan or Plan of Light. Our family has a history of over a thousand years, and is one of three families leading Celestis named the Three Celestials. Our ancestor is none other than Michael Angelus, the first Archangel of Celestis, title granted to the supreme leader of Celestis.

For your information, know that I am the son of Lucarus Lux, Archangel of Celestis and leader of the Very Light House of Lux, second family of the Three Celestials, "explained Julius calmly.

At these words, the majority of guests widened their eyes except perhaps the members of the various royal families and Flamel, themselves already aware.

"This in no way excuses for your unacceptable behavior, and I'm not talking about insults against my son," exclaimed the King of France, the latter having preferred to let Julius finish his explanation.

The Potters froze, especially James. Of course, Lily Potter decided to answer.

"I do not respond to the likes of you, you're not my king! And even if you were, it's you who should apologize! I'm the mother of the Boy-Who-Lived!" Exclaims Lily with a vindictive air.

"That's right, she's my mother!" Henry exclaimed, proudly bulging his chest.

Several hiccups of surprise could be heard through the ballroom.

"By what right do you dare to speak thus to our sovereign? King of France, High King of the majority of Europe, Pureblood for more than a hundred generations! You?! An ungrateful Mudblood with misplaced manners and heretical ancestry? ", exclaimed a very beautiful woman with a curly brown hair and very light hazel eyes.

It was none other than Melinda Roser, Duchess of the Tarn and Secretary of State for Foreign Affairs. Widowed for fifteen years, her husband having died of an extreme case of Dragonpox, she was known throughout the world for her fiery temperament and unfailing loyalty.

"And I'm not talking about your appearance worthy of a whore of the quagmires, showing who wants your breasts like a fille de joie, and do not think that this diamond necklace befits you, on the contrary, it is only disclose to the rest of the world your ugliness, proving that you prefer strutting and showing off your ridiculous attributes instead of taking care of your son!

And your son, bah! If mine dared to exclaim thus, it has been a long time since a correction worthy of the History of Magic would have been administered. ", Continued the Duchess of Southwest France, making the guests chuckle.

Seeing Sirius Black laughing, the Duchess turned her full attention to the latter, who swallowed.

"Instead of you gaussing like a goose, you should look in a mirror. Unshaven, hair in battle and smelling alcohol from leagues to round, you are a shame to the nobility and wizards. I heard about you, Sirius Black. Sirius the Lazy! Sirius the Useless! Sirius the womanizer! You have so many conquests and adventures with no tomorrow that I have galleons! I am surprised that no bastard in an unknown district have been discovered.

I wonder what would reveal a goblin inheritance test? In your place, I would consult as fast as possible, "she continued while tapping the ground with her cane overhung with a ruby cut in the shape of a rose.

Sirius closed his eyes before flinching at the sharpness of the legendary Melinda Roser. He dared to imagine what would happen if she were to tie a friendship with Augusta Longbottom. A shudder of terror ran down his spine.

For their part, the guests were as restrained as possible to burst out laughing, especially Harry and Alexander. As for the Angelus, they seemed satisfied with the legendary tongue lashing that Lily and Sirius had just received.

Before Lily could answer anything, James decided to speak.

"Prince Adrien, King Louis, Lord Angelus, please accept my sincerest apologies, as well as those of my wife, On behalf of the Potter and Gryffindor families, I must offer you retribution for the unspeakable behavior of my wife, "James said, bowing low, forcing his wife and son to do the same.

Seeing the dangerous look of Lord Lenoir, Sirius decided to do the same by apologizing for his appearance. For their part, the Angelus and Valois looked at each other.

"Given your proof of restraint and respect, I will not ask for any compensation, but know that in the future, only you will be able to come at the least of our receptions. Your wife, Lily Potter born Evans, and your son, Henry Fleamont Potter, are now banned from all the events organized by the French crown. So, I say, so mote it be!" Declared Louis de Valois, magically sealing his order.

"And now, please leave the premises, your presence is no longer desired for the evening," declared the Queen of France.

Nodding, James grabbed Lily and Henry forcefully before leaving, followed closely by Sirius and Remus who did not want to stay.

After their departure (acclaimed by the guests), the ball began again.

For his part, Harry let out a sigh of relief as he knew the Potters away from him.

"Are you better?" Asked Alexandre, worried.

Hiding in the arms of his soul-mate, Harry nodded in confirmation. Seeing that their sons were now out of danger, the Angelus and Valois returned to mix with the guests, leaving the two boys with Albus Dumbledore.

"I did not expect such a scandal from them," Albus remarked aloud.

"And I did not expect James Potter to be so ... affable," Harry replied with some curiosity.

Albus nodded.

"Indeed, James has always been a very respectful boy who has been denigrating muggleborns, which is why I have always been amazed at his behavioral change around Lily," Albus explained. frowning.

In retrospect, Albus found the relationship uniting them very strange. He had known James Potter's parents, the Potter's Manor being close to the Dumbledore's. Often going to tea with Fleamont Potter, who had been actively involved in the Grindelwald War, he knew that the Potters were a very old traditionally pure-blood family. And until his 3rd year at Hogwarts, James Potter had always been an example for all pureblood when it suddenly changed. He who had always denigrated Lily Evans, he is suddenly in love, even going so far as to break his friendship with Lucius Malfoy, Rodolphus Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange and Severus Snape.

But Dumbledore had already subjected James to several behaviour-modifying detection potions, but they were all negative. Was there a potion that could withstand screenings? To the purges? Was it a very dark spell? Something else ? He had no idea, but one thing was certain, James Potter was no longer himself.

"A fixative enchantment?" Proposed Alexander.

Harry and Albus widened their eyes before looking at Alexander.

"How so?" Asked Harry, intrigued.

"There is a very old tale among mine. Several centuries ago, an angel met his soulmate, a beautiful witch with amethyst eyes and ebony hair. The witch was already in a relationship with another wizard. However, the wizard she was in love with was not particular, having no power, no beauty and no wealth. All he had precious was a necklace set with a luminous emerald.

The Angel tried to conquer the witch, but regardless of her attempts, the latter rejected him. He decided to challenge the wizard who had conquered his beloved. During the duel, the angel proved to be the most powerful, but the witch still denied the angel. It was then that in a burst of anger, the angel hit the wizard, accidentally tearing his collar that fell to the ground before breaking into a thousand pieces. Suddenly, the witch found her wits. It had been years since she was charmed by this necklace so singular in appearance, "explained Alexander.

"What a beautiful tale, do you think James is in the grip of an object?" Asked Albus.

For any answer, Alexandre nodded.

"But if that's the case, how do you prove it? It could be anything ..." Harry said, puzzled.

For his part, Albus tried to remember the year that James changed his behavior. He remembered seeing him with ... a new pair of glasses!

"Would it be possible?" Albus asked once again aloud.

"What?" Asked Harry.

"Nothing, my boy, nothing, but I'm going to conduct my investigation, now that Alexander has given me a track to follow, I wish you a good evening, boys," said Albus before leaving them to think.

Harry shrugged before turning to Alexander.

"What if we go back to dancing?" He asked.

Alexander gave him a big smile before taking him by the hand, dragging him into a waltz.

\Break/

**At the same time,**

**Amazonian Forest, North Brazil,**

While professors and students were sitting in the Great Hall of Castelobruxo, the French College of Magic of South America, a terrible noise could be heard. The students panicked, some screaming.

It was then that a Caipora, one of the many spirits protecting the school and its surroundings entered the Hall with haste, heading to the teachers' table. You might think he had the devil behind.

Seeing the spirit, the principal of the school, Benedita Dourado, 138 years old, rose quickly.

"What's going on, Lotlil?" Asked the director, seeing the hairy creature.

"We are attacked! We must evacuate school, quickly! We will not resist longer!" Cried Lotlil.

Immediately after, the students screamed and ran in all directions when they heard the sentence shouted by the Caipora. The teachers got up quickly, all alarmed.

"By whom?" Asked Benedita, worried.

The Caipora began to stomp before revealing the names of the attackers.

"The Aztecs and the Mayas! They attack us! Quick! Quick!" Cried the spirit before stiffening.

"Lotlil?" Asked the headmistress before shrieking in pain.

The wards of the school had just been attacked.

"They passed our defenses!" Shouted the Caipora. "To arms! To arms!"

Suddenly dozens of Caipora appeared before leaving the room, armed with small spears and shields. As for the director, she casted several shots with her wand to attract the attention of the students.

"Castelobruxo is attacked! Let all the students begin the emergency evacuation, we will ..."

She did not have time to finish that the huge doors of the establishment exploded while an alarm sounded in all Castelobruxo. The Wards had been broken.

Eyes widening, Benedita conjured a powerful patronus in the shape of a parrot.

"Leave immediately to warn the King!" She ordered.

The patronus nodded before disappearing. All the teachers unsheathed their wands just like several students, the majority being petrified by fear.

Gradually, the cloud of dust blocking the entrance disappeared to reveal dozens of sorcerers with sadistic smiles and traditional Aztec dress. One of them came forward in front of the group of attackers, carrying in his hands a ceremonial dagger and a chalice.

"Whoever you are, I order you to leave these places and to never come back again! You are on a French territory, and your intrusion will not be tolerated!" Cried the principal of the school by darting the man with unknown name.

The latter had his head down. When he raised his head, his red eyes were revealed, chilling the blood of the students and teachers.

"It is you who are in forbidden territory! This place is ours! This country is ours! And it is time for us to take it back! Make the sacrificed one come!", Ordered the man.

It was then that two other Aztecs approached, dragging a young boy chained. Cries were heard on seeing the boy's face.

It was Marius de Bourbon, second son of Manuel II de Bourbon, King of Portugal and Brazil. He was a second-year student from Castelobruxo.

"Release him, monsters!" Cried the director, completely distraught.

For any answer, the leader of the attack gave her a cruel smile. It was then that he cut the boy's throat, the latter dying on the ground arching in pain. After a few seconds he died under the cries of the wizards.

The teachers did not waste time before attacking, casting spell after spell, just like their students. Several Aztecs came forward to protect, as best they could, their leader who filled the chalice with Marius's blood.

"Oh, Tezcatlipoca, I offer you the blood of our enemies so that our vengeance may be satisfied ... Accept my sacrifice, and accept my blood to punish our enemies!" Exclaimed the man before cutting his hand, also emptying his blood into the chalice.

The chalice shone sharply, drawing the attention of the director. She widened her eyes as she recognized the ritual used!

"It's Blood Magic! The Ritual of Death! "She shouted.

Unfortunately for her, it was too late. Suddenly, the chalice exploded, and so did the rest of the school. Thus in only one minute, an entire school and its students died in agony.

The War between France and the Aztec-Mayan Oligarchy had just begun!


	12. News and State of War

**Hey everybody, here's the next chapter, enjoy**

* * *

**22/12/1992**

**LA GAZETTE DE FRANCE**

**SPECIAL EDITION :**

**Annihilation of Castelobruxo, deaths by hundreds!**

**Assassination of Prince Marius of Portugal**!

_Written by Jean-Etienne Rapporteur, Journalist._

_Today, a red dawn is rising on the Kingdom of France._ _It was on the night of the twenty-first of December that a tragedy took place._ _While the Kingdom of France celebrated the anniversary of its one thousand five hundredth year since its founding and the mil-five-hundredth anniversary of the reign of the Capetian Dynasty, celebrated through an extraordinary Yule Ball, an event most tragic took place at the same moment._

_It was in Brazil, in the Amazon rainforest, that the terrible tragedy took place._ _The famous_ _Portugalo-French_ _School_ _of Magic of Castelobruxo_ _, one of the nine great magical schools of the Magical World, was attacked yesterday during the night at dinner time._

_Students and teachers were seated, surely enjoying an excellent meal._ _For those who do not know it, the school of Castelobruxo is the only school in the world to keep its students until the 24th of December before starting the winter holidays._ _This means that during the Yüle meal, the entire school staff was present._

_It was then that the school was attacked by a group of wizards belonging to the Aztec-Mayan oligarchy of Central America._ _The attack was unexpected, the protections of the school quickly fell, allowing the invader to enter the hall._ _It's thanks to the testimony of a student_ _who miraculously survived_ _that_ _we were able to discover the circumstances of this attack._

_A group led by an Aztec High Priest penetrated the place, dragging behind them one of the most important students: Prince Marius de Bourbon, second heir to the Kingdom of Portugal._ _He was a student at Castelobruxo school_ _since 1991_,_ as was the rest of his family, who founded the school._

_The High Priest used a terrible ritual of Blood Magic and Sacrificial Magic in the name of his god, Tezcatlipoca,_ _considered the god of war, night, sacrifice and witchcraft (read Black Magic)._ _To do so, he murdered Prince Marius before using his blood, using it as a catalyst to commit this heinous crime._ _It is no secret that the blood of members of the Capetian Dynasty is extremely rich in magical power._ _The result was a thunderous explosion that completely devastated the school of Castelobruxo, killing students, teachers and invaders._

_We wish to clarify that the student who survived this tragedy died this morning, the after effects being too straining._ _He was considered the only survivor of the attack._

_This attack caused the death of nine hundred and ninety-one students and eighteen teachers, not knowing the exact number of enemy invaders._

_His Majesty will address the people today at fourteen o'clock._ _His speech will be broadcast internationally_ _on the French Wizarding Wireless Network: Radiomagique._

_The lifeless body of Prince Marius was repatriated on this day to Portugal, where he will be buried with members of his family, at the Royal Pantheon of Saint Vincent Monastery hors-les-murs._

_May Mother Magic protect us!_

**THE DAILY PROPHET**

**Special edition :**

**The Ball of Yüle, magnificent event with a tragic end.**

**The Potters considered Persona Non Grata, a shame that taints the reputation of the nation.**

_Written by Rita Skeeter, Special reporter,_

_Dear readers, today I have the pleasure of describing the_ _most important event of the past hundred years: The Yüle Ball organized at the very famous Palais des Tuileries in Paris, France._

_Organized by the royal family of the Kingdom of France, this event commemorated the mil-five-hundredth anniversary of the Kingdom of France and the reign of the Capetian Dynasty._ _I had the extreme chance of being invited, as a journalist recognized around the world._

_When I arrived in Paris, my surprise was very great when I noticed the absence of muggles around me, right in the centre of the French capital._ _It was by approaching the very famous Palais des Tuileries Gardens and speaking with some members of the French nobility that I learned that the district where we were was entirely protected by a system of runes allowing the creation of a different dimension and a total separation of muggles._ _Asking why they had not used this system to permanently separate the Magical World from the Muggle World, I learned that these runes required too much concentration of magic to allow such a tour de force._

_In any case, I went to the Palais des Tuileries, not without crossing the beautiful garden with a merited reputation._ _May that be embroidered flower beds, marble fountains or topiaries with varied shapes, all was beauty and excess._ _And I am not talking about the incredible number of wizards present at this event._ _And it is while entering the Palace, strongly protected by the Royal Guard, that __I_ _dis__covered the presence of a well-known family: The Potters, accompanied by Sirius Black and__ Remus Lupin._

_I could not help but_ _investigate_ _, so I decided to join the guests to learn more._ _I saw them discussing with_ _Dukes Lenoir and Malfoi and Count Malfoy._ _For those who do not know, the Malfoys are a younger branch of the Malfoi French ducal family, while_ _the Blacks_ _are a younger branch of the Lenoir family, arrived in England during its invasion by Guillaume Plantagenet better known as William the Conqueror, himself a descendant of the Capetian Dynasty._

_I learned various things as intriguing as others._ _Thus, Sirius Black is no longer the Lord of the Black family, this title and privilege being removed by the lord Lenoir, title given to Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy née Black, heir to the House Malfoy._ _The young Draco Malfoy not being old enough to sit on the Wizengamot, Narcissa Malfoy was given the title of Proxy of the House of Black on the Wizengamot._ _All indications are that she will sit with her husband at the next meeting._

_I have also learned that the much-feared Fenrir Greyback, a wanted criminal throughout the UK, is in fact considered the King of all Werewolves, in addition to being a Pureblood Werewolf._ _Not missing an opportunity, I asked him about his legacy._

_I discovered that the Greybacks are the first Werewolves that existed, and naturally born!_ _You understand me correctly, Fenrir Greyback was not bitten but was born this way._ _I also discovered that he was happily married to Lucien Greyback, a pureblood werewolf bearer._ _When I asked him about his crimes, I was surprised to learn that he was not guilty of one of them._ _He also confessed to me, and by an inviolable magical oath, that he had never made a deal with You-Know-Who._

_Would the Ministry of Magic have lied to us?_ _What other things did they le about?_ _I intend to investigate._

_But let's go back to the second part of my header: The Potter non grata._

_As the ball began, and dances on dances followed one another (in which I participated with pleasure), Prince Adrien of France stepped forward with his soul-mate (you read me well, the heart of the Prince of France is no longer to take), an angel (yes, angels exist) named Alexander Angelus._ _Their dance was most majestic and captivating, both flying in a graceful dance with divine looks._ _It was then that I could hear: "_ _I do not see what they have interesting_ _."_

_This sentence was uttered by the Boy-Who-Lived, the latter looking at them with jealousy._ _Later, I attended a strange scene: Albus Dumbledore embracing the Prince of France._

_I then remembered rumours about the great friendship between our Great Warlock and the Royal French family: Rumours?_ _Truth?_ _Seems the latter!_

_It was then that they were approached by the Potters and worries began._ _The Survivor publicly mocked Alexander Angelus, insisting that he did not deserve to be there as a "nobleman"._ _Do not we teach at Hogwarts the foreign nobility?_ _He should have_ _known that the Angelus was a noble family of the Celestial plan._

_It was then that began a conflict between the Valois and the Potters._ _The King of France then decided to intervene, and what was my surprise when Lily Potter denigrated him, considering herself superior to him being the mother of Henry Potter._ _What audacity!_

_To my great pleasure, I saw a woman with a sharp tongue and a legendary reputation: Melinda Roser, Duchess of Tarn and Albi._

_She did not hesitate to put Lily Potter in her place, recalling that she was a muggleborn of dubious origin, without forgetting to criticize her scandalous dress putting too much forward her feminine "assets"._ _She did not fail to berate Sirius Black too for his lack of decorum._

_Shortly after, Lord Potter apologized, but that was not enough for the royal family._ _Thus by royal order, Lily and Henry Potter were banned forever from all the events organized by the Royal family._ _But that did not stop here!_

_All the noble families of France declared later to prohibit the Potters in their domains, so the entire territory of France._ _Rumours even speak of prohibitions to stay in other territories belonging to the Capetian Dynasty, which is the majority of Europe._ _Obviously, such behaviour has had repercussions on us other English._

_I learned that several contracts signed between the Kingdom of France and_ _English have been cancelled, as well as contracts between us and Portugal, Spain and Italy._ _The Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge has vowed to try everything to limit the effects of such a scandal on our economy._

_The Potters, a shame for the United Kingdom!_

**Courtyard of the Palace of Versailles, Kingdom of France,**

Jean-Etienne Rapporteur, a journalist with the Gazette de France, was present today to attend the speech given by his majesty, King Louis XIX. He was surrounded by many journalists from around the world, be they American, Swedish, Hungarian, Chinese or Italian. He even thought he saw the very dreaded Rita Skeeter, a British journalist with a generous corset and a vindictive pen.

"Oyez! Oyez!

Bow to his majesty, King Louis XIX of Valois, King of France and Navarre, High King of Spain, Italy, Portugal, Hungary, Luxembourg, the Netherlands, the Empire Latin of Constantinople and their dominions, defender of the People of France and Envoy of Mother-Magic.

Oyez! Oyez! "

The journalist lost no time in taking out his dicta-quill, the original version of the Quick-Quotes Quill that Rita Skeeter promotes. Obviously, the dicta-quill writes verbatim sentences pronounced instead of exaggerating them.

He then saw the King advance towards a podium to which was attached an enchanted voice amplifier (which Muggles curiously called micro). The latter looked dark and he was standing upright. Jean-Etienne understood at that moment that, no matter what was going to be said, the world was going to change.

The King spoke.

"Français, Française! Portugais, Portugaise! Subjects of the High Kingdom of France and all its dominions!

I have the sad duty of announcing to you what you have all already heard: The Magical School of Castelobruxo is no longer standing. Ravaged by the madness of an Aztec, this five-century institution is now just an improvised cemetery for our people. Our children, our parents were cowardly murdered, dead in the worst sufferings imaginable.

I dare not think about the fear that the living knew before they died, their souls forever to reach parts of the World Beyond. We will show a minute of silence to honour them. "

All lowered their heads, closing their eyes, thinking of all those dead children. Lives with such a future, stolen by a single wizard. Once the minute of silence elapsed, the king resumed his speech.

"While they felt safe in this haven of peace and knowledge, they were murdered savagely by cowards attacking helpless beings! And I'm not talking to you about the murder of my nephew Marcus, whose blood was used for the odious ritual that led to the loss of our children!

Why ? Why were they attacked? Why ? Is this the work of terrorists? Black mages? Rebels?

No ! We found a message among these ruins, a message for us. A statement, written by Itzcoatl III, Tlatoani of the Aztec-Maya Oligarchy and Eadrich, k'uhul ajaw of the Aztec-Maya Oligarchy. This statement, here it is:

_We, leaders of the Maztec Empire, declare our sacred lands recuperated._ _We will not be ignored and leave you a period of three months to leave our lands permanently._ _South America is ours, may the destruction of your school serves as a warning._ "

Once the statement was repeated, a silence fell on the courtyard. The journalists were wide-eyed, shocked in the depths of their souls by this speech. The destruction of Castelobruxo was only a warning? Did they have no soul to kill children without a regard? Louis XIX closed his eyes a few seconds before reopening them, determined.

"Our children, killed for heaps of land - all these lives stolen for no reason - did they try to communicate before such a madness? No, they preferred to infiltrate a school full of innocents for the murder in cold blood! Monsters, that's what these **Maztecs are** ! "said the King of France,**loudly** , spitting out the last word.

It was then that several people came behind him. The journalists recognized them immediately: they were the different Bourbon kings.

"If they want war, then they will have it! I, Louis de Valois nineteenth of the name, King of France and Navarre, High King of Spain, Italy, Portugal, Hungary, Luxembourg, the Netherlands and the Latin Empire of Constantinople, declare the state of war with the so-called Maztec Empire.

We will not let ourselves be attacked without retaliating! We will avenge our lost children! May these invaders be punished for their crimes, let them be punished forever for all that they have done! Today, France is at war!

May our armies be mobilized and our wands shine, for it is time for us to go to war! We will finish what the Spaniards had started! We will finish the job, and see what the world will say about us! The Maztecs will die, and no one will survive!

Because to prevent the bad weed regrowth, we must uproot it completely and salt the soil! And that's what we're going to do, we'll eliminate them all. We will not pity these heathens for they did not pity our children!

Pour la France ! Pour nos enfants! "

The declaration of Louis de Valois left speechless the numerous journalists. It was official: France was in total war with the Maztec Empire.

No one saw Harry in the arms of his soul-mate, his fists clenched and his eyes dark. Harry loved his family above all else, and one of his favourite cousins had just been cowardly murdered by a gang of savages. Hundreds of children had been killed while he was having fun.

" Are you okay?" Asked Alexandre, slightly worried.

Harry looked at him.

"Is it wrong to want them dead, be they young or old?" Asked Harry shyly.

Alexander thinks. Would he think the same way in such a situation? Reflecting on the story of the angels, he remembered that for even three deaths, the angels had waged a war with heavy repercussions against the demons. He shook his head.

"I understand perfectly, if I were in the same situation, I think I too would want to make them pay for what they did," Alexander said as Harry fled against his soul mate.

Several tears of rage ran down Harry's cheeks, Harry not understanding how innocent children could be killed.

"Dad's right, we have to eliminate them all, if they're all like that, then their kids are already lost," Harry said in a deep voice.

Alexander merely nodded.

Behind them was Albus Dumbledore, the latter having a sad look. He who thought that he could not have worse horrors than the war with Grindelwald or Voldemort, now a bloody new one had just begun. At least Grindelwald and Voldemort had never killed children. He sighed as he felt his Supreme Mugwump ring radiate heat.

An emergency session of the International Council of Wizards had just been decreed. Without losing a moment, he activated his portkey.

\Break/

**Headquarters of the International Confederation of Wizards, Geneva, Switzerland,**

Albus Dumbledore appeared with his portkey directly in the ICW Headquarters Transport Hall. Located in Geneva, this seat was chosen randomly, with ICW headquarters changing every four years. It was already determined that the next seat would be in Paris in 1994 and Berlin in 1998.

The guards protecting the place did not waste time controlling Albus, knowing full well who he was. The Supreme Mugwump hastened to join the hemicycle, passing huge gilded doors. He then took the place that was his: The seat of Supreme Mugwump located at the northern end of the hemicycle, elevated compared to others. Next him were the representatives of the greatest magical nations: France, Japan, China, Russia, Australia and the United States. Albus obviously represented the United Kingdom.

Without losing a moment, Albus spoke.

"Today I open the extraordinary session of the International Confederation of Wizards called by the representative of the Kingdom of France, I give her the floor," declared Dumbledore.

Melinda Roser, representative of the Kingdom of France on the ICW expected her position as Secretary of State for Foreign Affairs stood up, leaning on his cane.

"It is obvious to me that you are all aware of the attack in Castelobruxo, and if it is not, then now you know it, the speech of his majesty, King Louis XIX having been retransmitted to international, you will not be surprised to learn that France is now at war with the Maztec Empire.

I simply decided to call this special meeting to inform you of the upcoming war. This war being declared by the Kingdom of France, but also the linked Kingdoms of France that are Spain, Italy, Portugal, Hungary, Luxembourg, the Netherlands and the Latin Empire of Constantinople." she declared before sitting down again.

Murmurs burst into the chamber before a man got up. He was the representative of the Maztec Empire.

"We have only reclaimed our land, you stole it from us when you invaded our land five centuries ago, we are just taking it back, you cannot declare war on us!" declared the angry representative.

As she was about to answer, Melinda was interrupted by Portugal's representative, Prince Emmanuel de Bourbon.

"You Bastard! Monte de Merda ! How dare you speak of a simple recovery when you have murdered my brother, I will see you all die with your fucking mouths open to swallow flies!" Shouted Emmanuel out of him before weeping in front of the members of the Confederation.

"You are the bastards ! You have murdered my people and brought diseases! Our empire stretched all over South America and Central America, and now we only control Central America! let us avenge! "shouted the Aztec.

He did not have time to continue in his diatribe as his head parted from his body, crashing to the ground under the shocked glances of members of the Confederation.

Behind him was the representative of the Latin Empire of Constantinople, Caius Strategopoulos, former Royal Guard.

"I refuse to let this savage express himself further! His actions are unforgivable, and only death will be the just reward, "he said.

The members of the Confederation began to shout in all directions, some horrified, others indignant, but especially, the majority in total agreement. Wishing to put an end to this hubbub, Albus thundered several times with his wand.

"Silence, silence!" He cried.

Soon the representatives of the various countries were silent.

"It is obvious that we can not settle such a conflict by peace. Representative Strategopoulos, expected the exceptional situation, you will not be arrested for this murder. It is now time to vote: That those opposing the war between France and the Maztec Empire raise their wands, "said Albus Dumbledore.

Without much astonishment, no wand was lifted.

"In spite of the uselessness of the thing, I must ask: That those not opposing the war between France and the Maztec Empire raise their wands," Dumbledore continued, raising his wand.

All the wands were lifted, even that of the Swiss representative.

"In this case, I declare official the war between the Kingdom of France and its dominions with the Maztec Empire," said Albus Dumbledore before thundering his wand.

He put an end to the exceptional meeting.

\Break/

**LA GAZETTE DE FRANCE**

**Special** **Edition** **:**

**The Kingdom of France enters the war with the Maztec Empire!**

_Written by Jean-Etienne Rapporteur, Journalist._

_It's official, the Kingdom of France officially entered the war with the Maztec Empire after the attack on Castelobruxo and the murder of all its occupants._ _The King said this afternoon that the attackers would be punished and that the leaders would be punished properly._

_After a long emotional speech, the King affirmed his will to eliminate forever this threat and to avenge the dead children during the surprise attack by the Maztec Empire of Castelobruxo._ _His Majesty thus decreed the state of Total War and the mobilization of the manpower._ _Soon, our soldiers will attack the Maztec Empire of Central America to eliminate once and for all the barbarian threat._

_The entire French dominion will be mobilized, including de facto Kingdoms under Capetian rule that are the Kingdoms of Spain, Italy, Luxembourg, Hungary, the Netherlands, Portugal and the Latin Empire of Constantinople._

_Longue vie au Roi!_ _Pour la France !_

01/01/1993

**Tolchan, Mexico,**

Tolchan was considered the greatest magical city of the Maztec Empire and the fourth largest magical agglomeration area in the world. Inhabited by 150,000 wizards, this huge city was located on the edge of the Atlantic Ocean, overlooking the ocean from a very large cliff.

Thanks to the ancient Aztec magic, Mayan ingenuity and a sacrificial ritual performed every year (five sacrificed wizards), the plot of land on which the city lay was completely hidden from the muggles, with the nearest muggle city being one hundred Thirty kilometres away.

While Acatl Mopatach, a member of the Maztec Army, was quietly patrolling the cliff as he watched the sea, he frowned.

"What is it?" He wondered aloud as he watched the strange shape in the distance.

He saw a strange shadow glide across the ocean and move closer to the city. After a few minutes, he widened his eyes while whitening. Without losing a moment, he ran to one of the bells to ring the tocsin.

It was not a shadow or a bird, but a fleet with embroidered flags with the fleur-de-lis.


	13. Tolchan's War (part 1)

**Hey everybody, here's the first chapter of the war ;o enjoy :p**

* * *

01/01/1993

**Gulf of Mexico**

Standing upright with his gaze riveted on the horizon, Admiral Geoffroy du Motier, Marquis de La Fayette, stared intently at it. Descendant of the _Très Ancienne et Très Noble (1)_ House of Motier, he inherited the title of Marquis de La Fayette after the tragic death of his father, Constantin du Motier, in 1979 after his assassination by a Death Eater while he was visiting the United Kingdom. Despite him being a squib, he inherited this title and became the head of the Maison du Motier.

Measuring 189 cm, he was considered a great man (literally) with a very pleasant aesthetic. Sixty-six years old, his curly blond hair surrounded his blue-eyed face and his drawn features that betrayed his fatigue. Any muggle would have given him not 66 years but 40 years.

Wearing a blue jacket adorned with medals and other decorations showing his rank, he also wore long white pants topped with dragon leather boots with a rapier and a magic shooting weapon around the waist. The Magic Shooting Weapon was a pistol that looks like a Percussion Gun that can be recharged quickly and automatically without the need for a single cartridge or powder. Some even called it the Magic Self-Fulfilling Weapon.

"How are you father?"

Turning quickly, the Admiral smiled when he saw his son, Anatole du Motier, a twenty- four- year- old wizard . The latter decided to continue the family tradition by integrating the Marine Royale Magique Française (2) (MRMF) as an apprentice to his father. After all, he was the future leader of the Maison du Motier, the future Marquis de La Fayette, and perhaps even the future Admiral of France. In any case, he was already Lieutenant General of the Navy.

"I'm fine, Anatole, when will we get to our destination?" Asked Geoffroy in return.

Nodding, the young naval officer gave him a big smile.

"We will arrive in less than three hours, weather conditions are favourable, and our new propulsion runes allow us to crack the seas efficiently," Anatole replied.

"It's perfect, I just hope these pagans will hear reason to submit." Geoffroy frowned. "Whatever I would not be surprised they refuse."

Not knowing what to say, Anatole contented himself with placing his hand on his father's shoulder as a sign of support.

After the announcement of King Louis, the Royal Fleet was prepared before joining the other Capetian fleets in Sao Jorge in the Azores. There, the Portuguese, Spanish and Italian fleets joined the ranks of the Royal Fleet to form one large fleet: The Royal High Fleet.

This fleet consisted of 31 ships of the lines, 102 frigates and 200 carriers. Some did not hesitate to say that it was the largest magical fleet, or even the largest coalition of ships of all time. And this fleet had for flagship the _Merlin_ , an Atlas-class line vessel with five pontoons with 194 canons, that is 32 canons at the first battery, 34 from the second to the fifth battery, and 14 canons with 12 carronades on the fellows.

Considered the largest vessel of the MRMF, it measured a length of 80 meters for 20 meters wide and 11 meters of draft. A ship with a predominantly political value, it was highly ornamented with gold frames and a hull made of rosewood (engraved with runes expected non-fluttering rosewood). Obviously, this ship was led by the Admiral of France, Geoffroy de Motier, appointed by Edit Royal to lead the invasion of the Maztec Empire.

The instructions were very clear: A total submission of the Maztec Empire and the capture of the two leaders who ordered the attack on Castelobruxo.

"Land ahoy!"

Geoffroy came out of his thoughts as he heard the watchman shouting. And indeed, he could see in the distance the coasts of Mexico. Not being subjected to anti-muggle spells, he could admire from the deck of the ship the beauty of the Maztec city rising in the distance. He vaguely heard a bell sound.

"They seem to have noticed us, that's perfect," said the Admiral with a small smile.

"Too bad their anti-Apparition wards did not allow us to directly reach the beaches," Anatole replied disappointedly.

"Maybe, but we do not know what other wards have been put in place around their city, who knows what our soldiers would have suffered upon their arrival, from here we can take down their wards." Geoffroy looking at his son.

Anatole nodded before beckoning to a sailor.

"Bring the amplifier!" He ordered.

Without losing a moment, the squib disappeared to fetch the desired object.

Most sailors were squibs, as were most members of the Army. In retrospect, only the Royal Guards, the _MagiGendarmes_ (equivalent to the Auror) and the members of the _Brigade Magique d'Elite_ (Hit-Wizard equivalent) were reserved for wizards. And again, some Royal Guards were squibs with enchanted armour to resist enemy spells. Other than that, the Squibs had access to most trades in France, whether designer, potionists or employee of the administration. It had been proven that the Squibs had a magic core but that it was blocked, thus preventing spells casting. But other than that, they lived as long, were as strong and could enjoy the benefits of magic like potions, runes and so on. All that used passive magic in short.

The sailor returned, carrying with him a sort of funnel on feet which he placed in front of the Admiral. Without losing a moment, Anatole cast an _**Engorgio**_ followed by a _**Sonorus**_ on the object to increase its range. Geoffroy then approached the object before taking a breath.

"People of the Maztec Empire, hear my call!

By order of his majesty, King Louis XIX, King of France and Navarre, High King of Spain, Italy, Portugal, Hungary, Luxembourg, the Netherlands, the Latin Empire of Constantinople and their dominions, defender of the People of France and Envoy of Mother-Magic .

We declare the Maztec Empire guilty of war crimes against the Kingdom of France and the Kingdom of Portugal in the wake of the bloody attack at the Magical School of Castelobruxo in the Amazon and the murders of nine hundred and ninety-one students and eighteen professors, that is, one thousand and nine citizens or residents of the High Kingdom of France,

We hereby officially declare the Maztec Empire as enemy of the High Kingdom of France,

Hereby declare the state of siege on the Maztec City of Tolchan.

Anyone surrendering will be spared, otherwise no mercy will be granted.

You have two hours to submit your surrender before any attack. "

The Admiral's speech sounded loudly to Tolchan.

\Break/

**Tolchan, Mexico,**

Seated on a large throne made of stone at the top of the Main Pyramid of Tolchan, the High Maztec Priest listened attentively to the French speech that resonated throughout the city.

"How dare they order us to kneel ?!", he cried angrily under the frightened eyes of the faithful around him.

They were not afraid of the French, but of the wrath of the High Priest. After all, Eadrich was known to be the most bloodthirsty Maztec leader ever, while his co-leader, Itzcoatl III, was far more down to earth. The latter lived in Calcahoan, the second largest Maztec city located in Panama. In total, there were only two major cities, Tolchan and Calcahoan (populated by only 65,000 inhabitants). Unfortunately, the Maztec population was quite low due to their constant sacrifices and the birth problems they faced (births of deformed children or squibs, knowing that deformed children were sacrificed, and squibs were exiled) in addition to being quite low.

Eadrich was convinced that the reason for this low birth rate was lack of land and that their gods were angry (he did not think once of the strong inbreeding and perpetual incest of the Maztecs, even marrying brothers and sisters or even parents and children). This was the reason why he ordered the attack on Castelobruxo, a stronghold of Europeans in South America. He entrusted this sacred task to his son, Lorchich.

"I refuse to get on all fours like a dog in front of these invaders! They are responsible for all our misfortunes and they have to pay!" He exclaimed again.

Reflecting at speed on an appropriate response, a cruel smile widens her lips. With a mad look, he scoffed frighteningly.

"Bring me the trophy of the attack!", He decreed.

Bowing quickly, one of the priests around him left to recover a strange object on the wall.

"Master?" Asked the priest, not knowing what to do.

"Send it to their ship, that is my answer!" Declared the High Priest as the unknown priest left the scene with the object.

Redirecting his attention to the other members present in the Temple, he cleared his throat.

"We will defend ourselves, we will kill them, and we will feast on their corpses!" Exclaimed Eadrich to the acclamations of the other Maztecs.

\Break/

**On board of the** _**Vengeance**_ **, Gulf of Mexico,**

It had been an hour now since the Admiral was waiting with his son and other officers on the bridge. No reply from the Maztecs had reached them.

"Where are our preparations?" He asked his son.

"Our canons are riveted on the city, and once the attack begins, we will bomb the place to break their defences, not knowing the power of their wards, I cannot estimate the time needed to lower their defences without to count on the sacrifices they are so fond of that could regenerate their wards. "Anatole replied thoughtfully.

"And what about the invasion force?" The Admiral continued, this time looking at a woman.

The latter was standing upright, dressed in a General outfit with a sword and magic shooting weapon (M.S.W) at her belt . Unlike the Admiral, she also had a wand attached to her wrist. Her name was Julie Carillon and she was a "Muggle-born" (though everything proved she was a distant descendant of the Delacour).

"My forces are ready, once the ward zone has been reduced by bombing, we can dock and start a siege on the ground, I have more than one hundred thousand soldiers ready to fight, despite the fact that 80% of my numbers are not capable of active magic (squibs), I am convinced that we will be able to conquer these pagans without the least difficulty, "replied the general with a small smile.

Nodding, the Admiral turned his gaze to the last person present.

It was none other than Gustave Caumont, son of the Secretary of State of War, Duke La Force, Bernard Caumont. On the occasion of this war, Gustave represented the Crown of France, but he also had his role to play.

"The Abraxan Squadron is ready, and as planned, I will conduct the air attack to try to infiltrate the Great Temple to capture their leaders if they are present," Gustave replied simply as the others nodded.

Gustave Caumont was chosen to lead the illustrious Abraxan Squadron, the French air elite that bore this name in relation to their horses, Abraxans. This squadron consisted of 100 wizards using swords and wands to attack from the sky.

"In this case ...", the Admiral began before being interrupted by a watchman.

"Unidentified flying object in sight!" Shouted the watchman.

Without losing a moment, the wizards unsheathed their wands while the Squibs unsheathed their weapons to aim at the object that was approaching at a brisk pace. They noticed then that it was about a parrot carrying a packet between its claws.

"Let the animal come in. This is probably the Maztecs' answer," said the Admiral.

Nodding their heads, they lowered their weapons before observing the parrot who carefully placed the package on the deck before fleeing back at full speed.

"Let's first check that it's not trapped!" Declared Gustave Caumont.

Without losing a moment, he threw several verification spells on the package. The results were negative .

"There is no trap, no ticking spell or anything, the package is safe," said Gustave.

Geoffroy then approached the parcel with some apprehension. What answer could have sent the Maztecs. Carefully unpacking the fabric surrounding the package, he uttered a slight scream of horror before pulling back.

It was the head of Marius of Portugal whose head was missing at the burial, believed lost in the explosion of Castelobruxo. The eyes were sewn, the mouth open in a cry of terror and the hair tinged with red, probably blood.

Unable to stop, the Admiral spat his meal on the deck, like many sailors.

"_Les… Putains de Salopards_!" (3) Gustave shouted as he saw the head.

"Monsters, such monsters!" Julie murmured, her eyes wide with horror.

"Repack that head and clean it up! I refuse to bring such horror back to the realm !" Exclaimed Geoffroy after recovering from his discomfort.

Nodding, several sailors worked to clear the deck of the head.

"I guess that answer means no?" Anatole asked grimly.

Eyes rolled in rage, his father ignored him before heading once again to the amplifier. The words he uttered echoed throughout the fleet.

"Fire at will ! Strike down these monsters !"

Most Ancient and Most Noble

Royal French Magic Navy

Th…Those fucking son of bitches !


	14. Tolchan's War (part 2)

**Hey everybody, here's the next part you've been waiting for.**

**For those wondering, Gustave Caumont is Duke of Caumont as he's the heir, yet his father his Duke de La Force, the title being the one of the head of house Caumont. So fear not, Gustave's father isn't dead xD**

* * *

**01/01/1993**

**Tolchan,**

The citizens of the Maztec Empire looked with a mixture of fear and excitement the explosions of light in the sky. Similar to fireworks, these explosions had nothing to do with these devices intended to entertain the populace.

No, these explosions were in fact only the repercussions of the French siege attack on the immense shield surrounding the city. Children and adults were simply hypnotized by this spectacle while hundreds of guards used their wands to strengthen the shield, constantly murmuring _**Protego Maxima.**_

Some, mostly elderly people, began to pray to their gods, asking for protection while the young ones were crying and trying to hide in the arms of their parents. They all knew that today may be their last day on this Earth. Yet none of them lost faith in their High Priest, and that is what was going to cause their loss.

For at the top of the Great Pyramid of Tolchan, High Priest Eadrich was fomenting a vile plan, a mixture of madness and despair.

"Send the Sky Guard!" Eadrich shouted with an unhealthy smile.

* * *

**Royal Fleet **,

Admiral Geoffroy watched from the _Merlin _the spectacle of light open to him.

After giving the order to fire, hundreds of cannons began to thunder, throwing magical cannonballs and other projectiles on the huge shield protecting the city of Tolchan. It had been more than two hours since the siege had begun.

"The surface of the shield has gone down by 30% and we can start the coastal invasion soon," said General Julie Carillon with a satisfied little smile.

She was waiting for that, to be able to begin the invasion on the ground. After all, it was her job.

"In this case ..." began the general before being interrupted by the lookout.

"Air Enemy Force in sight!"

Geoffroy quickly turned to Tolchan, using his telescope. Indeed, he saw an immense flying tide of ... flying snakes? Stowing his telescope quickly, he looked at Gustave.

"Your grace, it seems sensible that you intervene, and, considering the incredible number, our squadrons of flying wizards will join you." Asked the Admiral.

"So be it," Gustave said before placing a _**Sonorus **_on his throat. "Abraxan Squadron, let's show those dogs who are the true masters of these skies!"

It was then that Gustave mounted an Abraxan present on the pontoon, leaping into the sky while waving his sword with his right hand. He was soon followed by a hundred wizards riding Abraxans, not to mention a thousand wizards riding brooms.

"May Mother Magic protect them," Geoffroy prayed before turning to his son. "I leave you at the commands, I shall go to my quarters to inform their majesty of the situation."

Geoffroy left the pontoon to go to his quarters.

* * *

**Sky of the Gulf of Mexico,**

Validly riding on his faithful steed, Gustave Caumont detailed as much as possible the enemy force from which he kept coming. He saw maztec sorcerers holding spears and wands, their bodies covered with paints and other bones. But what astonished him the most was their ... mounts.

They were Quetzalcoatl, a breed of flying snakes, the size of a horse. And there were hundreds. This fight was going to be a real butchery. In a burst of excitement, he could not help screaming.

"For France !"

His cry was echoed by the rest of the wizards of the High Kingdom of France.

Maztecs and French clashed in a bloody fight, whether the spears that pierced the French wizards or the swords that decapitated the Maztecs.

Gustave narrowly avoided a spear before cutting with a sharp blow the head of the one having tried to pierce him from side to side. He then took out his wand and launched a _**Depulso **_that propelled another Maztec towards his death.

It was then that he noticed a rather interesting thing: The Maztecs did not use magic ... why?

His eyes lit up as he saw the many beams of light leaving the centre of Tolchan to reinforce the shield. Those with enough magic had stayed in the city to reinforce the shield while those with few had been sent to try to eradicate the fleet.

"Use your wands! Use your wands!", He cried with a _**Sonorus **_.

The result was immediate and the Maztecs began to fall like flies. After a few minutes, there was not a single Maztec left in the air. But the French forces, too, suffered damage. At least one hundred and fifty had perished, including two members of Abraxan Squadron.

"Bomb the Shield!" Gustave shouted.

The French forces began to fire on the shield while flying around the city.

* * *

**Captain's cabin, the **_**Merlin **_**,**

"What did you say ?"

Admiral Geoffroy shuddered at the rage of King Louis XIX through the double-entry mirror.

He had called the king to inform him of their arrival, and he had just finished his report, keeping for the end how the Maztecs had answered.

Obviously, the ruler's reaction was ... explosive. His nephew, mutilated and his remains desecrated... and now, he learned that the Maztecs had kept the head as a trophy before sending it on the royal ship ...

The Admiral's eyes widened in horror as he heard several voices shouting from the other side of the mirror. He quickly recognized those of the queen, but also of the prince ... and especially that of the King of Portugal. It seems that they were all waiting for the report of the admiral.

_May Mother Magic come to my aid _, prayed internally to the Marquis de Lafayette.

After a few minutes the King addressed the Admiral again.

"Admiral Geoffroy, it's time for you to practice the promises of the crown, use the _**Fleur de Lys **_and put an end to this battle by making an example."

After this order, Louis XIX cut off the communication, leaving behind a wide-eyed Admiral with a wide-open mouth.

As he disappeared, he rearranged his outfit before returning to the deck. His son was waiting for him along with General Julie Carillon.

"Report!" Asked Geoffroy.

"We defeated the enemy air force with a loss of 15% of our air force enemy losses are 100%. The Duke of Caumont began an air siege of the city, taking advantage of the weakness of the enemy to accentuate the attack on the shield. We think we can begin the invasion on land in one hour instead of three, "said Anatole de Motier, standing upright.

"Perfect," said the Admiral before looking away at the siege of Tolchan. "I received the orders of his majesty."

Anatole and Julie tensed at seeing the Admiral's absent gaze. What could have ordered the King to express such a sentiment to the Admiral?

"What are his majesty's orders?" Asked Julie in a voice both curious and anxious.

The Admiral closed his eyes before reopening them, his eyes fixed.

"We have orders to use the _**Fleur de Lys,**_" he revealed.

The eyes of the other two wizards widened in horror.

"Is not it a little too ... radical?" Asked Anatole.

"Do you question the orders of his majesty, son?" Asked the Admiral, glaring at his son.

Anatole shook her head quickly.

"Never in life, father, I am in the service of his majesty, until my death!" Exclaimed Anatole, as if insulted.

Geoffroy's gaze softened as he saw the offended look of his son.

"I understand your amazement at such an order, but you have to understand what the Maztecs have done is unforgivable The attack on Castelobruxo proved to the whole world that the High Kingdom of France is not so invincible It does appear, not to mention the direct attack on the royal family.

We can not let such an affront pass , and their majesties know it very well. He makes us make the Maztec Empire an example for the rest of the Wizarding World, even the whole Magical World… "the Admiral explained gently.

"In that case, I'll prepare my troops for the attack, I'll let you know when we're ready to start the _**Fleur de Lys **_," the General exclaimed before leaving the pontoon, Apparating to her ship.

We could then hear the voice of the General reverberate through the fleet.

"Forward!"

It was then that a signal was sent into the heavens, taking the shape of a giant golden rooster.

The 200 carriers of the fleet then sailed towards the coast to begin the landing, followed closely by several frigates constantly bombarding the shield while protecting the ships carrying their soldiers.

After fifteen minutes the transports landed on the mainland, and the invasion began.

* * *

**Tolchan **,

From the top of the Great Pyramid, the High Priest raged. His Sky Guard had been decimated and the shield of the city had diminished. And now the French forces had just begun landing.

He frowned at seeing the forces position themselves around the city ... in exactly seven groups at equal distances ... weird ...

"Master?" Asked a priest, looking at his leader.

It was obvious to Eadrich that the priest was lost, not knowing what to do, and therefore relying on the will of his superior. _Pathetic _, he thought.

"They are preparing something, and I do not like it ...", whispered the High Priest before looking at the priest. "How much time is left before the shield breaks?"

The priest lowered his head, ashamed.

"Two more hours, master," replied the Maztec with a frightened look.

Eadrich let out a sigh. He had managed to send a message to Itzcoatl living in Calcahoan thanks to the communication amulet linking them. The latter had obviously mobilized all his strength, but it would take him another three hours to get here ... and it would be too late.

He had to find a solution as soon as possible to reject these barbarians before they could destroy his beautiful city. He had to save his people, no matter the cost.

"I am going to pray to our revered god, may he bring me the necessary answers to our salvation," declared the High Priest before entering the Temple.

Located in the centre of the Great Temple was an altar on which rested a huge statue of Tezcatlipoca. Two gods were venerated in the Maztec Empire, or at least only two were venerated by all the Maztecs. The first was Tezcatlipoca, god of the night, discord, war, hunting, royalty, time, providence, wizards and memory. He was the protective god of Tolchan.

The second god was Quetzalcoatl, god of the sky, winds and wisdom. Unlike his brother Tezcatlipoca, Quetzalcoatl was not represented in a human form but that of a gigantic flying serpent. He was the god-protector of Calcahoan.

"Oh Grand Tezcatlipoca, show me the way to go," prayed the High Priest, kneeling while closing his eyes.

He stayed well half an hour before opening his eyes.

"I know!" He cried with a smile that did not announce anything good.

"Kaltohan!" Shouted the High Priest.

Immediately after, a priest ran to Eadrich, out of breath.

"Master?" Asked the priest, shuddering as he saw the bloody smile of the High Priest.

"I order you to bring 1000 sacrifices! We will invoke Tezcatlipoca!" Exclaimed Eadrich with a genial air.

The priest blanched before nodding, leaving the Great Pyramid at full speed while taking with him the other priests and several guards.

"I'll show them our power!" Eadrich said aloud before bursting into an evil laugh.

* * *

**Surroundings of Tolchan,**

Julie watched the group of soldiers around her. She had dispersed her 100,000 men in seven legions four hundred yards from the city, forming a heptagon around Tolchan. For the occasion, each group was formed in the same way.

Ten thousand soldiers forming a barrier between Tolchan and the rear of the legion. These soldiers were mostly squibs, armed with shields and outfits able to withstand the most basic spells, armed with swords and Magic Shooting Weapon (MSW), vampires and werewolves.

Behind them were about four thousand wizards (and other magical creatures) capable of spells and support, including a hundred healers.

Finally, there were two hundred and eighty-seven wizards completely in the rear, protected by the rest of the Legion. They formed a circle of 286 wizards around the 287th who was a mage. The 286 focused their concentration on the one in the centre who had his eyes closed.

It was then that in the seven legions surrounding the city of Tolchan, the mage of each circle rose slightly in the air, his eyes open, white replaced by blue, and hands apart.

The general observed the situation before taking her badge connected to the admiral.

" _**Fleur de Lys **_started!"


	15. Tolchan's War (Last Part)

**Hey everybody, here's the last chapter of this war, hope you'll enjoy it x) Next chapter'll start with news articles xD**

* * *

01/01/1993

**Versailles, Kingdom of France,**

Harry stared absently at the mirror that linked his family to Admiral Geoffrey du Motier, leader of the French Navy in charge of the attack on the Maztec capital.

"How are you?"

He turned his head to look at his mother who had asked him this question. The latter must have noticed his absent look or his lack of reaction.

"Why did they do that? He was innocent, "Harry replied as a tear ran down his cheek to land on the marble.

The Queen's eyes softened as she understood the reason for Harry's distress. Despite some reluctance to mix with his peers, Harry had always been very close to his family members.

Without exception.

Not to mention that by his age, Marius de Bourbon was Harry's cousin closest to him, and his death had greatly weakened the morale of the young prince. But the worst was probably to learn, only a few minutes ago, that the head had been desecrated, mutilated and stuffed in the form of a trophy with uncertain manners for an indecent people with pagan traditions of the most barbaric.

"I cannot tell you, my darling, we have never been very close to the Maztecs, still reclusive in their territories and ignorant of the rest of the world," replied the mother, not knowing either the reason for such act.

The whole World knew that the Maztecs were a barbarous people with the vilest manners, and yet they were also true geniuses in the esoteric fields of magic such as astrology, Blood Magic or Sacrificial Magic.

"The Maztecs do not consider non-Maztecs as deserving to live."

Harry and the queen turned to see Nicolas Flamel sat on a chair, hands crossed and looking serious. At his side stood his wife Perenelle, herself wearing a worried face.

"I never understood why your ancestor, King Claude, ordered that the wizards be spared. At that time, these wizards were not very recommendable, not hesitating to sacrifice members of their own people to grant themselves magical benefits quite fabulous.

Perenelle and I quickly realized that the maztecs cared little about life but their gods, and that the sacrifices were very powerful at the time thanks to the magical power of the sacrificed. Ah! I remember that three hundred years ago, they only needed to sacrifice a single wizard to maintain the shield separating their territory from muggles, "Nicolas explained with a sigh.

"The reasons for this action are explained through a diary that my ancestor has long held. He did not have pity on the Maztecs per se, no, he just needed our forces to come back urgently to take care of the war began between his cousin, King Muggle François 1 st and Charles of Habsburg, Emperor of the Holy Roman Empire. I guess I do not need to stress the importance of repatriation of our forces at this time. " Louis explained in a voice that was meant to be calm.

Nicolas and Perenelle opened their eyes before nodding. That explained everything.

The Franco- Roman war was known to all. It began with muggle wars between the Holy Roman Empire and the Kingdom of France in Burgundy and Navarre, which did not worry King Claude, sovereign of the Magical Kingdom of France at the time and focused on the conquest of South America through the Magical Kingdom of Spain, then already a member of the High Kingdom of France.

However, this was not the case of Charles V who was at the time the only ruler on both the Muggle side but also the magical side of the Holy Roman Empire. The latter, seeing through the wizards a strategical advantage, decided to send them to war, explaining his famous victories in Noain (Kingdom of Navarre) and the Bicoque (Duchy of Milan).

It was then that the trend suddenly reversed when in 1524, the Magical Kingdom of France decided to fight the Holy Roman Empire defending the city of Marseille. Several reinforcements had arrived then, surely those coming straight from South America.

This was the beginning of the _Guerre des Baguettes_ (War of the Wands), named after the incredible number of wands recovered from the bodies of the deceased wizards. Slowly but surely, this war developed in Europe, the High Kingdom of France attacking several magical villages of the Holy Roman Empire at a time.

And it was in 1527 that Charles V officially announced his surrender to King Claude de Valois, putting an end to the magical conflict even though Muggle wars continued. It was also at this time that the Holy Roman Empire lost several pieces of its territory that represented at the time the North of Spain, Belgium , the Netherlands and the North of Italy. Obviously, only the magical parts of the territory were lost, greatly enlarging the High Kingdom of France. (Magical Belgium was fully integrated into the Magical France)

"Yes, King Claude has acted wisely, and since that war the High Kingdom of France has been at the head of the Magical World," exclaimed Perenelle, nodding her head.

Harry frowned. He fully understood the importance of repatriating the French forces, but why not return to South America after this war to permanently eliminate the threat of the maztec? He asked this question aloud, and it was once again Louis who answered.

"At the time, the _Guerre des Baguettes_ had led to the death of more than one hundred thousand wizards, then considered the greatest hecatomb of the Magical World, to avoid continuing such losses, and eliminate at that time the Twelve a thousand Maztec wizards, our ancestor decided to let the survivors of the Empire survive through Central America, I guess the war of the time horrified him, "said the King of France.

"And today?" Asked Harry, referring to the Tolchan war.

King Louis turned toward the mirror, looking decided, before answering in a monotone voice.

"It's time for me to rectify the mistakes of the past."

* * *

**Great Pyramid, Tolchan,**

The K'uhul Ajaw was watching the thousand wizards who had just entered the precincts of the Great Temple of Tezcatlipoca. They all knew the reason for their coming, and they had all agreed to sacrifice themselves to protect their peers.

They were located in a very large room called the "Hall of Sacrifices". Enlarged with several spells, this place was considered the largest in the entire city. Eadrich watched the walls, a slow smile on his face.

The Hall of Sacrifices was very old, if not the oldest in Tolchan. After all, the city was over two thousand years old, and the Great Temple was the first building built. He did not intend to let such relics disappear because of these damn European wizards.

This room was empty, except for the huge altar in the centre where Eadrich was standing.

"Brothers!" He cried, drawing attention to his future sacrifices. "We are attacked by the pale faces that once attacked our glorious empire, murdering women and children for the sole purpose of seizing our lands."

The maztecs began to exclaim, protesting against the Europeans while supporting their priest. Eadrich was fond of omitting that only muggles attacked children and women, not wizards, who regarded children as real treasures. In any case to him, the people were made to be lied.

"But today, at the darkest hour of our history, we are going to show them that our beliefs, our hopes, and our power are greater than theirs! Your sacrifices will forever be inscribed in the history of our glorious empire, proof of your fidelity and your belief in our most sacred gods! "continued the High Priest.

The Maztecs continued to chant his name while shouting their approval. After all, their sacrifice would help save their people, their descendants and perhaps even protect their land forever. Not to mention that they would be welcomed in the Great Kingdom of the Dead of Tezcatlipoca for their loyalty.

" **Oh Grand Tezcatlipoca, hear our call! **", Eadrich then began, gesturing.

This is how he began the Great Summoning Ritual.

* * *

**Surroundings of Tolchan,**

Julie continued to watch Julius, Mage of the 7 th Legion she ran. The latter was suspended in the air, his eyes open while the iris and the pupil had disappeared to leave room only for blue light.

The **Fleur de Lys **... a ritual millennia-old part of the **Old World**.

Oh ! She knew perfectly well that this ritual was formerly known as the **Ritual of the Purge **before being renamed during the 15th century by the Valois as **Fleur de Lys **so that its name would be a sign of the omnipotence of the French Crown.

It was then that she felt a wave of power from Tolchan. Turning her gaze from Julius to look at the city, her eyes widened as she saw an immense pillar of red magic rising from the centre of the central pyramid.

"Soldiers!" She exclaimed as a precaution. "Prepare for a pagan attack! Protect the Mages at all costs!"

Her order strengthened the will of the soldiers, positioning themselves between Tolchan and the mages, shields raised, spells ready and wards drawned.

"Another thirty minutes!" She cried, drawing her sword.

**Tolchan,**

Eadrich had just spoken his last words.

" **I call upon you, O great Tezcatlipoca, protect us from our enemies, let them be punished by your omnipotence, come to us, O Lord of Death, and ordain us! **"

After these words, a scarlet pillar escaped from the body of the High Priest while the 1000 maztecs surrounding him stood on their knees. It was then that cries of terror were uttered by them.

"Ah!"

"Help !"

"Have mercy!"

"Tezcatlipoca!"

Each scream was pushed by a mazteca on which cuts appeared.

It was then that the 1000 chosen for the sacrifice writhed in pain as their blood left them through their orifices, be it the nose, the mouth, the genital organ or even the anus.

The blood then went to Eadrich, who laughed and screamed at once, under the wide eyes of the priests around.

His cry echoed through Tolchan, and after several seconds that seemed like hours, he stood up.

The priests recoiled at seeing the dark eyes of the High Priest.

An evil smile formed on his face, deforming his features in a disgraceful manner .

" **Kneel in front of the Great Tezcatlipoca, God of Death and War, on your knee before your master! **" Cried Eadrich ... or rather the Avatar of Tezcatlipoca in a voice from beyond the grave.

"Oh, supreme master, we are at your service!" Exclaimed Kaltohan, Eadrich's second.

It was then that Tezcatlipoca's avatar grew larger, becoming three meters tall and reaching the top of the room. Those black eyes were empty, reflecting only misfortune, hatred and slyness.

" **I answered the call of my most faithful servants, and I'm going to protect them! But for that, I need more ... power! **"

At this last word, the avatar spread his arm and the priests opened their eyes in horror feeling their magic and blood leaving them in the direction of the avatar of their god.

The last thoughts in Kaltohan's mind were: _What did we unleashed?_

* * *

**Surroundings of Tolchan,**

Whether on ships continuing the bombardment or on land, each wizard trembled as he felt the malevolence escaping from Tolchan.

Julie Carillon widened her eyes as she felt the incredible magical power escape from Tolchan, more precisely from the Great Pyramid. She thought briefly about the stories about the maztecs before shaking her head.

"They would not have dared ...", she said supplicely.

Unfortunately for her, her prayer was not heard and the Great Pyramid exploded, revealing a real giant with a dark look.

This giant had the vague appearance of a maztec covered with bone armor, with the head of a black-eyed eagle.

" **Tremble in front of Tezcatlipoca! Damnation falls on your world! **"

Hearing the words of the monster, Julie watched the wizards set up the **Fleur de Lys **.

"Five more minutes!" Cried one of the wizards.

Julie closed her eyes before nodding. If it only took five minutes, she would do what was necessary.

"Protect the mages at all costs!" She cried in a thunderous voice, damaging her vocal cords.

His orders, given with the _**Sonorus **_and the badge, were heard throughout the region.

She then noticed the monstrosity of Tolchan turning to her and ... Smile?

" **Servants, prove to your god your devotion! Feast on the flesh of your enemies! **" Exclaimed Tezcatlipoca's Avatar.

It was then that ... Hundreds of skeletons rose from the bowels of the earth before running blindly to the French legions while giant bats invaded the skies to attack the French air force.

* * *

**Tolchan **,

Tezcatlipoca's avatar watched the legions surrounding Tolchan with an astonished eye. Despite his undead armies and bats, the French continued to resist. How did they do it? He kept asking himself.

"Two more minutes!"

Hearing this order shouted by a woman, he frowned. It was then that his eagle eyes widened as he felt the immense magical power that reverberated throughout the valley. The French were preparing a massive attack, and he was not ready.

" **More, I need more power! **", He decreed in a loud voice.

Without losing a moment, he spread his arms as he felt the lives of the many faithful of the city. _Yes, he _thought, that's _the solution._

He noticed protests from his servants yet didn't cared, absorbed their vital essences, growing visibly magnificent crimson wings on his back. Yes ! Almighty, he felt it!

" **Die, mortals! **" He cried, raising his hands to the heavens.

Huge balls of fire fired down at the French legions, killing hundreds of wizards ... only hundreds?

The god widened his eyes as he saw hundreds of French wizards creating huge shields protecting theirs. How was that possible? How had they done to resist his assault, he who was a real god?

Quickly thinking, he understood ... his sacrifices were too weak .

An idea came to his mind. Thanks to the absorption of his faithful, he had reached a height of twenty meters. Without losing a moment, he grabbed a French wizard flying on a broom before swallowing him at once. It was a real treat.

" **Yes, yes, you'll all be devoured! **" He exclaimed before catching a second wizard flying to swallow him greedily.

Gustave Caumont opened his eyes with terror at seeing one of his most faithful soldiers get caught by ... the divine monstrosity and be swallowed.

"Vengeance, Vengeance!", He shouted to the others.

The Air Force's response was not long in coming, and hundreds of spells were fired against the Tezcatlipoca Avatar, without any effect. Even the unforgivable spells were ineffective.

After seeing an eleventh soldier get swallowed, also reinforcing the power of the monstrosity, Gustave sounded the retreat by ordering the air soldiers to return to the ships. In less than thirty seconds, the entire air force withdrew from the skies of Tolchan towards the fleet.

No sooner had he had time to land on the pontoon than Gustave saw the Admiral reach out.

"Admiral?" He asked, worried.

For any answer, the Admiral looked at him seriously.

"It's time."

* * *

**Surroundings of Tezcatlipoca,**

Julie stayed behind, watching her soldiers fight. Already more than five hundred had perished in the face of the living armies of Tezcatlipoca, not to mention the fireballs and other spells cast by the monster in the centre of the city. She closed her eyes, imagining what was happening in the other six legions.

"We are ready !"

Her neck cracked when she looked at the wizards.

The ritual of the **Fleur de Lys **was ready.

Closing her eyes, she pressed her badge connected to the Admiral.

"We are ready!" She cried.

She had only one answer ...

"Go for it !"

Eyes still closed, she nodded. She took a deep breath.

" Fire!" She shouted with all her might.

Her order was heard throughout the region.

It was around Tolchan that the seven legions prepared for the greatest magical act to be seen. As the soldiers began to pray, the wizards knelt down, draining most of their magical core to give this energy to the mages in charge of the **Fleur de Lys **.

Seven Mages shouted around Tolchan with open arms. Thousands of runes gradually appeared around the Maztec city, forming a cocoon around the city several thousand years old, disturbing Tezcatlipoca.

The latter seeing his end come redoubled his effort, absorbing as many lives as possible while he focused his attack on one of the legions, throwing waves of flame and darkness that ran aground like straws on a tree. marble wall.

The **Fleur de Lys **runes formed an impenetrable dome around Tolchan, and Tezcatlipoca knew it was the end.

" **No! No, No! No, No, No!" **he repeated incessantly, attacking the dome vigorously.

Despite his attacks some more powerful than others, nothing helped. After several seconds, the dome closed around Tolchan.

The god widened his eyes before laughing.

" **You failed, pitiful ... **", he began before being interrupted by an interesting image .

It was a that moment than an image of the King of France, appeared large above the city of Tolchan.

"_Bon baiser de France_!" Exclaimed the giant illusion. (From France with love)

" **No! **" Shouted Tezcatlipoca.

Tolchan disappeared in a flash.

* * *

**The **_**Merlin **_**,**

Admiral Geoffroy closed his eyes to the incandescent light that escaped from Tolchan.

After a few seconds, he opened his eyes to observe the result.

Nothing.

There was nothing left where the city of Tolchan was, except a giant crater, a sign of the omnipotence of France. Turning to his son, he noticed the wide-open mouth of the latter and those of journalists present for the occasion who had, until then, shown discreet.

"Call back our soldiers, it's time to go home," he decreed before going to his quarters to pray for those poor souls in pain.

A huge rooster then appeared above the fleet, signaling to the soldiers on the ground to return. The Tolchan War was over.

* * *

**Thirty kilometers from Tolchan,**

Itzcoatl's eyes widened as he saw a dome of white light encompassing Tolchan. Closing his eyes at this too powerful light, he gave a hiccup of surprise on seeing ... a virgin city land.

Tolchan was gone ... he fell on his knees, crying at the death of so many of his people.

_Why did I listen to Eadrich ?! _"he shouted in the meanders of his mind, in shock.

_I should never have agreed to attack these innocent children! We are all gonna die ! _, began to panic the... King? Yes, King of the Maztecs.

"Majesty?" Asked one of the guards accompanying him.

Turning around, Itzcoatl saw the frightened look of his army. How could they fight against so much power? He sighed while closing his eyes.

"Let's go back, the war is over," said the king, closing his eyes.

Seeing these soldiers stunned, he explained himself quickly.

"We have lost, I will send our surrender to the High Kingdom of France, hoping they will save us this sad fate," was the last sentence of the Maztec King before he disappeared into the jungle.


	16. End of year 1, news and politics !

**Here's the beta version xD Thanks to WidowSirus of Ao3**

* * *

01/02/1993

**FRANCE**

**LA GAZETTE DE FRANCE**

**SPECIAL EDITION :**

**Complete defeat of the Maztec Empire, a total surrender of Itzcoatl III !**

_By Jean-Etienne Rapporteur, Reporter of the Royal Court,_

_It is a shocking news that greets us as we wake up. The war declared less than a month ago is officially over, resulting in a total victory for the High Kingdom of France._

_Conducted on New Year's Day, the Royal High Fleet, composed of French, Spanish, Italian and Portuguese fleets attacked the largest city of the Maztec Empire on the outskirts of Mexico, Tolchan._

_Thus, under the command of the Marquis de la Fayette, Admiral Geoffroy de Motier, our proud soldiers stormed the enemy city in order to put an end to their madness once and for all. After several hours of fierce combat, and an odious act of the Maztecs (for more reference, go on page 4 ), the **Fleur de Lys **was used to put an end to this bloodbath._

_For those who do not know, let me explain. The **Fleur de Lys **was known as the **Ritual of the Purge **many centuries ago . Some wars refer to this weapon under several unflattering terms such as "end of the world", "magical cataclysm" or "Apocalypse of all life". The reality is very different. Invented several millennia ago during the period that historians call "the **Old World **", "the **BEFORE **" or "The **Atlantean World **" , this magical ritual allows to channel magic through a number of users called **Catalysts **. These **Catalysts **are located in circles of magical users, serving as focal points called **Focal Circles **._

_The **Focal Circles **are also distributed around the place to be purged. It is then through an extremely complicated runic process that an impermeable barrier is erected around the target area, trapping it in a magical cocoon. Once the cocoon is erected, the magic is then sent inside before imploding, creating an explosion on a cataclysmic scale eradicating everything that is present._

_This attack is considered the ultimate French weapon, and it was the one used during the attack on Tolchan. We wish to point out that the magic implosion was magnified by the presence of a telluric node below the Tolchan Temple, temporarily making the area infertile and deadly. For the moment, we have no estimation of how long it will be so._

_This attack put an end to the war, permanently neutralizing more than one hundred and fifty thousand Maztec wizards, which is considered the most lethal attack of the Magical World since the Guerre des Baguettes. (War of Wands)_

_Faced with such power, the surviving leader of the Maztec Empire, Tlatoani Itzcoatl III , officially submitted his unconditional surrender on this day. _

**The Maztec Empire dissolved for French integration, a new province is born!**

_By Jean-Etienne Rapporteur, Reporter of the Royal Court,_

_As the Maztec Empire surrendered unconditionally, the French Crown decided to invest the Maztec lands in order to put an end to their bloody culture and their barbarous venerations of cruel gods._

_Thus, by Royal Edit of His Majesty King Louis XIX, the Maztec Empire officially became a province of the Kingdom of France. Its current name is **Nouvelle-Marcius **(New-Marcius) in honour of the late Prince Marius of Bourbon._

_In the coming days, hundreds of French wizards will join this province to educate the natives and put an end to their bellicose beliefs, raising their culture to a prosperity that only we knew. Tolchan no longer being, the city of Calcahoan was chosen as Government Headquarters. It may be soon renamed as several proposals have already been made such as "Nouvelle-Adrien" or "Valois-en-Laye"._

_In order to ensure total control, his Majesty the King appointed by Edit Royal a governor, Duke Nicolas Flamel whose knowledge of this people help mixing our communities._

01/03/1993

**Ministry of Magic, London,**

Cornelius Fudge had quietly appeared in the Floo Hall of the Ministry of Magic, wearing his green bowler as usual. With a slight step, probably due to his frivolous night with his wife (the latter only having sex once a month), the man went to his office on the first level. Taking a seat in the elevator with some employees, he listened for the rumours of the day.

"Did you read the daily prophet this morning?" Said a witch.

"Yes, of course, you know that I read this paper taking my tea every morning!" Answered another witch.

Fudge frowned. In order to avoid paying a subscription to the Daily Prophet, he preferred to take advantage of the free subscription linked to the post of Minister, the newspaper being deposited every morning on his desk.

"What a scandal, I did not expect such a thing from them, do you realize the number of deaths?" Continued the first witch.

Fudge saw from the corner of his eyes the second nod quickly.

"Thousands, I who thought that You-Know-Who was the worst, that a simple attack did a lot worse, but I have no mercy for these savages, our world will be better without them!" replied the second in a cold voice.

"Exactly, these savages will no longer be a threat, but what worries me is to know that the French have enlarged their territory ...", answered the first by blowing out the last words.

The second frowned before her eyes widened, seeming to understand where her colleague was going. For his part, Fudge hid his surprise at the news to better listen to the rest.

"Are you afraid that they will decide to continue their advance and declare a war?" Asked the second.

The first nodded sharply.

"Of course I'm scared! My first son died against Death Eaters, I do not want to relive that with my last son!", Answered the first, betraying her concern.

The second smiles softly.

"Do not worry , we do not risk anything, anyway, I have family in France, you remember my cousin, Lucien, he is French and works for Minister Delacour. We could take refuge with him! "replied the woman with a small smile.

Fudge scowled inside. Why by Merlin to take refuge in France? They do not risk anything here.

"In that case, I will go, we have no chance as we are too weak since the war against You-Know-Who, you realize that we had more than 500 families sitting in Wizengamot and now we have about fifty? What a shame! ", said the first relieved.

" Level One, Office of the Minister for Magic , including the Muggle Prime Minister's Liaison Office and the Minister's Office Administrative Services," said the monotonous voice of the elevator.

At these words, everyone went down, the two women heading for the Administrative Services while Cornelius went at full speed towards his office. He barely had time to greet his Under-Secretary General, Dolores Umbridge, before rushing into his office.

Sitting behind his desk, he took the newspaper quietly off his desk. He couldn't hide his surprise reading the headline.

* * *

**THE DAILY'S PROPHET**

**SPECIAL EDITION :**

**Genocide in Tolchan, the Kingdom of France puts an end to the war!**

_By Rita Skeeter , Extraordinary Reporter,_

_My dear readers, these are shocking news that your beloved journalist brings you. I learned that on 1/01/1993, the city of Tolchan of the Maztec Empire was completely razed by the Kingdom of France in retaliation for the attacks perpetrated on Castelobruxo._

_Using their secret weapon called the **Fleur de Lys **, they removed the city from the map and all the lives that were there! A real genocide killing more than 150,000 pure-blood Maztecs! This is not a joke, my dear readers, but the truth._

_The French forces, which constituted the greatest magical army ever seen besieged this city before destroying it completely. According to my sources, this attack was ordered by the French Crown after they were informed of the response of the Maztecs._

_And what an answer! The Maztecs sent the disfigured head of Prince Marius of Portugal on the **Merlin **, the Ship-Admiral of the French Fleet. For my part, and despite the consequences, I fully understand their reaction. In any case, the Maztecs have laid down their arms._

_And you ? What do you think ?_

_For more information on the war, page 3._

_For more information on Maztec barbarian culture, page 4._

**Conquering France, a possible threat?**

_By Rita Skeeter, Extraordinary Journalist,_

_If you have read my previous article, you will know that the war between the Maztecs and the French is definitely over , resulting in the total surrender of the Maztecs. The most surprising was the decision of France._

_In order to, according to their terms, "put an end to their barbaric culture", they decided to make the Maztec Empire a French Province, thus integrating the Maztec lands into the already Great Kingdom of France. Moreover, these lands that represent Central America, were renamed **Nouvelle-Marcius **in honour of the murdered Prince, Marcus of Portugal._

_But the question arises: Will the French stop at this victory?_

_After all, they are now the greatest magical force in the world, and they have once again asserted their supremacy through this demonstration of power. Would they become a threat to us? Would we be able to stop them?_

_I do not know about you, but I have already obtained a dual nationality!_

Cornelius widened his eyes as he read. As soon as he put the paper on his desk he heard knocking at the door.

"Come in!" He shouted.

It was none other than Dolores Umbridge, dressed in a candy pink outfit.

"Minister, the Duke ..." she began before being interrupted.

"Step aside, toad," said a grumpy voice.

Cornelius's eyes widened when he saw the Duke Potter enter while mistreating his secretary. He gritted his teeth, knowing that he could not attack this Political Monster. Unfortunately for Cornelius, James Potter had become a real thorn in his foot, the latter not hesitating to use his title of Father of the Boy-Who-Lived all the way besides his ducal title as a descendant of Gryffindor.

"Lord Potter, what good wind bring you to my office?" Cornelius asked diplomatically as Dolores glared at Potter.

James Potter sat nonchalant on the seat in front of the Minister, holding the newspaper in his hands.

"Have you read the latest news?" He asked, shooting the piece of paper.

Cornelius merely nodded. James scowled.

"How this bitch dares to insult my son? Real bastardy, I want it to stop as soon as possible!" He exclaimed vehemently.

Cornelius widened his eyes, slightly shocked. Seeing his reaction, James got angry twice.

"You told me you read the newspaper!" He cried angrily.

"But I read it and saw no mention of your son!" Cornelius replied, pointing to his newspaper.

James looked at the newspaper before rolling his eyes.

"Not that one triple nozzle, but the other one!" James Potter glared.

Cornelius frowned at the insult before looking at his desk. Indeed, a second newspaper stood on the side. It seems that a newspaper dedicated to the War between Maztecs and French was specially printed separately, hence the special edition. As for the daily newspaper, it was quietly wrapped on the desk. Without losing a moment, Fudge took the paper before pestering himself reading the first page.

**THE DAILY'S PROPHET**

**The Boy-Who-Lived became the Boy-Who-Whispered-To-Snakes!**

**Henry Potter, possible rival of You-Know-Who?**

_By Rita Skeeter, Loved Reporter._

_This is shocking news! Henry Fleamont Potter revealed to all a dark talent: He speaks Parseltongue!_

_You do not dream ! He who vanquished You-Know-Who can speak to snakes, not unlike the talent of a certain someone._

_All this was unveiled yesterday when Henry Potter had a discussion with a snake summoned during the Duelling Club organized by Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, honorary member of the Defence League Against the Dark Arts and five-time winner of the most charming smile elected by **Witch-Weekly **._

_Is this a coincidence? While Hogwarts suffered several attacks from the so-called Heir of Slytherin? Knowing that Slytherin was known to talk to snakes, explaining the one as an emblem?_

_Wizards speaking Parseltongue have never ceased to become Dark Wizards, just like You-Know-Who. Would Henry Potter be the future Dark Lord? That would explain You-Know-Who's attack on the Potters: He wanted to eliminate the competition!_

_In your place, I'll take my child away from Henry Potter!_

_For more information on You-Know-Who, page 3._

_For more information on Potters, page 4._

_To read the testimonials of Hogwarts students and teachers, page 5._

* * *

"Your son is a parselmouth?" Cried Fudge in shock.

James's eyes went black with rage.

"It must be a lie of this bitch! My son has never spoken to a snake of his life, it is clear Henry is the nicest and lightest child possible! He has nothing to do with this fucking junk of Voldemort "cried James, punching Cornelius's desk with his fist.

Cornelius blanched when he saw James' anger. With a discreet gesture, he pressed the rune under his desk to call the Aurors. That's when an idea came to mind.

_He is angry, his popularity is in free fall and his son is endlessly arrogant ... This is an opportunity to get rid of him! Not to mention the rumours about James Potter as a candidate for my job ... _, Cornelius Fudge thought, grimacing internally.

He did not intend to lose his position in the face of this opportunist. James Potter had been a great ally in the past, but since the Ball of the Valois, his popularity had collapsed, dragging Cornelius with him. It was time to burn the bridges.

"It is true that Rita is known to exaggerate the facts, however, several Hogwarts students as well as Severus Snape ..." Fudge began before being interrupted by James.

"Snivellus is a filthy Death Eater who still blames me for stealing Lily, we cannot trust him, and I bet the kids who attested were all Slytherins!" Cried the Potter Duke angrily.

"As I said, Severus Snape and Gilderoy Lockhart confirmed Henry Potter's gift of parseltongue, and among the testimonies of the students, various members of ALL the Houses attested, including Cedric Diggory, Theodore Nott and Marcus Flint, all three Ducal heirs. "Fudge continued as if nothing had happened.

"And you prefer to believe them? Remember that without me you're nothing!" Threatened James, getting up.

It was then that the door opened, letting in several Aurors.

" Exceptionally, I'm willing to forgive your dreadful behaviour, probably because of the shock of this news, so I advise you to leave," Fudge said smugly.

James snarled furiously before looking at the Aurors. He knew when he was defeat and he sent one last look at Fudge.

"You shall pay, you fool!", He said as he left the room.

Fudge watched him leave, not without pride. He knew it was not going to be easy, especially without James Potter's donations. But there were other hens with golden eggs like ... Lucius Malfoy! Ah, one of his oldest donors, and at least he was not interested in his position as Minister!

"Are you all right, Minister?" Asked one of the Aurors.

Cornelius recognized him. It was Rufus Scrimgeour, the head of the Office of Aurors.

"It's all right, but watch out for the actions of James Potter and his son, they seem more and more ... dangerous," Fudge replied with a small smile.

Rufus nodded before leaving, followed closely by the Aurors. Only Cornelius and Dolores remained in the office.

"What a cheek to attack you this way!", She was indignant with her high-pitched voice.

"Do not worry, Dolores, I'm going to make sure James Potter is no longer a threat," Fudge reassured her with a smile that did not sound good.

07/26/1993

**Atlas Academy, Grand Hall,**

Harry was sitting quietly beside his ... boyfriend? Yes, Alexander was actually his boyfriend.

The relationship between Alexander and Harry had astonished the students of the Academy and teachers alike, the fact that they are soulmates was a real shock. After all, it was no secret that a soulmate was extremely rare.

Harry looked around, seeing the students chatting cheerfully as the teachers smiled while discussing their classes, or future holidays. After all, it was the last day of school.

"Are you okay?" Asked Jason with a smile.

Harry looked at him, his eyes lit up with joy.

"Yes, well ...", he replied indecisively.

Alexandre frowned, worried.

"Any problem? You know I'm here to listen to you, Ry," the angel reassured him.

Harry swallowed before nodding.

"I know it, but I just find it all amazing, I mean, the year has been hectic, with the classes, the invocations ... I still managed to invocate a bloody FIRE GOLIATH while even the 7 th year cannot do it! "Harry began insisting on the goliath.

Jason chuckled as Harry blushed, noting that he had spoken out loud. It was during the Primal Invocation Course in March that Harry had achieved this feat. The teacher had decided to make them try an elemental invocation. Each student had to try to summon a basic representative of his choice with as much force as possible.

Several students tried, the majority only succeeding to invoke an elemental wisp-o-wisp or a miniature elementary. Some students were able to do better. Vartor Boutefeu successfully summoned a fire elemental while Caius Greyback summoned an earth elemental. For his part, Angelus managed to summon a Living Tornado considered a high-level wind elemental.

But as usual, Harry stood out by invoking a unique creature ... a damn Fire Goliath. The Goliaths were considered the most dangerous and powerful elemental creatures, after the Elemental Lords (they are technically the _leaders _of the elemental plane). Yet to date, only three wizards had managed to invoke a Goliath when they were in school, and all were in 7 th year, not to mention they almost emptied their magical core. But not Harry, no, he had only used part of his core, the latter filling up at once.

Obviously, the teacher was surprised, and slightly worried. The Goliath was so huge that it reached the ceiling more than thirty meters high. Harry obviously got an O ++ for this outstanding summon.

"I remember it, it was very amusing to see the reaction of the other students, I even saw Greyback bare his neck to you as a sign of submission, frankly funny.", Smiles Alexander winking at Caius.

The werewolf who listened to the conversation blushed as he remembered that moment, under the laughter of the other students. Harry resumed his little speech.

"Not to mention that I honestly loved Ritual Magic even though I did not understand this story of ... shining, or who the man was ... ", Harry said recalling the event.

The other students nodded, themselves still astonished by the event.

In June, they had to use a spell of Ritual Magic to try to commune with an ancestor. Exceptionally, this course was shared with those of Runes, Astral Magic and Necromancy. All the students took part, some succeeding in calling a dead relative, and others like Angelus talking to a distant ancestor. Obviously, the ancestors were visible to others.

But as usual, Harry stood out.

As he was casting, arabesques of light appeared on his arms and legs, taking sleek shapes like a golden sickle on his right shoulder. It was then that two arches appeared around his eyes whose pupils began to shine. The students screamed in shock while the teachers did not know how to react.

Once the ritual was over, the arabesques disappeared as a man appeared in front of everyone. This man was unique.

Very tall, at least two meters tall if not more, he was dressed in a white and blue toga, a necklace with a huge gold trident around his neck and gold enamel bracelets around his wrists . His hair was long, curly and coppery while he had a beard that was just as coppery and long. As for his eyes ... they were identical to Harry's.

But what amazed the students the most, aside from the eyes, was the great silver trident in his right hand and the gold crown around his head forming a trident in the front. The man looked at Harry, seeming to inspect him, his eyes unfathomable.

After two minutes, he just smiled before disappearing, not without delicately rubbing Harry's hair. The latter remained in shock. This event went around the school, people not knowing how to react to this ancestor of Harry who had said nothing and the unique appearance, not to mention the arabesques of Harry.

"I searched everywhere but found nothing, it's amazing to say, but I have no idea what your ancestor's name was ...", said Caius, sighing.

Harry smiled as he remembered that despite his tendency to roar like a wild animal, Caius was actually a very smart boy worshiping books.

"Did you look in Greek mythology? He was obviously wearing a white chiton surmounted by a blue chlamys with a gold pin as a trident sign, a symbol of Poseidon, "Harry suggested in an almost automatic voice.

All the students looked at Harry, baffled by his proposal.

"How, by Merlin, do you know he was wearing a chiton, and a chlamys?" Asked Alexandre, surprised.

"I ... do not know, it came to me like that ..." Harry replied, surprised by his own answer.

Caius shrugged before smiling.

"At least I know where to look in. Oh, joy, I'm going to spend my holidays reading books about Ancient Greece!" Exclaimed the werewolf in a falsely sad voice.

The others laughed, knowing that he was actually happy to have an excuse to read.

"... and on this, I wish you a good end of the year! To the next year for those who come back, as for the others, _Bon Vent_!"

Harry and the students of 1 st year jumped by hearing the director's speech end. The latter had a big smile.

"And now, the year is coming to an end, and the holidays are over!" Harry exclaimed.

"Hooray!" Cried the other students in choir.


	17. A year unseen

**Hey everyody, here's the newest chapter. I know it's been a while, and this chapter's quite short. It's just a transition for the next chapter ; Triwizard Tournament !**

* * *

1993-1994

Harry's second school year went smoothly to his utmost delight. He continued to amaze his teachers with his magical prowess and the the students became more and more admiring as he gained self-confidence, becoming less shy facing his peers. As for his relationship with Alexandre, it evolved somewhat although the two boys were content to cuddle innocently, being very young.

It was on the other side of the English Channel that things got tough, especially for the Potter family. It all started with the spectacular escape of Peter Pettigrew from the magical prison of Azkaban. It was quickly discovered that the prisoner had lost so much weight (previously being plump) that he could easily pass through the bars before taking his Animagus form to leave the place under the guards' noses.

Cornelius Fudge, being a devious politician, quickly accused the Potters (and Sirius Black) of this escape, pointing out that the two (former) friends of the prisoner had not warned as to the Animagus nature of the prisoner, thus giving him the opportunity to escape. For his part, James Potter put forward the incompetence of Cornelius to prevent a simple prisoner without special talents from escaping from a so-called " impervious " prison. The reputation of the Potters being already at half mast following their behaviour at the Bal de Yüle in France, the population mostly sided with the Ministry of Magic in regards to the accusations. It was a real blow to the Potters, with sales of " Boy-Who-Lived " related products falling dramatically and cutting their income in half.

As a precaution, Cornelius Fudge placed a full garrison of Aurors at Hogwarts and sent Dementors across the country in search of the rat. He originally intended to send the dementors at Hogwarts, though, fortunately, Albus Dumbledore reminded him that it was a very bad idea to place soul-sucking creatures around children overflowing with joy. This is how Cornelius gained a strong reputation by proving his skills.

For his part, Albus Dumbledore decided to investigate the possible enchantment placed on James Potter.

* Flashback *

* * *

**11/11/1993**

**Headmaster's office, Hogwarts,**

Sitting on a seat across an empty desk was James Potter, both intrigued and worried about the situation. It was not uncommon for Albus to call him up to discuss facts about his family, the Order of the Phoenix, or politics in general. But usually Albus was always the one waiting. However, this was not the case today.

Having received a discreet letter from Fawkes three days ago, James was very surprised to read above the seal: **Do not open this letter unless you are alone.**

Trusting his long-time mentor and having protected his family from the start, he decided to hide the existence of this letter from Lily before locking himself in his office, pretending to reread a possible law on interspecies marriage to vote at the Wizengamot. Knowing Lily's aversion to interspecies and / or homosexual couples, he knew that she would never come to disturb him.

His astonishment was great when he opened the missive. He still remembered what Albus Dumbledore had written.

* * *

_To the Duke of Gryffindor,_

_I apologize for my more than secret behaviour and the need to hide this missive from your loved ones, however it is for your security. I understand that you were possibly subject to enchantments which could lead to behavioural problems as well as a modification of your free will._

_I ask you to join me in three days in my office at Hogwarts School, all without informing anyone, even your wife._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore,_

_Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Holder of the Order of Merlin 1 __st __class._

* * *

Understanding the gravity of the situation, James decided to respect the wishes of his mentor, thus explaining his presence in the office of the venerable headmaster on this day. He didn't have time to think about it more deeply than he heard the sound of footsteps reverberating on the ground. Without having to turn his gaze, he understood that it was the expected man.

So in all his splendour, Albus Dumbledore arrived dressed in a red robe studded with dancing yellow stars to take his place behind his desk.

" Hello, James," greeted Dumbledore.

"Professor Dumbledore," replied James, intrigued.

"Lemon sherbet? Offered the old man with a lively air.

"No thanks. Could we do without civilities and get straight to the point ?" James asked impatiently.

Albus nodded slowly before squinting with some concentration. Detailing James Potter, he focused his attention on the glasses perched on his nose. _It is indeed the same glasses that he received in third year. Astonishing, when we know that we change our glasses every year, _thought the headmaster.

" First of all, can I get a closer look at your glasses ?" He asked.

"Yes, well…. No, I don't think so," James replied before frowning.

"Why then ?" Asked Albus, raising an eyebrow.

"I ... don't know ? Weird ... "James replied, trying to understand why he refused to part with his glasses.

Come to think of it, there was no reason to refuse, so why was he unable to part with his glasses temporarily ?

Taking advantage of James' thinking, Albus quickly summoned the glasses, slightly shocking James, the latter completely lost.

" No !" Cried the latter before throwing himself body and soul on Albus.

Suspecting the possibility of such a reaction, Albus had already planned this reaction by casting a simple glue spell on the chair, forcing the Lord Potter to remain seated. James starting to struggle, and Albus being convinced in the potency of his spell, decided to carefully examine the glasses.

Not feeling any enchantment on the glasses, he looked inside the branches without finding anything. Frowning, he got ready to return the glasses while apologizing before noticing something. Black tips protecting the ends of the branches, surely to make them more comfortable.

Deciding to follow his instinct, he gently removed them and widened his eyes. The part hidden by the end caps was covered with tiny runes, a real work of goldsmith. Having a great knowledge of runes, he had no trouble recognizing runes in Ancient Futhark _Naudiz , Nauthis _and _Opila _for _Need , Compulsion _and _Belonging _. He finally saw the famous Rune of Love, combining the runes Gabo and Wunjo. Mingled with the runes _Naudiz, Nauthis _and _Opila _, the rune of Love became a Rune of amorous enslavement, even of sexual slavery.

Frowning, Albus understood why he had never noticed these runes before. The magic trace was extremely weak, and only a continuous extension could give them an effect on someone. There is only one solution, and that is to destroy the runic object. Without losing a moment, Albus drew his wand before banishing the pair of glasses, under the frightened gaze of James Potter.

Just as the glasses were destroyed, James gave a piercing cry before fainting. It was then that Minerva stormed into the office, having surely heard the din.

" Albus, what is going on here?" She cried before widening her eyes in horror when she saw the slumped body of James Potter.

"I discovered that James was in the grip of a powerful enchantment and released him from it. Being for several years under this spell, I suppose that the liberation greatly tired him, causing his loss of consciousness. Better to warn Poppy, and not a word to Lily or Henry, "replied Dumbledore with a big smile.

"But they are his wife and son ! Why not warn them? " Minerva asked, frowning,

"Because everything proves to me that Lily is the source of this enchantment. Dumbledore replied, losing his smile.

Shocked by her friend's response, Minerva just nodded before levitating James Potter to the infirmary. For his part, Albus began to think about the future repercussions of his action.

* End Flashback *

* * *

And the repercussions were not long in coming. James Fleamont Potter filed for divorce while filing a complaint against Lily Evans for " Line thief ." This event was a big hit with the press, and Lily Evans was immediately arrested by the Aurors before being taken before an Extraordinary Wizengamot Council where she was found guilty of one of the most serious crimes in the Magical World. She was thus sentenced to life in Azkaban in the maximum detention area. As for Henry Potter was devastated to learn of his mother's crimes, and even more when he understood that his father was no longer going to pass his every whim.

Quickly realizing that his son had become a real spoiled brat, James Potter did not hesitate to punish him by forbidding him to see his friends, hired tutors to teach his son the label as well as to raise his school level, not forgetting to put his on a diet. It was time he became a worthy heir to the Potter House . However, James understood that he could not re-establish his friendship with the Malfoys and other Houses, not after all that he had done. But nothing prevented him from restoring his House, not to mention that he now had to face the Valois due to the behaviour of his ex-wife. He briefly thought back to his first son, Harry Potter before shaking his head. If the latter had not come to Hogwarts and had not received an invitation, then he was necessarily a Squib, and that James did not want it. Good riddance.

As for this unfortunate petrification problem at Hogwarts, the problem was surprisingly resolved by Gilderoy Lockhart, the professor of Defence against the Dark Arts. In fact, the latter inadvertently found a small black diary in the second floor girls' lavatory during his patrol, after hearing the lamentations of the ghost of Myrtle Elizabeth Warren, also known as Moaning Myrtle. Finding this diary quite bizarre, he decided to take it to Albus Dumbledore who then understood the origin of this diary and the ramifications. It was in a communication call that together they revealed the existence of this diary to the press, and in a purely political gesture, Cornelius Fudge awarded a 2nd class Merlin Order to Gilderoy for " service rendered to the population " . Order which was rescinded a few days later when it was discovered by Albus Dumbledore that Gilderoy Lockhart had seized the exploits of other wizards by launching several **Obliviates.** Gilderoy was then locked up in Azkaban in a low-security cell for five years, all without Dementors. His one and only request was to have a self-inking Quill and several blank books.

On the other side of the ocean, is a whole different story. The rehabilitation of the Maztec people had started in New Marcius. Nicolas Flamel had decided to attack the basis of Maztec beliefs by simply prohibiting the worship of pagan gods and by establishing several temples dedicated to Mother Magic across the province. Although not widely accepted at first, this new religion quickly became the norm when they realized that Mother Magic required no sacrifice on their part. In order to facilitate the transition, several children from noble French families were sent to this province to marry the local population and thus found younger branches across the province. This allowed the Maztecs to gain power in these countries while integrating with the French population. There were obviously some attempts at rebellion, but they were quickly repressed by the French army .

As for the global geopolitical situation, this changed when the Magical World realized that the Kingdom of France was not as weak as they thought. The first to react were surprisingly the MACUSA which frankly congratulated the Valois family, thanking them for having definitively neutralized this threat at their borders. Conversely, the Russian Empire and the Chinese Empire accused France of wanting to expand through a campaign of conquest. Once again, tensions were created between the West and the East. Only the Empire of Japan supported France, probably due to the fact that it was naturally the enemy of the Empire of China.

* * *

**02/09/1994**

**Atlas Academy, Grand-Hall,**

Harry was quietly watching these friends around him, quietly sitting next to his soul mate. It was then that he saw Caius arrive with a big smile.

" I did it !" Cried the werewolf.

All the students looked at him, alerted by his cry. The latter blushed before smiling.

" I found who your ancestor was. It took me a year to find it, but hey, it was quite complicated", Caius explained.

"Really ? " Asked Harry with a small smile.

"And who is it ?" Asked Alexander.

"At the beginning, I looked in the historical books concerning the great men of the Ancient World. Whether Pericles, Aristotle or Sophocles. But they had nothing to do with your ancestor. So I fell back on the heroes of mythology, and once again I found nothing" Caius began.

"I see… But if you didn't find anything in the books, how did you find out the identity of my ancestor?" asked Harry.

"In fact, it is by simple coincidence. My parents decided to take me to Greece to visit some Muggle museums, and after the many visits, we decided to go to the Magical Museum of Athens. I then saw a statue of your ancestor among the many statues, and I must admit that it surprised me" finished Caius with a big smile.

"So what ? Who was it ?", Could not help claiming Vartor Boutefeu.

In response, Caius took a photo from his pocket before putting it in front of everyone. Some shouted in surprise when they saw the photo and discovered the identity of Harry's ancestor. It was a statue of Poseidon, God of the sea, oceans and earthquakes, father of Atlas Atlasien.

For his part, Harry groaned in embarrassment. It was not necessary to be a genius to make the link between Poseidon and the Atlasiens. As his friends prepared to bombard him with questions, the Headmaster interrupted them.

" Your attention please! I learned following a press release from the Minister of Magic Delacour that the Beauxbatons school was chosen to participate in the Three Wizards Tournament which will take place at Hogwarts in Scotland. His Majesty, King Louis XIX wishing to reveal the existence of our school to the rest of the World, appointed us to replace the Beauxbatons school and represent the French elite at the Three Wizards Tournament. Students wishing to participate in this event are asked to report to their Head of year in the next two weeks with parental permission. Thank you and I wish you _un Bon Appétit!_ ".

Harry's eyes widened before smiling. He took an authorization pre-written by his father from his pocket before showing it to Alexander. The latter smiled at him before doing the same. Everything was going as planned.


	18. News and REQUEST !

Hey everybody !

Fear not, it isn't a Hiatus xD I'm currently finishing the chapter and shall publish it on Sunday :p

In fact, I'd like to ask, for those accepting, for an EMBLEM for My School : ATLAS !

Let your imagination run ! You may need their motto though ;

_In sanguis pudicitiam magicae renascitur_

_(_In purity of blood, Shall Magic reborn !)

Thanks a lot !


	19. The Delegations shows up !

**Hey everybody :p Here's the last chapter :p It's not betaed yet so please, don't pester me about mistakes xD**

**In next chapter : Names out of the goblet, Wand Weighting and First Trial !**

**P.S : Some allusions to Final Fantasy XIV and Ao No Exorcist, you shall see :p**

* * *

**10/31/1994**

**Hogwarts, Scotland**

That day, there was a pleasant atmosphere of waiting at Hogwarts. No one paid much attention to what was going on during the lessons: only the arrival, that very evening, of the delegations of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang occupied everyone's mind. Even the potions class seemed more bearable than usual, especially because it had to be shortened by half an hour. When the bell rang, Henry, Ron, Seamus and Dean rushed into the Gryffindor tower, placed bags and books in their dormitories, threw their cloaks on their shoulders and descended the stairs four by four to the entrance hall. The Head of the different houses had their students put in rows.

" Weasley, straighten your hat," Professor McGonagall said dryly. "Miss Patil, take this ridiculous accessory from your hair."

Parvati pouted and removed the butterfly that adorned her mat.

" Follow me, please," said Professor McGonagall. "The first year , go ahead ... Do not push ..."

They went down the steps that led outside and lined up in front of the castle in successive rows. The evening was cool and bright. The day was slowly falling and a moon so pale that it seemed transparent, already shining above the Forbidden Forest.

Henry, who was in the fourth row between Ron and Seamus , caught sight of the tiny form of Dennis Crivey in the first year queue , literally trembling with impatience.

" It's almost six," said Ron, glancing at his watch, then at the aisle leading to the gate. "How do you think they will come? By train ?"

"It would surprise me", said Dean .

" So how? On brooms?" Seamus suggested , looking up at the sky where stars were starting to shine.

"I don't think so ... Not so far away ... With a Portkey, maybe?" said Ron. "Or they could Apparate. They may have the right before seventeen."

" We can't Apparate inside Hogwarts , that would be too easy , " replied Seamus, smiling.

They scanned the park, which was starting to darken, but nothing was moving. Everything was quiet, silent and almost as usual. Henry was a little cold. He would have liked them to hurry ... Their hosts may have been preparing a spectacular arrival ... He remembered what Mr Weasley had said at the campsite, before the Quidditch World Cup: "Always the same, we can't resist impressing our neighbour when we're all together … "

"Ah! If I am not mistaken, the delegation of the Royal Academy of Atlas is coming !" said Dumbledore, who was in the back row with the other teachers.

"Where?" several students asked eagerly, looking in all directions.

" _Over there!" _cried a sixth-grade student, pointing to the Forbidden Forest.

Something very large, much larger than a flying broom or even a hundred flying brooms , approached the castle, in the dark blue sky. We saw it's figure grow constantly.

"It's a dragon!" yelled a freshman, panicking.

"Don't be silly… It's a flying house!" replied Dennis Crivey.

The two were mistaken. You could hear a powerful song like that of a whale. The students widened their eyes while most of them cried out, mixing fear and surprise. It was indeed a flying whale ... well ...

"Is that a whale?" cried a second year student, his voice filled with terror.

"It's not a whale, but a monster!" added Ron, eyes wide with fear.

Dumbledore smiled when he saw the incredible creature heading for Hogwarts. He had never seen it before, although its legend was known. How not to recognize such a creature from the most important legends of the Magical World.

A gigantic flying white whale was approaching at high speed. Endowed with powerful wings covered with white feathers and a gigantic golden horn similar to unicorns, this creature was able to devour islets. No creature could defeat it, even dragons afraid of such a legend.

It was Bismarck, Lord of Mists and Sky. Legend has it that it was born from a group of whales when the world still had a cloudless sky. Born of an opaline colour, he was martyred by his fellows to the point of dying. Mother Magic wept over its fate, and in a burst of kindness brought it back to life in the form of a flying whale, so that it could forever enjoy the "celestial sea". From its breath were born clouds and other cumulus clouds dominating the sky in which it dived at will, far from everyone.

But Albus knew the truth about this creature. It once was the Atlas' " _pet _" who survived the Great Cataclysm. This creature supposedly lived in the lake near the Atlas Academy, responsible for its protection. As for its powers ... Quite a mystery .

"It's coming !" cried Cedric Diggory , motioning to back away.

The students' cries grew louder as the mastodon approached them, which was much larger than Hogwarts. To their amazement, Bismarck began to shrink until he reached a more suitable size, half of Hogwarts. Without losing a moment, the creature headed at full speed towards the Lake before diving into it impressively.

His plunge was not without consequences, and a gigantic wave ran aground on the surroundings of the lakes, some students struck with full force. Mrs. Pomfrey ran at full speed to take care of the comatose pupils, some of whom could not bear the shock.

Finally, the creature's back reappeared, and the students cried out in surprise again. The back of the whale was now covered with greenery, trees and even a large mansion. You could think of an " island ".

A bridge materialized between the banks of the lake and the " islet " while the doors of the house opened. Henry opened his eyes when he saw a swarm of bats leave the house towards Dumbledore, while a music blaring RING in the back.

Turning around, Henry understood that everyone could hear this music, and at the sight of the people of Hogsmeade in the distance joining them, it was obvious that the music could reach the village. (Final Fantasy 13 OST - Disc Three - 10 - Chocobos Of Cocoon ~ Chasing Dreams)

And as the cloud approached Dumbledore, two large statues representing Poseidon appeared in front of the bridge, while a wrought iron gate materialized between the two statues. Opening with a loud noise, the Hogwarts students could then see students leaving the mansion.

They walked in two separate columns, all between the ages of thirteen and eighteen. They all wore blue vests over white shirts, not to mention black pants. The most impressive was probably the sword that everyone wore on their belts.

Henry gritted his teeth when he recognized the two students leading the procession ... Alexandre Angelus and ... Adrien de Valois. Ron immediately noticed his friend's tension before looking at the two men Henry was looking at.

"Dude, don't tell me it's the two assholes you were talking about last time ?" Ron asked in a slightly too loud voice.

" You're not dreaming Ron , " replied Henry, glaring at Harry.

Dean and Seamus took turns looking at Henry and Harry. Henry had told them about his " _altercation_ " with the Prince of France. Now they could finally put a face on the name.

"_By Merlin's beard ! It's Prince Adrien !" _exclaimed a fifth year of Hufflepuff.

It was the stampede. The students began to peep, shout and gossip. It was not every day that a member of a royal family came to visit them. Most of the girls stared at Harry while the boys gauged him. Some of the more ambitious even wondered if it would be a good idea to make friends with Adrien, while others glared at Alexander.

The crowd quickly ended when the students saw the bat cloud appear between the students of Atlas and Albus Dumbledore. Under their stunned eyes, bald s -souris merged to make way for a man aged about thirty years. The latter was quite tall, wearing a white leather jacket topped with an equally white cape, pants of the same shade and ... carrying a pink umbrella ? And a pink checkered scarf ? And a white and pink top hat ?

—Morganna's saggy tits ! He dresses like Dumbledore ! Ron whispered to Henry.

The Potter heir could only nod when he saw the wacky outfit of the man facing Dumbledore.

"I recognize Him ! It's Guy de Rivesang, the Prince of Vampires. There is a whole chapter about him in _Extraordinary Nobles Houses of the Magical World_!" cried Hermione Granger, not far from them.

( Image : Mephisto Pheles of Ao no Exorcist)

The latter was with her best friends, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood.

"She really knows everything, that one !" snarked Ronald rolling his eyes.

His sentence was heard, however. Neville glared at the redhead before whispering gently to Hermione : _" Pay no attention to this moron. He's just jealous._ "

"Albus ! How fair you, my friend ? How fair you ?" exclaimed Guy de Rivesang.

"Guy, my old friend. What a pleasure to see you again !" replied Albus, taking Guy in his arms.

"Grand-father !" said Harry who was behind Guy.

Some Hogwarts students gasped in amazement. _Grand-Father? _was the question they all asked.

"Harry ! Here you are finally at Hogwarts, it makes me so happy !" Albus exclaimed, taking Harry in his arms.

Some students (especially the Weasley twins) understood the implicit message of this gesture : Adrien de Valois was out of reach and under the protection of the Headmaster. It was better not to play tricks on Harry, and therefore his soul mate.

"Man, even with you the headmaster's not that nice ," whispered Ronald to Henry.

The redhead didn't notice the envious look Henry was sending Harry. In fact, the only one who noticed it was Harry himself, who only smiled at him before winking.

"Asshole ..." muttered Henry low enough not to be heard, while grinding his teeth.

Harry just widened his smile, as if he had heard it. For his part, Dumbledore acted as if he had seen nothing, which was not the case for Guy de Rivesang. The vampire just smiled enigmatically taking an absurd pose with his umbrella.

"Finally ! I, Guy de Rivesang, Prince of all Vampires and faithful subject of his majesty, King Louis XIX, sets foot on Hogwarts ! My heart is racing and my blood just goes around ! Oh, but what am I saying ? I have no heart !" cried Guy as the Atlas students snickered.

For their part, the Hogwarts students were stunned by the extravagant behaviour of the Headmaster of the other school.

" I didn't say anything , he's even crazier than Dumbledore," Ronald whispered to Henry.

Or rather, he tried to whisper. Ronald Weasley was not known to be discreet, and the students around him heard it… The Vampires having an extremely developed hearing…

"Such disrespect ! You should say " Professor Dumbledore " and not call him by name, as if he was your friend !" said a cheerful voice right next to Ronald.

"_Ah !" _exclaimed in fear Ronald, turning his head to the right.

Guy de Rivesang had just appeared next to Ronald, while leaning on his umbrella. The other students cried out in surprise when they saw the vampire appear within them.

"But you didn't say anything about the allusion to your madness," said another voice.

Once again, the students cried out in panic when they saw another person appear. Cries that quickly became whispers of excitement upon recognizing Prince Adrien. The latter had also appeared in a mysterious way.

"But… how ? asked Hermione, stunned.

Harry looked away from his Headmaster to better observe the girl who had exclaimed. Rather small, curly brown hair forming a real tuft, the latter also had beaver teeth. Nothing that cannot be corrected with a simple focused shrinking spell.

Without even answering his question, Harry made a gesture with his hand to shrink the girl's front teeth. The latter gasped in surprise at the magic happening, although she did not know the reasons. She didn't have time to ask what had happened that Neville let out a squeak.

"Hermione… your… your teeth !" cried the chubby young boy.

"My teeth ?" Hermione replied foolishly.

"Excellent mastery of a shrinking spell, my boy ! I expected nothing less from my best student for generations. Your new smile will delight you, miss ..." exclaimed Guy de Rivesang, looking at Hermione.

"Granger. Uh, I mean my name is Hermione Granger, your grace!" replied Hermione, bowing quickly.

"No bow is necessary, my dear! You can just call me " Monsieur Guy ", it will suit me very well !" smiles the vampire, making a mirror appear.

Hermione didn't know what to answer, she was so obsessed with the reflected image. Her teeth were perfectly aligned, something that even her parents, even dentists, could not achieve. Tears in her eyes, she turned to Harry.

"Thank you ! Thank you ! Thank you !" she exclaimed endlessly.

As she was about to embrace the prince in her arms, to thank him, she was prevented by Alexandre Angelus. The latter had quickly joined them , and seeing the girl about to embrace his soul mate, hurried to take Harry in his arms in a possessive embrace.

"Sorry, but he's mine !" said Alexander with a big smile.

Hermione blushed before nodding. For his part, Albus Dumbledore watched the situation with a big smile, all under the astonished looks of the other teachers. Surprisingly, only Severus Snape seemed… satisfied ? Well, if his face could display an emotion other than disdain.

"And for your information, Adrien, I never said I was sane !" exclaimed the Headmaster of Atlas before returning to Dumbledore.

Rolling his eyes, Harry followed him, not without looking Henry in the eye.

"Heir Potter. What a pleasure to see you again. I hope that this time, we will not need to make you leave the castle in a hurry ?" Harry asked before returning to the other students, hand tied to Alexander's.

Henry was about to retort when he saw Alexander's challenging look. Seeing the look promising a thousand sufferings at the slightest misstep, Henry changed his mind before closing his mouth in a loud clap.

"Man, I don't feel right about this tournament at all !" said Ronald, still pale after his close encounter with the vampire.

"And so do I," replied Henry, staring at the royal couple in the distance.

"Students of Atlas, with me ! I don't want to wait for Karkathing and his band of retarded golems !" exclaimed Guy de Rivesang in the distance.

Making a big gesture with his umbrella, he turned it into an ebony cane before taking a steady step towards Hogwarts. The Hogwarts students were amazed to see the Headmaster of Atlas' clothes change, sporting darker and less variegated hues.

"Something tells me he purposely appeared in this outfit !" exclaimed Seamus.

The latter shivered when he saw the vampire watching him. An amused grin took its place on the pale lips before Guy gave him a cheerful wink, before resuming his walk towards Hogwarts.

"Ah ! I bet he suck more than blood !" giggled Dean, folded in half.

Seamus just nudged him.

The Hogwarts students stayed outside to await the arrival of the Durmstrang delegation.

(A few moments later)

**Great Hall,**

Staying near the entrance to the Hall in row columns, the students of the Atlas Academy seemed puzzled as to where to sit. Not knowing which place to choose, they decided to all turn to Harry, the latter being considered the leader of the delegation.

For his part, Harry watched the place with a certain desire. Despite the fact that he much preferred the Atlantean Castle or his palace in France, he had to admit to being intrigued or even interested in the place.

His childhood had, for the most part, been lulled by the preposterous stories told by his parents, the Flamel and Dumbledore. While his parents told him the story of their family, and the Flamel kept explaining their journeys around the World, this was not the case with Dumbledore. The old man (although less so than the Flamel) preferred to weave stories about Hogwarts, its haunted halls, its shiny armours and its lively portraits.

He told him funny stories about Peeves, the poltergeist, or many others about the various nonsense and other pranks committed by the students. He even added anecdotes about his new professor of Potions, Severus Snape. From what Harry understood, Severus was a taciturn man with a violent past and martyred by James Potter and his friends. And yet, despite the difficulties of life he encountered, Severus managed to become one of the youngest Potions' Master (dethroned by Harry when he became an accomplished Alchemist) and a figure in the world of potions.

For Harry, Severus Snape deserved respect and admiration for so much bravery, and especially intelligence. Obviously, Harry asked Nicolas Flamel why the latter, did not propose to Severus to make him his student. The old alchemist simply explained that Severus Snape was not worthy of his teaching, given his previous allegiance to Tom Riddle.

"Harry ?" said a husky voice, close to his ear.

Jumping slightly, Harry was brought out of his thoughts by his soul mate. The latter looked at him, eyes full of mischief. Blushing slightly, Harry slapped him on the shoulder to punish him.

"Did you have to get me out of my thoughts this way ? You could very well pronounce my name a little further, and above all, in a more posed way !" replied Harry, glaring at Alexander.

"Maybe, but it would be less fun. Besides that I love to see you blush", smiles Alexander, winking at him.

"I see," replied Harry in a trailing voice. "And apart from that ?"

"Where should we go ?" asked Alexander, gesturing to the other Atlas students. "Whereas our '_highly esteemed_' Headmaster has clearly abandoned us to our sad fate."

To corroborate his sentence, Alexander pointed to their Headmaster with a subtle finger. The latter was quietly seated to the right of Dumbledore, while Igor Karkaroff stood opposite to him. The vampire looked at them knowingly, before raising his golden cup (probably full of blood) in a symbolic gesture.

"My little finger tells me that our _highly_ _esteemed_, what do I say, _adored_ Headmaster, takes malicious pleasure in torturing the other teachers. Just look at the way Karkaroff is tense on his seat, or the disconcerted look of the professor sitting next to him !" Harry explained with a smirk.

Alexandre quickly detailed the professor sitting next to Guy. It was a woman of advanced age, quite stern with a stiff posture. The glasses on her nose only accentuated her impassive side.

"This is Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of our school, Head of the House of Gryffindor, and of course, Transfiguration's teacher! What a pleasure to see you once more, your grace !" exclaimed a haughty but recognizable voice.

Looking to their right, Harry and Alexander were greeted by none other than Draco Malfoy. The latter tilted at 60 °, one arm folded forward. For their part, the two princes contented themselves with nodding, as tradition dictated.

"Draco Malfoy. It is reassuring to know that your family is still in the service of the crown, and what is more, respectful of traditions. You honour your name, and that of your ancestors !" Harry replied in a warm voice.

The silver-eyed blonde stood up with a little smirk.

"Can I invite you to join our table ? The Slytherin House being the most representative of the Noble Houses of the United Kingdom, and taking into account your rank, and that of your companions, I can only enjoin you to share your meal with us !" bowed Draco again.

"Yeah ! We don't want them at our table !" cried another voice, more distant.

All of Atlas's students turned around in the direction of the voice. Sitting in the middle of a table around which sat students dressed in red and gold, Ronald Weasley looked at them defiantly.

"How dare you speak to us like that, miserable cockroach ! You are not worthy to speak to us, or even to look at us !" pronounced Marcus Forestier in a polar voice.

Usually funny, Marcus did not support those who spoke badly either to him or his friends.

"Weasley ! Twenty points from Gryffindor, and a week of detention with me ! It is not a way to speak to foreign dignitaries !" suddenly yelled Severus Snape, blasting the redhead with an angry look.

Blushing to his ear tips, and seeing the angry looks of his comrades, Ronald was silent. For his part, Henry palmed himself facing the stupidity of his best friend.

"Well, seeing the heinous behaviour of… Gryffindors ?" Harry asked while Draco nodded. "We agree to join the Slytherins. With me, members of the Atlas Academy !"

This is how Atlas's students joined the Slytherins, mingling with them. For their ranks, Harry and Angelus were allowed to sit at the end of the table, while Draco and Marcus Flint placed themselves near them.

For their part, the Durmstrang students preferred to join the Hufflepuffs, who seemed the quietest of the four houses. They would have preferred Slytherin, but with the tense relations between the Kingdom of France and the Bulgarian Ministry of Magic (allied with the Empire of Russia), it was not a good idea.

After the students all sat down, Dumbledore stood up.

" Ladies and gentlemen, gentlemen, dear ghosts and, above all, dear guests, good evening," said Dumbledore, giving the foreign students a beaming smile. "It is my great pleasure to welcome you to Hogwarts. I hope and I am even certain that your stay here will be both comfortable and enjoyable."

At his words, a sixth year of Atlas sniffed with disdain. Not all of the students were in love with Hogwarts, and Harry could understand them. After all, Hogwarts couldn't decently compete with the Atlas Academy.

"The tournament will be officially opened at the end of this banquet," said Dumbledore. "But for now, I invite you to eat, drink and consider this house as yours!"

He sat down and Harry saw Karkaroff immediately lean towards him to start a conversation. As for Guy, the latter hastened to start a discussion with Minerva McGonagall.

The meal lasted an hour, students and teachers chatting happily while filling their bellies. Harry held some disgust for British food, finding it awful, although he liked treacle tart. Not surprisingly, the majority of Atlas students shared his opinion.

"It's not food, but _de la merde_ !" cried a seventh grade student, touching a sort of " meat " with his fork.

"Don't worry, we'll eat at the Manor," reassured his friend, seated on his left.

Although some Slytherins looked at them, scandalized, none dared to intervene to defend the honour of their school. It was all about politics, and it was easy to recognize the majority of Atlas students.

At least 90% were nobles, including members of various royal families around the world.

It was then that Guy de Rivesang stood up, a smile on his lips.

"Your attention please. The Headmaster of the Royal Academy of Magic, Atlas, wishes to express himself !" McGonagall exclaimed, tapping on her glass.

Quickly thanking her, Guy left the table to approach the podium.

"Ladies and gentlemen ! Students and teachers ! Let me introduce you to the Illustrated Academy of which I am the humble Headmaster", said Guy in a deep voice.

At his words, the students focused their attention on the vampire. They who had never heard of the Atlas Academy before, now they were going to learn more.

"Our school has a history of incredible richness. It was founded after the " Great Cataclysm " of our World by survivors of this era which is now over. Its name is also a tribute to King Atlas, Monarch of Magic and what was once, the Great Atlantean Empire!" cried Guy, gesturing with his hand.

Above the pupils there appeared the image of a tall man holding a trident in his hands. The latter wore a golden crown in the form of peaks, and a long blue toga. It was the representation of Atlas, the first King of this World. After a few seconds, the image disappears to make way for a huge ruby-coloured castle.

"Over several thousand years old, the Atlas Academy is unique. Made from an ancestral material, it takes the form of a gigantic castle with atypical architecture. And for good reason, this castle was founded according to the architectural plans of the " Old World ". But not everyone can join our prestigious school", continued Guy with a teasing smile.

"Why that, Monsieur Guy ?" asked Hermione Granger, raising her hand.

"Well, Miss Granger, there is a very specific reason for that," replied Guy with a charming smile. "You see, the Royal Academy of Atlas was founded by survivors of the " Old World ", and more precisely, Nobles. Thus, this Academy was designed to teach the nobility and the royalty of the Whole World. No matter your race, as long as your lineage is important. It is still important to note that scholarships are offered to wizards with magical potential."

" Is it an elitist school ? It is not very fair !" Hermione exclaimed, frowning.

"From your point of view , I suppose. Understand that our school is the oldest, and therefore the courses provided are the most demanding. Not to mention that the nobility must have sufficient magical potential to integrate our school. Anyway, I don't want to dwell too much on this presentation. For those who wish, brochures of the Academy will be made available to your House heads. Any other questions ?" asked Guy, looking at the students.

"Yes, I've got one. I noticed that you all speak French, does that mean that your school is French ?" asked a Ravenclaw pupil, raising her hand.

"Exactly !" nodded Guy. "The _Académie Royale Atlas_ is located in French territory, and although it retains a certain independence, it belongs to the Royal House of France, _les Valois_ !"

At these words, the Hogwarts students turned to look at Harry with legible amazement on their faces. For his part, Henry continued to blast him with his eyes.

"Thank you, Headmaster of Rivesang. It is time for you to go to bed. The Goblet of Fire will be placed in the Entrance Hall , where each student under the age of seventeen, or with a special dispensation, will be able to place their name there. The draw for the champions will take place tomorrow evening ! Good night everyone !" cried Dumbledore, standing up.

The students left the tables to go to their dorms. Some nevertheless approached the Goblet of Fire, including the students of the Atlas Academy. The Hogwarts students were surprised to see all the French students placing their names in the goblet of fire, even the youngest.

For his part, Henry clenched his fists when he saw Alexander and Harry deposit their names. His father had formally forbidden him to participate, and now the one he hated the most in the world (after Voldemort) had just registered.

The last thing he saw before returning to his dorm was the wink of Adrien de Valois.


End file.
